Too Much of a Little Something
by Kellyl4259
Summary: With Mario, Luigi, and the gang as Juniors and then others as Freshman in college what crazy things will happen? What things will be discovered, and what confessions will be revealed? Dedicated to Twanny Bizzle! *Sequel to Life with a Little Something*
1. POKEMON!

**Mwahahahahah *turns into cough* Ohh got to work on that. Anyways I was thinking about making this, but I was just sitting there saying "Which story should I update* HMMMMMMMMM well my friends here it is. I hope yea like it and I am dedicating this story to none other than TWANNY BIZZLE! *starts to cry***

**Anyways I hope you enjoy and I would like to introduce to new characters. If you have read my other stories you would be familiar and know a girl named Kate who is the same age as Marshall and Cameron. And a newer character is Noah who is a year older than Marshall, Cameron, and Kate.**

**Chapter 1: POKEMON?!**

"Come on it's just a test. You've failed many test before right?" Marshall thought to himself as he drummed his fingers on his desk. Marshall looked around the classroom and then he whipped his head to the right ans saw a guy who was also busy taking the test.

"Hey, do you have number seven?" Marshall questioned. The guy chuckled and turned away from Marshall. He stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes at the same time. Marshall focused his attention to a girl next to him. Mainly he was looking at her paper. Marshall knocked his pencil on the floor purposely and bent over to get a better look at the girls paper. The girl noticed that Marshall was looking at her paper so she moved her paper to a different part of her desk.

"You are so single," Marshall thought as he glared at the girl. Marshall leaned over to a side of him and picked up a bottle of water he brought with himself. He took the cap off and took a sip but he was trembling so much he spilled some on his face and shirt. Some went up his nose and he bent over coughing and rubbing his red shirt. The others turned around and stared at Marshall curiously. "I-I-I'm okay," Marshall said as he sat up and got some air.  
8/01

Marshall sat up and looked at all the water on his desk. He took his test paper and wiggled it trying to get the water off. He sighed and slammed his head on the table. Marshall looked up and became face to face with the teacher.

"Problem?" The professor asked as he looked at Marshall.

"May I use the bathroom?" Marshall asked. The professor nodded and then walked back to his desk. Marshall walked out of the classroom and spotted some other teachers. They frowned as they some him in the hallway. Marshall overlooked that and walked to the boys' bathroom. He walked in and washed his hands.

"What would Cameron do?" Marshall muttered as he searched through his phone. Marshall found Cameron on his phone and called him, but Cameron didn't answer. "How about Noah?" Marshall muttered as he found Noah's name. He called but Noah didn't answer either. Marshall got frustrated and banged his head on the wall. Marshall walked over to the dryer and pressed the button making the wind splash all over his face.

There was a loud bang that was heard. so loud that Marshall fell backwards and hit his head on the ground.

"What was that?" said a girl as she came out of the one of the stalls.

"I don't know, but isn't this the boys bathroom?" Marshall questioned while playing with his fingers.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone about this or what's about to happen," the girl said while playing with her short brown hair.

"About what," Marshall began as the girl ran up to him and kissed him on the lips for a second. She kicked him on his leg and then ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

Daisy stood in the hallway looking at some papers until Mr.L walked by and sprayed some mouth freshener spray in his mouth. "My lips taste like skittles; wanna taste the rainbow?" Mr.L questioned while smirking. Daisy didn't look up from the papers and let out a small laugh.

"So babe, I just found out that we are approaching the 1000th time I've asked you out!" Mr.L informed.

"Nice job keeping it up," Daisy congratulated while patting him on the chest. Mr.L got on one knee and cleared his throat while grabbing her hand.

"Daisy will you go out with me?" Mr.L asked politely.

"Sure what the heck," Daisy answered with a smile. Mr.L smiled and then run down the hallway and pushing people over as he did and dancing.

Daisy smiled and continued to look at her papers until an announcement came on over the loud speaker.

"_Attention students: Cheerleading practice will be held in the gymnasium tomorrow immediately after school. Dress appropriately."_

"How can cheerleaders dress appropriately?" Daisy mumbled as she leaned against the locker by her.

**That Night...**

Daisy stood at her front door and opened it with Mr.L doing a happy dance behind her. "If you keep dancing you can just go home," Daisy instructed.

"I'll behave," Mr.L muttered. Daisy nodded and then opened her door. "I'm home!" Mr.L cheered as he stepped inside Daisy's house.

"Look, you can't just yell randomly. This isn't some club," Daisy scolded.

"Oh baby," Mr.L giggled.

"Daisy's friend is here," Daisy's mother named Lily replied as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom you remember Mr.L right?" Daisy introduced.

"Daisy brought home the sex offender again," Lily mumbled to her husband who was in the kitchen while smiling. Daisy walked with Mr.L in the kitchen and sat down next to him. The food was set down in front of everyone and they all held hands.

"L would you like to say the blessing?" Daisy questioned.

"Oh no no-no, we made that mistake last time," Lily said in a sing songy voice. Daisy's father Richard said the grace and everybody ate.

"So I received an A on that model of a home," Daisy informed the table.

"That's wonderful dear," Richard replied.

"I didn't do it," Mr.L stated. Daisy glared at him from across the table signaling him to shut up.

"Oh well um tell us about your parents," Lily ordered Mr.L delightfully.

"I don't know," Mr.L responded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Richard questioned.

"I think," Mr.L began.

"What's your favorite color?" Richard asked.

"Um Green?" Mr.L answered.

"What does the 'L' in your name stand for?" Lily questioned.

"Lucario," Mr.L answered quickly. Daisy face-planted and started to hit the back of her head. "Um, Lapris?" Mr.L said once again.

"Stop talking," Daisy muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"Interesting name um, Lucario." Lily said with an awkward smile.

"So Daisy is this your boyfriend or are you going to date that fruity boy that you used to like?" Richard stated.

"I don't know dad," Daisy informed while poking at her food.

"But Daisy you've been really sad and you've only been hanging out with your own gender since Marshall broke up with you," Iris added.

"Hm?" Mr.L said while leaning onto the table.

"I haven't been sad I'm just getting over things," Daisy replied.

"But you're still not well and that was almost a year ago," Lily responded while looking at her daughter.

"Hm?" said Mr.L as he leaned onto the table even more.

"Everything is okay I swear, nothing is wrong with me?" Daisy stated.

"Say what?" Mr.L asked as his entire body was now over the table.

"Well maybe you should consider not dating at all if this is what is going to happen all the time," Richard stated.

"I'm okay I'll find a new boyfriend soon, maybe he is right in front of me and I don't even see him!" Daisy hollered as she slammed her fork down. Mr.L then moved his body completely on the table so that his nose was touching Daisy's. "Get off the table!" Daisy snapped. Mr.L moved off the table by moving his hands forward but as he slid back he pulled the table cloth with him. When we got to the edge he fell backwards off of it bringing all the plates and the table cloth with him.

Daisy heavily sighed and stared at the other side of the table in frustration. "I-I-I'm okay," Mr.L muttered as he stood up and brushed his hair back.

"You're a completely waste of time and space," Richard mumbled.

"I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MR.L IS ONE OF THE FINEST MALES ON EARTH!" Chandler yelled as she popped up from behind Daisy with scared her to death.

Chandler had her hair in a hair elastic at the very bottom of her long blonde hair. She also wore a huge pink bow.

"Who are you?" Lily and Richard exclaimed simultaneously.

"Does that matter? Now what's for dinner?" Chandler questioned as she sat down at the table.

* * *

"I do it all p-p-put in a bowl! Scoop down low; Cherry Pie!" Luigi sung as he put some ice cream into a bowl. Caramel barked which got his attention. "Hey buddy what's up?" Luigi questioned while bending down and scratching his dog's neck.

"_Burk, Burk!" _Caramel happily responded.**  
**

"Of course," Luigi spoke. Luigi picked his dog in one hand and his bowl of ice cream in the other. Afterwards he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Suddenly the front door opened and in stepped his mother Iris with the groceries.

"Luigi put these away please," His mother kindly asked as she handed him several bags. Luigi stuck his hand in one and pulled out a clear container with brown stuff inside.

"What is this?" Luigi asked while pointing to the label.

"You're pointing to the name of it, and it's Nutella I heard it taste good try some AFTER you put the groceries away. I have to go wash some cloth," Iris informed. Luigi shrugged and as soon as his mother was out of sight he opened the container and stuck a spoon he hand inside. Afterwards he stuck the spoon in his mouth. That made his eyes light up in delight.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it, since school will be starting very soon for me updates my became a little longer. Or stay the same I don't know. But if you want another update like NOW! Or if you want multiple updates at a time I'll work something out.**


	2. NUT tELLing Addiction

**Oh what is this? Well the last time I checked it was chapter 2... I hope you like it :) If you don't then um don't? **

**Also I bet you guys have already figured this out, but you have to read the story Life with a Little Something before you read this one. *You may be confused with the title, if you are just ask okay? Tip: Look at all the capital letters***

**Chapter 2: NUT tELLing Addiction**

Luigi rolled around on the floor with a grin on his face but his face was covered with a type of brown spread. "I'm coming downstairs Caramel now what do you need," Iris called as she walked down the steps and with a barking Caramel in front of her. She walked until she ended up in the family and spotted her soon licking out of the jar of Nutella.

"So...Good!" Luigi exclaimed as he moved is finger around inside the almost empty jar and stick his finger in his mouth when it was covered in the hazelnut spread.

"I wanted Mario to taste some of that Luigi, what's wrong with you?" Iris snapped while throwing her hands on her hips. Caramel walked over to the jar of Nutella Luigi had and sniffed it to see what it smelt like.

"GET YOUR OWN!" Luigi hollered while pulling the jar away from his dog. Caramel barked and then trotted away.

"Mom your middle child is home at last!" Mario announced while going through the family room and to the kitchen because the two were connected. "I found this bag on the porch."

Iris walked up to the bag and realized it was a bag of food that she accidentally left on the porch. "Oh this is my other bag, I accidentally left it on the porch," Iris informed while watching Mario took things out of it. Luigi licked his lips as he stood up and walked over to the two. Mario began pulling this out of the bag and one item made Luigi get a little excited. His mother had actually bought two jars of youngest son could. "This one is for Mario because, the word share isn't in Luigi's vocabulary," Iris spoke.

"Share: _A portion belonging to, due to, or contributed by an individual or group _or _the part allotted or belonging to one of a number owning together property or interest," _Mario read off of his phone. _  
_

"What he said," Iris pointed out while throwing her hands on her hips.

"Fine than I will just get my own then!" Luigi snapped as he walked over to the drawer. He grabbed a handful of spoons and then walked into a door and closed it behind him.

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if he walked into a closet and had to come back out to do to the real door?" Mario asked. Suddenly Luigi opened the door and closed it behind him.

"That was the closet!" He snapped and then walked towards the front door and exited out of it.

"Haha!" Mario laughed while pointing.

* * *

Marshall walked in the hallways of the third floor of his apartment building. Marshall walked until he reached his room: _Apartment 3D_ **(Haha)**. Afterwards he stuck his key into the door and entered. There in front of him he spotted to two roommates arguing.

Oh the couch was his roommate who was one year older than him which means he was a sophomore in college. His name was Noah and he had a good height and had a pretty good personality. That is what Marshall assumed though. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, both quite lighter than Cameron's.

Standing was Marshall's other roommate Cameron standing over him angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on my GIRLFRIEND?" Cameron yelled.

"She doesn't like you, do you see the way she snarled at you?" Noah questioned.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Cameron defended.

"You wish," Noah mumbled.

"Look, Noah's Ark why don't you go and find that other ANIMAL OF YOURS AND GET ON A BOAT!" Cameron yelled.

"I least I'll survive, you'll be the idiot in a tree saying, '_Water really comes from the sky_?'," Noah mocked.

"Well you're gross because you're hitting on a girl 3 years younger than you!" Cameron informed.

"Stop arguing, this isn't the time for that okay?" Marshall stated. Cameron groaned and then walked into the kitchen. Marshall followed him into the kitchen and picked up a cup. He made his way to the freezer and pressed the button for ice but none came out.

"No ice," Marshall mumbled.

"Ops my bad, I guess I forgot to turn the maker on!" Noah chuckled. Cameron started mumbling curse words to himself until Marshall put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just ice calm down," Marshall informed.

"Well it was just ice that killed my Aunt Suzie," Cameron shot back.

"Calm down princess," Noah laughed as he stood up and walked into a different room.

"I can pay Mr.L to kill him and hide his body!" Cameron spoke as soon as Noah left.

"I'm you would and he would." Marshall said as he opened the refrigerator, "Just get along with him." Cameron didn't respond because he was too busy trying to kill a spider on the counter with blue glass spray. Once the spider was killed Cameron pushed it down the sink.

"Such a shame I had to kill such a poor innocent creature," Cameron said as he sat the blue container down next to a blue drink Marshall had next to it. Marshall sighed and walked up to a seat next to the island and sat on it. Cameron leaned next to Marshall but froze when he heard his cellphone ringing. Cameron quickly left the room to fetch his cell.

Marshall moved his arm behind him reaching for his drink but he accidentally grabbed the cleaning spray. Marshall took a big gulp of it with his eyes closed and swallowed it all but ended up coughing. After Marshall had drunk a large portion he opened his eyes and realized the mistake he had made. "Um guys," Marshall called as he stood up and held his stomach. Soon after he fell to the ground breathing heavily.

**The Next Day During Lunch...**

Luigi sat down at his lunch table with his other friends as listed: Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Donte, Alec, and Pauline. Mario was up doing something else. Luigi suspiciously looked around and dumped a large brown bag on the table filled with Nutella. About 12 large jars of Nutella fell out of the bag. "Don't you think that you're over doing the Nutella thing?" Rosalina asked while chuckling.

"And don't you think you're over doing the weight thing?" Dimentio asked as him and Mr.L came up behind her. Rosalina then put her head down and began to sob. "Oh we were just kidding," Dimentio defended while giving her a soft hug.

"We were," Mr.L said as he sat down next to Daisy and kissed her on the cheek. To the left of him was Luigi staring at him confused. "Oh did you hear dumbass? Daisy is my new girlfriend," Mr.L bragged while grinning. Daisy stayed quiet and kept eating her lunch.

"Well It doesn't really matter to me," Luigi revealed as he opened a jar of Nutella and started to eat it quickly getting the hazelnut spread all over his face.

"Oh the baby is making a mess, I'll take care of that." Mr.L said in a baby voice while taking a napkin and cleaning Luigi's face with it. Once Luigi face was clean Mr.L ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There you go sweetie," Mr.L replied. Once Luigi was finished with one whole jar he placed it in a bag and opened another one.

At the same time Mario walked up to his brother to find him eating the Nutella quickly. "Hey, hand it over!" Mario demanded while standing next to his brother.

"But I like it," Luigi whimpered while holding onto the Nutella. Mario tried to pull the Nutella away, but to no avail he didn't.

Luigi glared at his older brother and Mario glared back. "Listen bros, I understand what you're going through. Just sit the jar down and talk this out," Mr.L coaxed while putting his arms around the two. There was a long awkward silence until Alec broke it.

"I hate being quiet," Alec admitted.

"I hate being fat," Rosalina whimpered while rubbing her belly.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, until school starts (4 days) You can expect an update everyday :) *I'll try my best***


	3. More Like CheerFollowing

** Have a wonderful day everybody, I think I say that too often... I'm pretty sure you know who I own by now -_- Or wait do I even own anybody? Did I just not ask a question because I asked it twice? Am I really talking right now? Are these fanfics really mine? Huh?**

**Sorry for my stupidity, but if you love Chandler, Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, and Mr.L humor then this is the chapter for you *flashes a thumbs up with a sparkling smile***

**Chapter 3: More like Cheer-Following**

"Hey Daisy what's a five letter word for trash?" Éclair asked while turning towards her in the middle of class.

"Trash?" Daisy responded while looking up.

"Besides trash," Éclair responded.

"Éclair," said Daisy with a smirk.

"Besides Éclair," Éclair groaned.

"Pauline," Daisy responded with a smile.

"Do you even know how many letters are in the word Pauline?" Éclair questioned.

"How don't know, how many?" Daisy asked with a grin on her face.

"Um a..., you're still a piece of trash," Éclair shot back.

"Haha," Daisy chuckled as she continued writing. The class they were in was History class and Daisy was busy doing some important class work at that moment. Suddenly a large ball of paper came across the room and hit her in the head. She turned around and saw her friend Donte looking at her.

"What?" Daisy mouthed to him. Donte signaled for her to open the note and she did. Daisy opened the note, and scrabbled on it was:

**_"You're boyfriend is looking at me funny!"_ **

Daisy turned back around and saw Mr.L staring at Donte in a funny way. "Stop it," Daisy mouthed to Mr.L. Mr.L stuck his tongue out at her and sat still away from Donte. Next to Donte, Daisy could see Alec working quietly not making a sound.

"Hey you should go out with Donte," Daisy suggested while smiling and tapping Éclair on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Luigi and maybe Mr.L is the one and only guy or guys for me," Éclair informed with a smile.

"Right, well just so you know he refuses to date his stalkers," Daisy replied.

"You played him and you deserve to rot in hell," Éclair snapped. Suddenly the bell rung and Daisy closed all her books and stood up next to Éclair.

"Gladly," she responded and then exited the classroom quickly before others could catch up with her. Be just as she left Mr.L ran up behind her and tackled her while grabbing her waist. Daisy fell flat on her face and her books slid across the floor, while Mr.L lied on top of her.

"Oh baby," Mr.L mumbled as he kissed her soft cheek.

"What did I tell you about tackling me?" Daisy snapped as she pushed Mr.L off of her and they both stood up.

"Always make an appointment," Mr.L mocked while frowning.

"Exactly," Daisy responded as she bent down and picked her books up off of the floor.

"So I was thinking that since this is the end of the school day, maybe we could go on a date. Like now; what are you doing now?" Mr.L asked quickly.

"Can't; I have to go to cheerleading try-outs," Daisy informed.

"What?!" Mr.L exclaimed, "Wait." Mr.L stopped talking and grabbed a cup of water that a random kid next to him had, took a sip of it, and spit it out afterwards. "What?!" Mr.L repeated.

"Yeah I am trying to be a cheerleader and so is Peach, and Rosie, so that's what we are going to do. They to begged me to be one and I don't even find it exciting," Daisy explained.

"So you're saying that you're going to be on of the hot cheerleaders that wear short skirts, and you'll be dancing and m-m-moving with a both of o-o-other girls," Mr.L said dreamily.

"Sure if I make the team," Daisy informed. A scene surged through Mr.L's mind that showed a bunch of cheerleaders during a football game saying his name in a cheer. And Mr.L was sitting at the top of the stands with a crown on his head.

"F-F-Fantastic,"Mr.L replied dreamily.

"Great so I need to go to the locker room to change, so I need you to go and wait in the gymnasium, can you handle that?" Daisy questioned.

"A-A-Anything love," Mr.L mumbled as he walked away. Mr.L walked for a while and as soon as he reached the entrance to the gym he snapped back into reality. As he entered he could see a few people in the bleachers and in front of one set of bleachers was two girls, one with long blonde hair and then other with medium blonde hair.

Mr.L walked up to the bleachers and spotted Dimentio, Mimi, and Nastasia sitting in that order. Mr.L made his way over there and sat right next to Dimentio. "Hey get off me!" yelled a female voice. Mr.L quickly stood up and saw an invisible Chandler became visible. Mr.L sat next to Chandler and looked at her. "Yeah be guilty, you're the one who ditched me during the 2nd period."

"Whatever," Mr.L said annoyingly. There was an awkward silence until Mimi broke it.

"So are you waiting for your girlie friend?" Mimi taunted while sticking her tongue out.

"What's so bad about having a girlfriend?" Mr.L asked.

"The problem is that you're getting soft," Dimentio cut in.

"That's not true," Mr.L spoke. Mr.L looked over to his side and saw a kid walking down the bleachers. At that moment he pushed the kid down the steps and made him tumble down at a quick pace.

"Oh no, listen L remember what the count said. Focus on you're duty's and not the girl 'Kay?" Nastasia informed.

"Yeah, you don't pay attention to me when you're in love," Chandler spoke.

"I don't pay attention to you period," Mr.L shot back while folding his arms. Before the group could continue speaking some other girls began to enter to the gym. Including Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. Mr.L stood up and waved and the group waved back.

The girls that were trying out sat on the very edge of the bleachers waiting for the try-outs to start. After a few minutes of murmuring and talking, the girl with the shorter blonde hair began to talk.

"Hello and welcome to cheerleading blah blah blah. Well you know all you have to do is try-," The first girl said but was interrupted by the girl with the long blonde hair.

"Hi I'm Angel!" The girl exclaimed while waving.

"Not yet Angel." the girl groaned, "Like I was saying, all you have to do is try-out and we'll just go from there. By the way I'm Priscilla if you didn't already know." Priscilla explained with a smile. She waited for a moment and then groaned in frustration. "Now Angel,"

"Hey I'm Angel," Angel introduced while smiling.

"Well anyways would anyone like to go first?" Priscilla asked.

"They don't have to volunteer. A matter a fact they don't even have to be here right now. My dad just got me a new device where I can talk to people from the future." Angel explained. Angel pulled out her cell phone and put it up to her ear. "Hello? Hello?"

Priscilla angrily pulled out her phone and called someone. She put it up to her ear and waited a bit. "Angel?" Priscilla replied.

"Hello?" Angel responded.

"Shut up Angel!" Priscilla yelled angrily. Angel hung up her phone and flashed a smile. "Okay are we ready too-," Priscilla began.

"Sorry I'm late I had to do something," Donte informed as he ran into the gym out of breath.

"Donte you're late!" Priscilla exclaimed while stomping.

"Yeah I just said that," Donte shot back.

"Well got over there with Angel!" Priscilla demanded.

"Don't you want him to help us with the judging?" Angel questioned.

"Shut up Angel!" Priscilla hollered.

"You don't have to act all mean and such, Angel didn't do anything," Donte informed.

"Well maybe you should go into the isolation room," Priscilla began.

"But I uh-," Donte responded.

"GO!" Priscilla demanded. Donte angrily looked at the girl and walked away. Everyone auditioned for the cheerleading squad and some try-outs were good and others were quite questionable. Donte came back in the middle of the try-outs and sat down next to Angel while Priscilla stood in front.

"Yeah Daisy you're amazing!" Mr.L called as he looked down.

"If she is so good then maybe you should try out," Chandler replied and then began to laugh hard.

"That is a great idea," Mr.L said and quickly stood up.

"HEY PEOPLE CAN I TRY OUT?" Mr.L yelled down getting the attention of Priscilla, Angel, and Donte.

"I have a name," Priscilla shot back.

"Like I care, I would like to try-out!" Mr.L informed as he walked down the bleachers and came up to the desk.

"Boys only," Priscilla informed.

"Then why is Donte here?" Angel asked.

"He is helping us," Priscilla informed.

"But I'm helping too, am I a boy?" Angel questioned.

"Shut up Angel; now can you do a backflip?" Priscilla asked as she looked at her clipboard and watched Mr.L walk into the middle of the gym.

"And that is?" Mr.L stated.

"Nevermind, um can you dance?" Priscilla interviewed curiously.

"Of course," Mr.L said with a smile. Mr.L kicked pom-pom away off the floor and tried to do a handstand but he ended up crashing to the ground and landing on his head in pain.

"Bad idea, okay how about a cartwheel?" Priscilla questioned.

"You're going need this!" Angel informed as she leaned to her side and picked up a steering wheel from a car.

"You're so stupid!" Priscilla exclaimed while throwing her clipboard down.

"Thank you," Angel replied while smiling and waving with her fingers together like a queen. Mr.L put his hands up to do a cartwheel and he leaned is whole body over preparing for the flip. He ended up failing and landing on his face holding his back in pain.

"Skip this you moron, If you made it we will call you by 5 tonight okay. If we don't call you then stay away from us got it?" Priscilla reminded and then grabbed a bunch of papers and stood up. "Angel, Donte come here now!" Priscilla demanded.

"I'm coming because I want to," Donte muttered while walking away.


	4. Live Like You're Dying Pt1

**Chapter 4... *Does a backflip* So yea I wonder how everyone's week is. If you haven't finished your homework go do it now I'll wait...Okay good :) Now you can read it! If you've seen them in the games I don't own 'em!**

**Note: These next 4 chapters are going to be parts. **

**Chapter 4: Live Like You're Dying Pt. 1**

**( Cameron's POV)**

_I was curled up in a ball in my closet rocking back and forth. It was 9:00 P.M, that was what the clock next to me had said. That was the only source of light in the closet I had. I tried to make my 7-year-old body fit in the small space but it was getting hard. It was sort of uncomfortable but I had to make it work; I just had to. _

_I heard noises downstairs, it sounded like my parents. They both were yelling, how unfortunate. I just didn't understand why my parent's take their anger out on me. Then again maybe if I was a good child I would be able to be treated right. When mommy and daddy come I always try to be on by best behavior. So I won't get hurt as much I suppose. Why am I such a failure? My dad had called my name, what did he need?_

_"CAMERON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" was a voice I heard. My dad was acting weird...again. My parents always hit me and say all the bad things about me now, but when Marshall and his parent's are around they act like complete angels. Why is that? Maybe Marshall is a better child around his parents then I am. I just don't know..._

_My father then suddenly burst into the room. I tightened my grip on my legs because of my fear. What did I do now? Am I such a bad child that when he comes home he has to hurt me? Why? I didn't know why but I started to cry, I miss Aiden. If Aiden was here then she would try to protect me from my daily beatings. Why did my only sister have to die?_

_I saw my dad walking over the room checking under my bed and all around. After a few seconds he came for the closet, he swung it opened and looked to the left of it. I was bundled around a bunch of blankets to the right. He looked to the right and he finally found me. He was going to do it again, why did he have to?_

_My father yanked me out of the closet by my forearm and pushed me beside him. "What are you doing I called you. Why were you in there?" said his booming voice._

_"I-I-I was just looking something, I'm sorry!" I responded while flinching. I was now more afraid than ever when he stared into his big brown eyes. He suddenly slapped me, hard. I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all. I see Marshall's parent's give him presents and say they love him. To Mario and Luigi too, but why not me? Why don't my parent's hug me and say they love me? I'm a bad child..._

_I fell to the ground in pain, I could feel blood rushing to my face in an instant. "Get up!" My dad demanded. I tried to stand up but my legs where hurting from yesterday's um... conflict? I could call it that I guess. I heard a little blue phone next to my bedside ring. Aiden put that in my room before she had that terrible accident. I wasn't sure if it was an accident though. I remember that my daddy took her and just hurt her badly. All I knew is that she was screaming and saying stop it please. I don't remember what he was doing to her. My mommy was there too, she hurt her as well._

_That blue phone and one picture of her was the last thing I remember of her. I reached for the phone, but my dad just stepped on my hand. He stumped hard and when he moved his foot I couldn't feel my hand. I think it was broken, because I knew I couldn't move it. He lifted me up and threw me against the door. My eye hit the door knob and that just made things a lot worse. I couldn't see out of the eye anymore. It hurt badly now. My dad came closer to me, I looked up and saw his angry face. He was covered in sweat as well._

_I put my heads up in fear as he came even closer. Sure enough more was coming, and I was right. As soon as that happened my dad took his gigantic fist and punched me in the face. I fell to the floor in even more pain as blood dripped from my little nose and my weak body fell limp. I decided to lift my body up; bad idea. I soon I lifted myself up my dad took his booted foot and kicked me in the face with it. After that I couldn't move. All I could see was blackness..._

**(Normal POV)**

"Cameron are you okay?" Marshall questioned as he looked at his roommate in his bed. Cameron sat in his made covered in sweat and he had a dramatic look on his face.

"I'm fine, I just thought of something that happened to me a while ago." Cameron informed.

"Like what?" Marshall questioned.

"Just what my parents did..." Cameron replied and then he fell silent. Marshall looked at his friend speechless. He didn't know what to say in response. "But it's okay, are you hallucinations getting better?" Cameron asked.

"Of course bubble gum flavored, rainbow eating Unicorn!" Marshall answered with a smile.

"You should go to bed," Cameron said while yawning. Cameron was able to take a glimpse of the clock and he saw that it was 6 A.M it was about time for Marshall to get up anyways.

"Yummy bubble gum," Marshall mumbled as he nibbled on Cameron's shoulder.

"Stop it, now go take a shower and get dressed you have to go to your class in a few," Cameron informed as he pushed his friend away. Cameron noticed that his cell phone was ringing. He picked it up and the caller ID informed that it was his doctor.

"Hi!" Cameron greeted over the phone.

"Oh hello is Cameron there?" said a male voice over the phone.

"Speaking," Cameron responded.

"Oh great, well Cameron I have some news for you and it's very heard to tell you!" said the doctor over the phone.

"What is it Dr. Grande?" Cameron questioned.

"We've done some test and we just found that the sickness of Aids is in your body." Dr. Grande informed.

"Oh my gosh," Cameron said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, it's so far along that we can't do anything to stop it, or to at least control it," Dr. Grande explained.

"So how long to I have?" Cameron spoke.

"2 days at most. I'm so very sorry but there is nothing that we can do," Dr. Grande said. They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up soon after. Cameron put his phone down and leaned back in his bed.

"Hey Cameron I'm feeling a little better," Marshall informed and then stopped talking when he saw Cameron with a gloomy expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Marshall walked up to Cameron and sat beside him.

" I just got a phone call from my doctor, I have Aids." Cameron said quietly.

"Oh no, how long did the doctor say you have; 6 months?" Marshall asked.

"Two days," Cameron informed.

"2 DAYS WHEN DID YOU GET THIS?!" Marshall yelled.

"I don't even know, but all I do know is that I could die any moment." Cameron spoke and then lied down.

"I can't believe it." Marshall said but then he thought of something, "Hey remember when we saw that movie where 1 guy was going to die and his 3 friends helped him do all the things that he hadn't done before?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah?" Cameron answered while sitting up.

"Well how about we do all the things that you haven't done before to make your life full of excitement on your last few days," Marshall explained.

"I don't know..." Cameron began.

"Come on, we can do a bunch of things. I want my best friend to have the time of his life!" Marshall said while squeezing their faces together and looking forward.

"Okay fine I'll do it!" Cameron agreed with a smile.

* * *

"So Mr.L I like you a lot. You can be nice at times, you're very pretty, and you're romantic, but this isn't really working out!" Daisy informed.

"BUT WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR A DAY. IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Mr.L whined while hugging Daisy.

"I'm sorry Mr.L but this isn't right please let go," Daisy asked.

"No," Mr.L cried while hugging her legs and crying.

"Come on I have to get home, I have to baby sit!" Daisy groaned.

"WHEN I HAD YOU TO MYSELF I DIDN'T WANT YOU AROUND. THOSE PRETTY FACES ALWAYS MADE YOU STAND OUT IN THE CROWD!" Mr.L sung but he screamed it more than sung it.

Daisy finally pushed Mr.L off of her and turned away quickly. "BABY COME BACK!" Mr.L screamed. Mr.L cocked his head to the side and watched Daisy walk away. "More like Baby Got Back!" Mr.L spoke and then skipped in the other direction.

Daisy walked away and come up to Peach and Rosalina talking. "Hey guys I broke up with Mr.L," Daisy informed while looking at them.

"Oh darn," The girls said at the same time while snapping.

"Guess what we didn't make the cheerleading squad," Peach said.

"Congrats!" Daisy responded with a smile. Peach chuckled a bit.

" So Marshall texted me that he is having a party tonight and to come. You guys in?" Rosalina replied.

"I'm down!" Peach cheered.

"Can't I'm babysitting a friend of the family named Matthew tonight," Daisy informed.

"They why don't you ask someone to babysit him for you?" Rosalina suggested as the group of three exited out of the school building.

"That' s a great idea," Daisy informed.

"How about Mr.L?" Peach suggested.

"Bad idea, he is probably going to choke him alive," Daisy revealed.

"How about Luigi, Luigi is very trustworthy and he owes you right?" Rosalina replied.

"Vice versa," Peach informed as she ate something out of her backpack.

"Fine I'll ask him," Daisy agreed as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

Daisy sat on her couch next to a little kid named Matthew. Matthew was eleven years old and he had dark bluish black hair. He had on a blue shirt and black skinny jeans. He was just sitting on the couch texting on his phone. "My ex-boyfriend Luigi is coming to babysit you. I have to go somewhere," Daisy informed while turning to him.

"I'm not a baby Daisy, and besides Daisy maybe you should watch your boyfriend of the future if you know what i'm saying," Matthew replied as he moved his eyebrows up twice and winking at her.

"You're eleven, keep on dreaming," Daisy responded. Matthew shrugged and then looked at his phone again. There was a soft knock on the door and Daisy jumped up quickly. Daisy opened the door and in stepped Luigi with a smile. "Thanks Luigi your a life saver," Daisy stated while picking up her coat and giving him a hug.

"No problem," Luigi said with a smile.

"Alright I'll be back soon. Remember my parents cannot find out. If they do they will kill me," Daisy informed while putting her hands together.

"Yeah, because my girl has to stay alive at least until I turn eighteen," Matthew said while walking up to her.

"She's taken," Luigi snapped while folding his arms.

"I broke up with him actually," Daisy informed.

"Oh well I hope you find someone soon," Luigi replied.

"I won't have to look very far," Daisy said to herself as she walked out of her house and closed the door behind her.

"So Matthew am I right? What do you like to do?" Luigi questioned while bending down.

"Get out of my face!" Matthew snapped while pushing him and getting back on the sofa and beginning to text someone again.

"Um so what's your favorite subject in school?" Luigi questioned while sitting down next to him.

"Shut up faggot," said Matthew without looking up from his phone.

"You shouldn't be using that language," Luigi informed while throwing his hands on his hips.

"And you shouldn't be annoying me faggot," Matthew argued while still texting.

"This is going to be a long night," Luigi groaned while leaning back.

"Make me dinner faggot," Matthew ordered without looking up.

* * *

**Yeah I wrote something...Tell me if you like it, tell me if you didn't. Tell me if you like cheese idk...**

**P.S who loves Grimsley from Pokemon? I do...**


	5. Live Like You're Dying Pt2

**Love those reviews, and I love talking to people so if you like you can send me a PM. *If we aren't already talking :)* All us writers on here support one other. And if you writers like to write and I haven't seen your stories and you want me to review I'll read it. And I might even give a shout out *winks* I'm thirsty...**

**_I don't own all those pretty Nintendo characters :)_  
**

**Chapter 5: Live Like You're Dying Pt. 2**

Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy were walking in an apartment building. Peach was trudging behind the two dripping wet.

"This is going to be fun, do I look okay?" Daisy asked as she walked in the hallways of Marshall's apartment building.

"Stop putting yourself all out there for your ex-boyfriend. That isn't right," Rosalina informed while nodding.

"And it isn't right that you guys did that," Peach mumbled while folding her arms.

"Were Sorry!" Daisy and Rosalina exclaimed at the same time.

"It was an accident," Daisy reassured.

"THERE WAS A FISH IN MY PANTS!" Peach yelled.

"I do like sushi," Rosalina added with a grin. Peach glared at Rosalina angrily and Rosalina walked away walked up to the door about to knock and then a girl come up to the door holding an empty measuring cup.

"Oh hello," The introduced as she came by the three girls.

"Oh hi do you need anything?" Daisy questioned while extending her hand.

"Yeah I wanted to borrow some sugar from my neighbors. Seems like a lot of stuff is happening like a party. Too bad I wasn't invited. I thought we were close," said the girl while looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, well I'm here because my boyfriend invited us. What's your name?" Rosalina asked as she stepped up to shake her hand.

"I'm Katelyn but everyone calls me Kate," Kate informed as she shook the hand.

"That's pretty well I'm Daisy, that's Peach and that's Rosalina," Daisy said.

"Alright well when you get in there they'll probably just let you stay, and give you sugar of course," Peach said while chuckling.

"I don't need sugar I just wanted an excuse to come over," Kate informed while laughing. Rosalina knocked on the door as the other 2 talking and then Marshall opened the door.

" And you are?" Marshall joked while looking at them.

"Really?" Daisy said while laughing.

"Who are you guys?" Marshall said while smiling. Rosalina tickled Marshall and made him back up. Rosalina walked inside first and then followed by the other two girls.

"Hey Marshall," Kate introduced while walking inside with him.

"Hey Kate," Marshall responded while grabbing her hand and leading her inside.

* * *

Luigi put an oven mitt on his hand and opened the oven with the same hand. Afterwards Luigi stuck his RIGHT hand in the oven and touched the pan. **(How many times have I done that?)**Luigi quickly brought his hand back and put it in his mouth. "Bad idea," Luigi groaned while sucking on his hand. Luigi put his left gloved hand inside the oven and brought out a pan with pepperoni pizza. Luigi took a pizza cutter he found in the kitchen and quickly cut it.

"I smell pizza, is it done fag?" Matthew asked as he walked into the kitchen and stuck his phone in his back pocket.

"My name is Luigi and yes it is done," Luigi said while trying to bear a smile.

"Luigi; fag, they're both gay," Matthew informed while putting his hand up. Matthew walked over to the pan and picked up a slice of pizza. He took I bite of it and then sat down. "I taste alright I guess."

"Good so what do you want to do?" Luigi questioned while grabbing a slice as well and sitting across from him.

"Egg someones house," Matthew suggested as he finished his pizza.

"How about we do something a little more legal?" Luigi proposed.

"What am I eleven?" Matthew spat.

"Yes; yes you are!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Whatever," Matthew mumbled as he pulled out his phone.

"You remind me of a little girl Melaina that I babysat a while ago." Luigi then shivered, "She played with dynamite."

"Dynamite what is she three? I 'play' other stuff now faggot!" Matthew informed.

"You know what? Why don't you go run with scissors?" Luigi snapped.

"Aww, why don't you come out the closet. It's a little dark in there," Matthew said in a baby voice.

"You're annoying!" Luigi exclaimed as he stood up.

"Oh Fu-," Matthew began.

"You better be saying fudge!" Luigi interrupted. Matthew picked up a fruit from the table and chucked at Luigi hitting him in between his legs. Luigi fell to the ground and started to cry in pain. Matthew walked over to the teen boy and stood on top of him and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"You're phone sucks, okay recent people you texted. Hmm, Peach, Mario, Eclair about ten times...Oh who is this Marshall person?" Matthew asked.

"My brother!" Luigi groaned in pain.

"Fun I'll text him. Hey Marshall did you know how much I hate you? I hate you so much that I'd rather eat peanuts then talk to you. You're so effin ugly that when your robbed the robber gives you their stuff and walks away." Matthew texted and then turned to Luigi.

"Actually he does date tons of girls," Luigi informed.

"Oh." Matthew erased the message that he typed and then created another one, "You ugly male slut. How do girls even like you? You're a stupid gay guy, and more faggotity then me. I hate every inch of you and I hope that you die by getting eaten by Lois Lane. P.S Greedo DIDN'T shoot first!" Matthew texted and then sent the message.

"Don't send that he'll kill me!" Luigi whined.

"Shut up faggot," Matthew yelled while kicking him.

* * *

Mario knocked on his older brother apartment door softly. His mother Iris stood beside him holding a box of stuff. Someone that neither of them recognized opened the door and let them in. "Is Marshall having a party?" Mario asked his mother while walking in more.

"I'm guessing yes by the loud music and the young adults dancing," Iris said while frowning.

"Well let's go this way and try to find your eldest son," Mario suggested while holding his mother's shoulders and walking forward. Mario pushed his mother towards a backroom that was closed. Mario and Iris walked inside and saw Marshall sitting on a bed and Cameron under the blankets laying down with his head covered by a pillow.

"Come on Cameron, this is all about you. You're supposed to be having the time of your life!" Marshall assured while trying to take the pillow.

"I'm about to die, I have Aids I don't deserve to live!" Cameron cried.

"YOU HAVE AIDS!" Iris and Mario yelled as Iris dropped the box.

"Have you heard of protection?" Mario yelled. **(Don't have sex 'til your married kids :D)**

"No it's not like that, maybe I got infected with a needle I don't know. But the point is that I'm about to die and Marshall isn't taking things seriously!" Cameron explained.

"Look i'm sorry, I understand how bad you fell about this but all I want you to do is enjoy yourself. I don't want you to go your my best friend!" Marshall stated.

"You're right i'm sorry," Cameron mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, you should be doing all those things you haven't done before!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Like breaking the fourth wall?" Cameron suggested.

"No not that, you should try to doing something else like skydiving!" Marshall said with a smile. Rosalina suddenly burst into the room with a smile on her face.

"Mario our song is playing right now!" Rosalina exclaimed while jumping around and clapping.

"Pon De Replay?" Mario answered.

"Yeah!" Rosalina cheered.

"IT GOES ONE-BY-OE EVEN TWO-BY-TWO EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR LET ME SHOW YOU HOW WE DO!" Mario and Rosalina screamed.

"This isn't the time for us to be screaming like drunk people!" Cameron exclaimed while frowning. After Cameron had said that Rosalina and Mario stopped screaming and began to do the robot together. They did a move and then they both fell to the ground laughing.

"You're phone is ringing!" Marshall informed as he handed Cameron is phone.

"Alright." Cameron picked up his phone and he realized that it was Dr. Grande, "Hello?"

"Cameron I've got wonderful news, well for you! Not for the person who really has Aids. Ouch!" Dr. Grande informed.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"It seems that I mixed up your records, you don't have Aids but you have a decent credit score!" Dr. Grande explained.

"OH THANKS DOC THANKS FANTASTIC NEW!" Cameron cheered. Cameron hung up his phone and then stood on his bed and started to dance. "I'm not going to die!" Afterwards Cameron ran out of the room happily.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't as funny, I didn't have much time to write today. But trust me, I will upload another chapter tomerrow and it is going to be sooooooo funny I promise.**

**Question I want you to answer: Out if this story who has the best personality? **


	6. Girl Scouts Are Scary Part 1

**Well um this is a new chapter. And such so you can read it if you like. Also sorry about the lateness-ness. Well anyways enjoy :) PS this writer's account is a curse free zone now :) I don't care what you guys do but i'm not and I feel happy about that! Soooo Happy!**

**Chapter 6: Girl Scouts Are Scary Part 1**

"Noah may I tell you something?" Marshall questioned as he stood on the island inside the kitchen standing up and taking a grape from a bowl.

"Sure why not," Noah said as he he sitting on the other side of the island sitting on a stool eating some of the grapes as well.

"I like this girl. Now these aren't the feelings like 'I'm cute, you're cute let's make-out' no it's not like that. I think I sort of love her," Marshall admitted.

"And this girl is?" Noah began while chewing on a grape.

"Kate," Marshall revealed.

"Ohh Kate? You should ask her out. She's really nice and she would probably say yes," Noah informed.

"I doubt it. I'm really not this hesitant when I like a girl. But she is different. I really like her and maybe she's the one! " Marshall spoke.

"The next one you'll date?" Noah began.

"No, I mean my life partner," Marshall admitted.

"Well then you'll have to ask her out on a date man," Noah informed as Marshall took the last grape and he stood up with the empty bowl in hand.

"I"m not sure about that, but I'll think about it," Marshall decided as he took the empty bowl and Noah sat back down.

The two began to talk about something until Cameron came into the apartment holding his backpack.

"CAMERON THINK FAST!" Noah yelled loudly. Before Cameron could react Noah threw an orange at him and hit him in the stomach. Cameron fell to the ground and held his stomach in pain

"That was a stupid thing to do!" Marshall snapped while looking at Noah.

"Oh I'm sorry, I tried to warn you before I threw it!" Noah replied as he walked over to Cameron and offered him a hand.

"Shut up!" Cameron said while glaring at him.

"Yeah shut up," agreed Marshall.

"Oh, you're on Cameron's side!" Noah whined.

"No, I'm on the Noah shut's up side!" Marshall replied while folding his arms.

"You're feisty!" Noah informed while folding his arms.

* * *

Mario sat in the family room munching on some sweet popcorn while watching T.V. Suddenly the doorbell rung and Mario stood up quickly. Mario stretched and then opened his front door to see two little girls who were about the age of eight or nine. Both were wearing sashes and there outfits contained a green hat and a small green dress.

"Hello would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" said that first girl who had curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Um let's see what kind do you have um and your names are?" Mario questioned.

"Well I'm Sabrina and this girl is Piper," The girl said while pointing to the other girl who had long wavy brown hair and brown hair.

"We have Mint Chocolate, Cookies 'N Creme, Peanut Butter, Chocolate Chip, and Pecan." Piper informed with a smile.

"Wow that sounds good, but I think me dieting is for the best. Maybe next time," Mario replied while patting his stomach.

"It's okay you can get some. You can diet later, remember YOLO," Sabrina spoke.

"Yolo?" Mario questioned.

"You Obviously Love Oreos!" Piper responded while holding up a box of Cookie 'N Creme cookies.

"That's cute, maybe later girls," Mario chuckled and then began to close his doors.

"Look 50-year-old, we are challenging the group in Linewood park too see who can sell the most cookies. AND IF WE'RE GOING TO WIN THEN YOU NEED TO BUY OUR COOKIES!" Sabrina yelled.

"First of all I'm 16; second of all I'm really not interested in buying any. Maybe I can buy some on your guy's next fundraiser," Mario responded with a smile. Sabrina pulled Mario down by his collar and looked at him in the eyes.

"One way or another we are going to get our money and your going to get our cookies punk. So you either pay for the cookies now are suffer the worst days of your life. Considering your weight you probably don't have much longer to go!" Sabrina whispered.

"First of all I like spaghetti, sue me. Also you can do whatever you want. I'm not scared of a couple little girls selling cookies." Mario informed with a smile. Piper and Sabrina looked at each other and nodded. Afterwards they walked away from Mario confidently. "Who do they think they are?" Mario mumbled to himself.

Mario sat down on the couch and turned up the volume on the television. The remote didn't work so Mario banged on the remote; nothing happened. He became frustrated to he took the back off and gasped. Written in crayon on the batteries in Red said:

**_We aren't kidding! You better_ run!**

Mario screamed and then ran out of the room.

* * *

"_Walking...To my ex girlfriends house! Walking...going ask her out! Walking...but i'm still in doubt!" _Mr.L sung as he walked up Daisy's driveway and knocked on her door. There was a long silence but no answer. Mr.L saw movement inside but no one answered. "I have a package for Daisy Sarasa!" Mr.L announced with a smile.

Daisy quickly opened the door and then she frowned at what she saw. "You have a package for me?" Daisy spoke annoying.

"A package of pure hotness, don't hesitate to open me," Mr.L informed while raising his eyebrows twice.

"What do you want?" Daisy snapped while folding her arms.

"I want your blood," Mr.L said seductively as he rolled his letters and moved closer to her.

"Uh no!" Daisy said while crossing her arms and pushing Mr.L away.

"Come on, I want to throw a roll of pennies down your wishing-," Mr.L began but Daisy became angry.

"That is really perverted, you just like me for my body. That's not how relationships work. Only horrible people do that," Daisy exclaimed.

"Um I remember, you like Marshall for his exterior only," Mr.L informed while smirking.

"Whatever!" Daisy snapped as she walked back inside her home getting ready to close her door.

"Look, I think that you and Luigi should get back together," Mr.L suggested.

"Whoa where did this come from?" Daisy questioned.

"I don't know, am I sick?" Mr.L asked himself while touching his face. Daisy rolled her eyes in response. "I think you and Luigi should get back together because you probably don't want to go out with me again. And I liked when I picked on Luigi on his sexy girlfriend would come to the rescue."

"Whatever okay, I'll consider it get off my case," Daisy demanded.

"Trust me on this one Daisy. Luigi is the last one you got. You can't just sit in your yard with a milkshake in hand. Boys aren't that stupid...most of the time," Mr.L informed with a smile.

"Your sweet," Daisy replied and she gave Mr.L a kiss on the cheek afterwards. Daisy backed up into her house while smiling and waving to Mr.L.

* * *

Rosalina carefully walked through the 3 floor on in her boyfriend's apartment building looking for his room. Rosalina soon found his room and then prepared to knock on it. But she stopped because she heard noises inside that sounded like two males.

"Come on Cameron just go with it she'll be fine,"

_"I don't know Marshall. What if she gets mad at me_."

"Trust me she won't. She probably has been expecting this for a while now."

_"I want to do it so badly but what if it hurts her? I can't bear that."_

"Well I don't know if it's happened to her or not but the point is that you've guys are ready for this. You've got to do this or it'll just hurt you."

_"You're right Marshall. I'll talk to Rosalina and i'll end this thing between us. She'll be great_."

"Yeah, I've done this plenty of times. I have plenty of experience and I'm sure you'll do fine. Same with Rosie,"

"_I bet," _

Rosalina backed up from the door in shock. She knew exactly what they were talking about. "Cameron's going to break up with me. What did I do wrong?" Rosalina asked with her eyes full of tears. Rosalina ran down then hall while sobbing.

* * *

**My neck hurts...hmmmmm Well anyways what was that little conversation Marshall and Cameron were having. And will Mario buy those girl scout cookies?**

**( My new thing) Question of the Chapter: What would you do in Mario's situation?**


	7. Girl Scouts Are Scary Part 2

**Oh how very nice of you guys to come by and read this, makes my widdle heart feel good. Trust me after chapter 8 I'll update my other stories and delete my other one. Yep I'm deleting one of my stories. Sorry about that, so sorry. So um on with this I guess.**

**Chapter 7: Girl Scouts Are Scary Part 2**

Rosalina was sitting at the lunch table with Peach, Daisy, and Pauline eating lunch while she spoke and the others listened. "I think he said that I'd be fine with this. Why would I be okay with him breaking up with me?" Rosalina whined as a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

Peach embraced her friend and then Rosalina cried hard into her shoulder. "What if there's someone else?" Pauline asked while throwing her hands into the air. Daisy hit Pauline hard on the shoulder and glared at her. "I mean what if he thinks he isn't good enough for you?" Pauline looked at Daisy for reassurance; Daisy nodded in return.

"Cameron is perfect, he's too good for me." Rosalina sobbed.

"If Cameron is too much of anything for you then it's age," Peach informed. Daisy and Rosalina glared at Peach angrily. "Too much?"

"Duh," Daisy spoke

"You should just ignore all his phone call until he realizes how good you are," Pauline suggested.

"That's stupider then dubstep!" Daisy snapped.

"I like dubstep," Rosalina informed as she wiped a tear away.

"I agree dubstep is stupid," Pauline agreed.

"Dubstep is pretty fascinating," Peach informed.

"Says the blondes," Pauline chuckled.

"I know right," Daisy laughed. Rosalina folded her arms and looked away. Mario crept up to the table and looked around. Luigi came up close behind but a brown spread was around his lips and he was holding a large cooler. The brothers sat side-by-side awkwardly. Mario looked around himself in a weird fashion. There were bags under his eyes and they were bloodshot.

Luigi on the other hand had a gigantic cooler that was at room temperature full of Nutella. Luigi opened a large jar that was about 8 pounds, and took a big ladle and ate the Nutella off of the getting it all over himself.

"Mario?" Peach said slowly.

"HUH?!" Mario yelled as he turned towards Peach in shock and shaking as he did.

"What's wrong?" Rosalina questioned as she moved closer to them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was up all night securing my house from those horrible girl scouts. Their gonna kill me!" Mario cried and then lied his head down on Peach's lap.

"Cameron's gonna dump me!" Rosalina cried and then she lied her head on the other side of Peach's lap. Peach awkwardly raised her hands and rubbed both Mario and Rosalina's heads.

"Is that Nutella stuff really that good?" Daisy questioned as she moved one of her hands towards Luigi's cooler. Once Daisy was really close Luigi looked up from his jar and hissed at her. Daisy pulled her hand back and then moved it forward. Every time Daisy moved her hand close to it Luigi hissed in response.

"Hey mirror!" Mr.L greeted as he came by Luigi and leaned next to him. Mr.L took one of Luigi's jars of Nutella and Luigi glared at him in response. "I intimate you not Vice Versa," Mr.L spoke. Mr.L opened the jar of Nutella and ate some of it using his finger.

"Oh Mr.L I need your help. Two little girls are trying to kill me because I wouldn't buy their cookies. You've got to help me!" Mario whined while hugging Mr.L's thighs.

"These cloth's cost a lot of money; hands off!" Mr.L demanded.

"Really, I thought you found those in the lost and found!" Daisy said while eating a chip. Mr.L tugged on the bandana around his neck and smiled at Daisy.

"Fine Mario I'll be over your house at 6," Mr.L said with a smile.

* * *

Marshall stood in his living humming a sweet tune while dancing around. Meanwhile Cameron was sitting on the sofa biting his nails. "This is no time for dancing," Cameron said dramatically.

"Actually it's the perfect time to dance. This song is stuck in my head," Marshall said with a smile.

"Rosalina will be over any minute. And if things go well you have to GO!" Cameron informed while standing up.

"Oh I wanna stay, ohh can I?" Marshall pleaded while jumping up and down.

"That's sick," Cameron spoke while folding his arms.

"We know this," Marshall said with a frown and then walked towards the door until there was a soft knock. Cameron was about to scream until Marshall silenced him.

Marshall smiled and then skipped to the door. Marshall opened to the door to reveal a Rosalina standing tall and confident. "Hallway I'll be," Marshall informed and then went into the hallway. As soon as the door closed Marshall leaned against it eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So Rosalina there is something that I'd really like to talk about!" Cameron informed while playing with his hands.

"Yeah I know. I know there is a very valid reason why you want to do this and it's perfectly fine with me. You can do whatever you want," Rosalina informed while trying not to cry.

"Really well where do you want to do it?" Cameron asked while avoiding eye contact.

"Does it matter?" Rosalina said while on the verge of having a break-down. Her eyes were beginning to water and she was terribly upset.

"Well okay," Cameron responded with a smile. Cameron came up close to Rosalina and lied a kiss on her lips. Rosalina then started to cry as he kissed her. "Why are you crying?" Cameron asked as Rosalina wiped her eyes.

"Because you're going to break up with me, I know that you want it okay. I"m so very sorry about this. What did I do wrong?" Rosalina whined through tears.

"Break up with you? Why would I want to break up with you? You did nothing wrong," Cameron informed while rubbing his hands through her hair. "Where did you get that crazy idea from?"

"I thought that you wanted to break up with me when I heard you and Marshall talking two days ago," Rosalina replied as she wiped away tears.

"Uh, oh ohhhhh! I see what you heard. I guess you interpreted the wrong thing when we were talking. We were talking about something else. I didn't know you heard that conversation," Cameron spoke.

"I kind of heard it when I was in the hallway. What were you guys talking about then?" Rosalina questioned.

"Well that's the thing. We were talking and he was thinking that we should ummmm 'bump uglies'," Cameron informed while saying the last part quietly.

"What?!" Rosalina exclaimed with a confused look.

"Horizontally Dance," Cameron responded.

"Say what?" Rosalina replied.

"Show you how much I love you in a physical way," Cameron said but a little quieter.

"Oh well I love you- WAIT! Ohhh I get it now! You and Marshall actually talk about that stuff. How cute!" Rosalina stated with a grin.

"I guess," Cameron mumbled.

"Well since I now understand what you mean, I don't think that we should think about that now in our relationship," Rosalina informed.

"I agree, thank goodness things aren't awkward anymore." Cameron sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah," said Rosalina as she hugged her boyfriend.

"THAT'S IT?" Marshall yelled from outside the door. Rosalina and Cameron quickly turned towards the door and Marshall quickly opened it afterwards. "At least yell at him for thinking about patching the tent near the waterfall," Marshall said with a grin.

"GET OUT!" Rosalina demanded.

"This is my house," Marshall informed.

"That you're getting out of," Cameron cut in as he pushed Marshall out.

* * *

"They're going to be here any minute," Mario said as he stared out his front window and shivered.

"I've got this handled. Just a little gasoline and matches will do the trick," Mr.L responded with a smile.

"Couldn't we go to jail?" Mario questioned.

Mr.L stood up and walked over to Mario while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me everything is going to be fine. And if the police show up we'll blame everything on Luigi," Mr.L informed.

"Seems a little risky don't you think?" Mario asked curiously.

"Risky is my middle name," Mr.L exclaimed confidently.

"You have a middle name?" questioned Mario.

"Focus dumb one!" Mr.L stated while grabbing Mario's cheeks. Mario was about to speak, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Saved by the bell!" Mr.L cheered.

Mario walked up to the door and opened it. It revealed two little girls who apparently were girl scouts. "Give us our money; we'll give you your cookies!" Piper spoke angrily.

"Look whose Living Single," Mr.L said with a smile. Suddenly there was an audience laugh that made the 4 people in the room look around curiously.

"What was that?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know, I think that happens whenever you make a reference. Anyways we've got something in store for you guys," said Mario in a smile.

"Like what chubs?" Piper snapped.

"See? You little girls don't even know what we are going to do; or what's going to happen in this world. That's why you've got to Think Like a Man!" Mr.L laughed. Once again an audience laugh was heard. "That reference was not intentional," Mr.L admitted.

"Look are you going to buy our cookies or what?" Sabrina yelled.

"How about or what?" Mario said with a grin.

* * *

"Get us down from here!" Piper hollered as her and Sabrina where being tied up against a pole in a grassy field Mario and Mr.L were in.

"My dad's a cop," Sabrina informed.

"Why would I care about your father's profession?" Mr.L argued back.

"Get us down you idiot!" Sabrina snapped while folding her arms.

"We'll think about it," Mario replied as he rubbed a leaf on both girl's legs.

"What's that?" Piper questioned while looking down.

"Poison Ivy!" Mr.L admitted with a grin on his face.

"OH NO!" Both girls screamed at the same time. Mr.L then dumped gasoline all over the girls'...sashes on the ground.

"NOT OUR SASHES!" Both girls called.

"Oh yes," Mr.L replied and then he lite a match and dropped it in the pile. Afterwards the girls bursted into tears.

"Fine we won't bother you anymore," Sabrina said through tears.

"Good, NOW GIVE ME SOME OATMEAL COOKIES!" Mr.L demanded while getting close to Piper.

"W-W-We don't have any," Piper muttered. Mr.L angrily took one of the girls bags and went digging through it. Once he found nothing he threw it. Accidently the bag landed on Piper against the pole made her hit her head hard. She fell unconscious.

"Uh oh," Mario and Mr.L mumbled at the same time. Right after that two ran off into distance, but Mr.L stopped Mario before they were to far away.

"Don't forget the rest of the cookies," Mr.L instructed. Mario nodded and ran back to get the other cookies.

* * *

**I hope I didn't offend any girl scouts :)**

**Question of The Chapter: Whose your favorite OC in this story? Basically which character did i make up, do you like the best? **

**Do you guys want to know who my favorite is? I haven't decided yet...**


	8. Repita

**I am now addicted to Kirby, *Starts to cry* I know I just love how cute and squashy he is. AWWWWWWWWW! Guess who got me addicted to that? Lol *Few will understand that* My little brother loves him too.**

**Warning: You will LEARN something in this chapter. Just so you know...**

**Chapter 8: Repita**

"Hey Bro!" Mr.L called as he walked up to Luigi and leaned next to him in the middle of the hallway.

"When did you start calling me bro?" Luigi questioned while looking at him.

"When I got this!" Mr.L informed while holding up a birth certificate. The blanks were answered as followed.

**Name: _Mr.L duh..._**

**Weight: _None of your business!  
_**

**Born on: _A bed stupid!_**

**Is the child of:_ Iris and Stirleng, what? I don't know their last name._ Dummies...**

"This is obviously fake," Luigi informed.

"Oh really? How?" Mr.L questioned while throwing his hands on his hips.

"On the third blank they're asking for the DATE! And you spelled my dad's name wrong!" Luigi listed.

"Doctors are stupid they don't know!" Mr.L shot back.

"I'm sorry but we aren't related. But my parents could adopt your lonely soul of you like," Luigi suggested.

"First of all I'm not a lonely soul, second didn't your parents already adopt that dude with the teeth?" Mr.L asked.

"That dude with the teeth?" Luigi repeated.

"Cameron," Mr.L said louder.

"Oh no, since he moved in when he was an adult my parents let him live with us. He was legally an adult!" Luigi explained.

"Okay I understand," Mr.L gave Luigi smile and skipped down the hallway. Luigi closed his locker and tightly wrapped his hands around his books. He was happy he was a Junior, but he was disappointed about how soon college was coming. Was he ready for that? Luigi was daydreaming about what was going to happen as he walked down the hallway.

Luigi wasn't watching where he was going and he accidentally bumped into Daisy making both of them fall backwards and land on the ground. Luigi quickly snapped into realty and stood up to help his friend up. "Sorry about that I was thinking," Luigi responded while grabbing Daisy's hand and pulling her up. Luigi's cheeks turned a bright red as he did so.

"It's alright thanks. Plus I was looking for you," Daisy informed while smiling.

"What do you need?" Luigi asked with his cheeks still red.

"I just wanted to apologize for the pain I put you through. Even though I'm being honest what I did was wrong. Going out with Marshall when you were still hurt. I was being self-centered and I feel horrible about what I did to you," Daisy said in all one breath.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of something you didn't do," Luigi apologized. Luigi looked up at Daisy and he gave her a hug. Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So you think that we could turn things back to normal?" Daisy asked while staring up at Luigi.

"I think so," Luigi said with a smile. Daisy leaned in and gave Luigi a kiss on the cheek. Luigi blushed in response.

"Best boyfriend in the world," Daisy whispered while holding his hand.

* * *

**After School...**

Mario walked into his household and slammed the door right behind him. Right after he closed it and walked a bit and ended up in the family. Once there he plopped himself on the couch and turned the television on. A few minutes passed until the front door flung open and revealed a tired Rosalina breathing heavily, and her hair messes up. "You can't run forever," Rosalina informed.

"Then I'll walk," Mario spoke. Rosalina walked over to Mario and sat down right next to him.

"Come on now Mario, you know that I have to tutor you in Spanish Class. You're going to fail it," Rosalina replied while taking some books out of her backpack.

"Whatever," Mario mumbled. Rosalina snatched the remote from Mario and turned the television off. She then looked at Mario and then picked up a pencil.

"Repita, el lápiz," Rosalina instructed.

"What?" Mario questioned.

"Repita means repeat so; repita, el lápiz," Rosalina explained.

"Mail Lips," Mario replied.

"Not Mail lips, el lápiz. What does el lápiz mean?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm guessing a pencil since your holding one," Mario said with a smile.

"Si; muy bien," Rosalina congradulated.

"And that means..." Mario began.

"Yes very well, you need some more practice," Rosalina informed. Rosalina stood up and walked over to a clock that was on a table. "La reloj es encima de la mesa," Rosalina spoke.

"La Ricky intablacana!" Mario exclaimed.

"You're just mixing words and sounds together," Rosalina shot back.

"How do you think they created the English Language?" Mario questioned.

"Ug okay this is what I said: The clock is on top of the table!" Rosalina informed.

"I know that it's my house duh," Mario responded.

Rosalina ignored Mario and began to walk around the room while pointing to things and speaking, "Repita, el libro."

Mario: Bookito

Rosalina: La silla

Mario: Chairito

Rosalina: La bolígrafo

Mario: Folderito

Rosalina turned towards Mario and put her hands on her hips. "You can't just put the word 'ito' at the end of the word to make it Spanish," Rosalina scolded.

"Yeah you can," Mario said with a confident smile.

"Whatever, anyways repeat after me. El Sacapuntas," Rosalina spoke while moving her hands in the motion of a pencil sharpener.

" 'Elloseekeepenintwotasss," Mario mumbled and then smiled in response.

"NO no no!" Rosalina exclaimed and then lowered her voice.

"Hey I can speak Spanish," Mario said with a smile.

"NO YOU CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH. YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Rosalina exclaimed and then walked out of Mario's house and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and others were sitting in health class talking. They were speaking until the teacher stood up and began to speak. "Hello class we have a brand new lesson," The teacher named Mrs. Dodson said with a smile. Ms. Dodson then held up a small square package and looked around with a smile. "What is this?" she asked.

A few students giggled and no one raised their hand to answer. "How about Mario?" Ms. Dodson suggested while looking at Mario.

"A condom," Mario response while leaning back.

"Correct, now I would like to a have volunteer,-" Ms. Dodson began.

"NO!" All boys except Mr.L yelled. Mr.L was actually raising his hand to volunteer.

"I mean a volunteer to apply this condom to this human body," Ms. Dodson replied with a smile and pointing to a skeleton.

Mr.L shook his head and then put his hand down. "How about umm Daisy," Ms. Dodson said with a smile.

"Oh no not her. She has had far too much practice," Dimentio replied as Daisy walked past him to the front of the room.

Ms. Dodson handed Daisy the square package and smiled in response. "GOOO DAISY!" Donte yelled from the back of the room.

"Do I have to do it?" Daisy mumbled while folding her arms.

"Yeah you have to," Ms. Dodson responded with a smile. Daisy slowly opened the package and then looked around the room for reassurance.

"Wow I wonder if it's like this all the time," Mr.L mumbled to an invisible Chandler next to him. Daisy sat there with the item sitting there just standing.

"Fine, you can go back to your seat," Ms. Dodson sighed as she picked a basket up from the table. Daisy walked back to her seat and sat down in-between Donte and Alec. "Alright I'm passing around condoms to everyone of you so you'll have no excuse but to use it." Ms. Dodson spoke. Mr.L looked over at Daisy and winked in response.

The basket was passed around and it soon got to Mario. Mario grabbed one and then he passed it to Luigi. As soon as the basket went into Luigi's hands Mr.L swiped it away from him. "You won't be needing one," Mr.L said with a smile. Afterwards Mr.L took one and then examined the package. Then he took the entire basket and dumped it on his desk.

Mr.L raised his hand and Ms. Dodson glared at him."Um excuse me, but I don't have enough." Mr.L informed with a smirk on his face.

"Idiot," Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"I'm celibate so yes I don't need one," Luigi said with a smile on his face.

"Ohh I've got it, I had your brother two years ago," Ms. Dodson said while clapping.

"Inside y-," Mr.L began but then Daisy smacked him on the back of his head.

"In my class, I loved Marshall," Ms. Dodson informed.

"I don't like him," said Mr.L.

"And we don't like you," Donte spoke and then began to touch his braces.

"Marshall told me that he is going to wait until he was married to have sex. I just love him," Ms. Dodson laughed.

"Well let me put it this way, Marshall has been inside of many things beside your classroom if you know what I mean," Mr.L informed and then raised his eyebrows twice.

* * *

**School takes a lot out of me, and next Chapter will be long, funny, and random. **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think of Rosalina and Cameron?**


	9. The Social Netnotworking

**Yep you've got it right here. A facebook chapter. We all love this thing. And I love you *extends arms* Anywho let's begin this shall we? P.S the only reason why I'm updating this story so much is because I planned out the first 9 chapters before I even started writing. Well the next few will be facebook chapters just so you know :)**

**Chapter 9: The Social Net(not)work(ing)**

* * *

Mario Mario- Worst Day ever, I failed a test and I'm being stalked by Pauline.

Pauline Verducci- How is that a bad thing?

Peach Toadstool- BECAUSE I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!

_Pauline has blocked Peach Toadstool_

Pauline Verducci- I should have done that a while ago.

Daisy Sarasa- That was kind of mean don't you think?

Pauline Verducci- Uhhhh NO!

Alec Sulkin- This conversation is boring!

Mario Mario- You talk more on here then in life -_-  
_Luigi Mario and 10 others like this..._

* * *

Daisy Sarasa- I can't stop crying. My grandmother died. R.I.P Grandma I miss you so much!  
_Eclair Waffle likes this..._

Luigi Mario- I'm so sorry baby, do you want me to come over?

Daisy Sarasa- Sure and Eclair why did you like that?

Eclair Waffle- You deserve the pain!

Luigi Mario- Just ignore her alright, so do you need anything?

Donte Corella- How about you guys watch a movie together?

Mr.L- Nothing dirty in that sentence. -_-

Daisy Sarasa- Shut up I'm not in the mood!

Rosalina Star- How about some girl time? You Peach and I could hang out?

Daisy Sarasa- Sounds great you can you come now?

Peach Toadstool- Sure :)

Luigi Mario- What about me?

Daisy Sarasa- You can come too, boyfriend and girls night!

Luigi Mario- Uhhhhh

Daisy Sarasa- Whatever don't come then.

Eclair Waffle- You're acting like a dumb girl going off.

Dimentio- She is a dumb girl going off.  
_Marshall Mario, Luigi Mario, Rosalina Star and 58,254,072,548,024,572,054,585,495,542,964,720,408,624,865,240,254,852,462,054,402,574,620,577,940,542 others like this._

Daisy Sarasa- THERE AREN'T EVEN THAT MANY PEOPLE ON EARTH. AND LUIGI WHY DID YOU LIKE IT?!

Luigi Mario- It was by accident and a little funny...

Daisy Sarasa- Shut up!

Luigi Mario- Yes ma'am...

* * *

_Cameron Kesalawski is now friends with Mr.L..._

Mr.L- Thank you for accepting my friend request.

Cameron Kesalawski- You're still not a friend of mine in life.

Mr.L- Shut up idiot.

Rosalina Star- Stop being mine.

Mr.L- I don't wanna stop being yours ;)

Rosalina Star- I mean stop being mean.

Marshall Mario- They're just fighting over you, don't worry about it.

Mr.L- At least I AM not basket weaving my way through college by taking easy courses and then sleeping with my teachers.

_Cameron Kesalawski, Alec Sulkin, and Mr.L liked this._

Rosalina Star- You can't like your own comment.

Chandler Young- Yeah you can!_  
__Chandler Young likes this..._

Rosalina Star- Whatever,

Mario Mario- You're the mean one Rosalina, you were mean to me.

Chandler Young- HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY BABY! HAVE AT YOU!

Mr.L- That's my thingie!

Luigi Mario- Giggidty...  
_Marshall Mario, Eclair Waffle and 1,078 like this_

Marshall Mario- Nice one Bro

Luigi Mario- Thanks, what did Rosalina do to you?

Mario Mario- She yelled at me because I'm trilingual. I can speak Italian, Spanish, English

Rosalina Star- YOU CAN'T SPEAK SPANISH!

_Mario Mario has blocked Rosalina Star_

Mario Mario- Yeah I blocked her.

Cameron Kesalawski- She's like Peach, she can't handle pressure.

Mario Mario- Agreed.

Peach Toadstool- Excuse me?

Cameron Kesalawski- Uh oh

Peach Toadstool- Yea uh oh Cameron, go log off Rosalina will deal with you in a moment. And Mario how dare you?

Mario Mario- That isn't an insult that's just how you are.

Marshall Mario- Oh you just screwed up. Prepare to write your will.

Luigi Mario- No If I was in that situation Daisy would kill me.

Daisy Sarasa- Ug Shut up Luigi, I hate you.

Marshall Mario- Haha!

Cameron Kesalawski- Shut up!

Luigi Mario- Shut up!

Mario Mario- Shut up!

Peach Toadstool- Shut up!

Daisy Sarasa- Shut up!

Rosalina Star- I hate you Cameron -_-

Daisy Sarasa- I hate you Luigi -_-

Peach Toadstool- I hate you Mario -_-

Mr.L- I hate you all :)

* * *

Marshall Mario- I've been single for some time...

Katelyn Matthews- I hope you find the perfect girl for you.

Marshall Mario- Thanks that means a lot, I'm actually looking for a girlfriend. I wonder who that special someone is.

Katelyn Matthews- Me too, I mean um I'm looking for that special someone for me.

Marshall Mario- That probably won't be very hard for you, you're really sweet.

Katelyn Matthews- Oh wow okay.

Noah Diamond- This is totally not flirting...

Katelyn Matthews- That's because it isn't.

Marshall Mario- Agreed

Cameron Kesalawski- What kind of girl are you looking for exactly?

Marshall Mario- A female

Cameron Kesalawski-THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY ROSALINA?

Marshall Mario- Whoa...

Noah Diamond- What happened?

Cameron Kesalawski- Rosalina dumped me for no reason at all.

Mr.L- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_  
_

Marshall Mario- Ummmmmm

Mr.L YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE

Katelyn Matthews- Well...

Mr.L- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_Cameron Kesalawski has blocked Mr.L_

Cameron Kesalawski- I hate that guy -_-

Katelyn Matthews- Some um what did you do?

Cameron Kesalawski- All I said was that she doesn't work well under pressure and then she came over and started cussing at me.

Marshall Mario- I was I wasn't at work, I'd love to see that.

Noah Diamonds- Yo Tambien, that means I agree if you didn't know.

Marshall Mario- It's probably her time of the month.

Cameron Kesalawski- Totally

Noah Diamonds- Agreed

Luigi Mario- All those three girls are unstable, Daisy hit me and now my face hurts.

Mario Mario- Peach won't talk to me

Daisy Sarasa- Guys are so stupid,

Luigi Mario- Daisy are you feeling better?

Daisy Sarasa- Did I give you permission to speak to me?

Luigi Mario- No...

Rosalina Star- Cameron shut up!

Cameron Kesalawski- I didn't say anything!

Rosalina Star- I'm not talking to you.

Cameron Kesalawski- But you said my name...

Rosalina Star- You're as annoying as Mr.L when he became addicted to the duck song -_-

_Donte Corella likes this_

Alec Sulkin- Girl gone wild...  
_Donte Corella, Mario Mario, Marshall Mario, and 28 others like this_

Mr.L- Now do a shirtless scene...  
_Eclair Waffle, Pauline Verducci and 32 others like this._

_Daisy Sarasa blocked Luigi Mario_

Luigi Mario- What did I do for she to block me?

* * *

Mimi- I'm sitting in my yard drinking a milkshake, where are all the boys?

Dimentio- In their house...

Chandler- In Daisy's bed ;)  
_Mr.L, Dimentio, and 127 people like this..._

Count Bleck- MiMi YoU ShOuLd'Nt Be SiTtInG iN tHe YaRd YoU ShOuLd Be DoInG aS nAsTaAsIa TeLlS yOu!

Mr.L- Um Count I can't really understand your writing.

Count Bleck-WhAt?

Dimentio- Is something wrong with your computer perhaps?

Count Bleck- NoThInG iS wRoNg. WhY dO yOu AsK?

Mimi- Because your writing is funny.

Daisy Sarasa- Is this idiot computer retarded, screw you're cap on dummy.

Mr.L- DAISY DON'T!

Count Bleck- ExCuSe Me?

Daisy Sarasa- You heard me, god you're stupid!

Nastasia- Ms. Sarasa I advise you not to say anything else 'Kay?

Daisy Sarasa- You don't tell me what to do.

Mr.L- Daisy if you know what's best for you LEAVE NOW!

Count Bleck- I sUgGeSt YoU lIsTeN tO tHe GrEeN tHuNdEr!

Daisy Sarasa- Whose the green thunder?

Chandler Young- You're a whore...

Mr.L- SHUT UP CHANDLER!

Count Bleck- L yOu'Re On PrObAtIoN!

Mr.L- I hate life...

* * *

Eclair Waffle- I'm sexy and I know it...

LuigI MariO- Cool...

Eclair Waffle- I love you baby :)

LuigI MariO- I love you more.

Daisy Sarasa- What's going on here?"

Luigi Mario- That's what I'd like to know.

Eclair Waffle- Huh?

Luigi Mario- Someone hacked my account.

Marshall Mario- Why would someone hack your account you didn't do anything.

Peach Toadstool- We could call facebook and tell them about this.

Cameron Kesalawski- We can't call facebook.

Mr.L- Yeah you can...

Cameron Kesalawski- I thought I blocked you...

LuigI MariO- Cameron go have sex with Marshall.

Marshall Mario- Now is that an order or a suggestion, because the difference means a lot,  
_Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, and 170,652,964 people like this_

Mr.L- You're so gay...

Cameron Kesalawski- No we keed like that,

Luigi Mario- Let's just say that Cameron has a better chance of getting in bed with Marshall then Daisy does. Lol Jk

Daisy Sarasa- And I unblocked you because?

_Daisy Sarasa has blocked Cameron Kesalawski, Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Eclair Waffle, Pauline Verducci, Marshall Mario, Katelyn Matthews, Donte Corella, Alec Sulkin, Mr.L, Dimentio, Mimi, Chandler Young, and 300 others._

Mario Mario- Does she have any friends unblocked?

Luigi Mario- Nope...

* * *

Donte Corella- I love waffles yum...

Eclair Waffle- That's offense...

Donte Corella- I know...  
_Pauline Verducci and 12,394 people like this._

* * *

**I promise I'll update my other stories I promise will all my heart and soul and other stuff like chocolate :)**

**Question of the Chapter: If any two people in this story should date who should it be?**


	10. Gangnam Style

**Another facebook chapter of course... So have a great day I guess yea.**

**Chapter 10: Gangnam Style**

* * *

Noah Diamond- Is it normal to hear a rushing of water when you shake your stomach?

Katelyn Matthews- Um no...

Marshall Mario- That hasn't happened to me before.

Noah Diamond- Marshall you can't shake your stomach because you have a six pack.

Katelyn Matthews- You have a six-pack?

Marshall Mario- Well I don't want to brag...

Cameron Kesalawski- Shut up you love to brag...

Mario Mario- Actually Marshall doesn't really like attention. He wishes he were ugly.

Eclair Waffle- Wishes? He was granted that when he was born -_-

Katelyn Matthews- Marshall isn't ugly.

Katelyn Matthews- NO what I meant was that Marshall isn't ugly but he isn't pretty either. What I mean is that Marshall isn't ugly but he is good looking but I just don't like him like that.

Marshall Mario- Oh...

Noah Diamond- That's kind of confusing...

Cameron Kesalawski- Not really, she means that Marshall is good looking but hot in the friend sort of way :)

Noah Diamond- So its like how you see him. You think Marshall is hot but you wouldn't date him right?

Cameron Kesalawski- Um I don't get it...

Noah Diamond- EXACTLY!_  
Marshall Mario, Katelyn Matthews, and 1,876 people like this..._

* * *

Daisy Sarasa- OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! *hums song*  
_Mario Mario, Cameron Kesalawski, and 150 people like this..._

Mario Mario- In your case more like Open Condom Style...  
_Luigi Mario, Eclair Waffle, Marshall Mario, and 789,089,573 people like this..._

Donte Corella- I was about to say that, crud -_-

Daisy Sarasa- Shut up

Cameron Kesalawski- In my case it's more like, BROKEN CONDOM STYLE!

Peach Toadstool- Awwwwwww

Rosalina Star- Awww what?

Peach Toadstool- Cameron thinks he's a mistake,

Rosalina Star- That's cuz he is...

Mr.L- THANK YOU!  
_Alec Sulkin, Mario Mario, Daisy Sararsa, and 58 others like this..._

Cameron Kesalawski- I hate my life :(

Rosalina Star- I hate it too :D  
_Mr.L, Dimentio, and 512 others like this..._

Cameron Keslawski- You know you don't have to be rude!

Rosalina Star- True

Cameron Kesalawski- Well then?

Rosalina Star- I still hate you

Alec Sulkin- OPEN CONDOM STORE!  
_Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, Peach Toadstool, and 1,645 people like this..._

Mario Mario- That was hilarious but you said it late,

Alec Sulkin- oh...

* * *

Mr. Luigi- I'm Luigi's unknown hacker, I changed my name :)

Luigi- Congrats

Mr.L- Sucker...

Mario Mario- I've got a joke, what happens when you place Mr.L, Luigi, Luigi's hacker, Marshall, Daisy and Cameron in a room for several hours?

Cameron Kesalawski- Why am I in there?

Mr.L- HAHAHA YOU SAID IN THERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_Luigi Mario, Mario Mario, Donte Corella, and 256 others like this..._

Mario Mario- Just answer the question please

Donte Corella- Um Maury?  
_Mario Mario, Marshall Mario, and 58 others like this..._

Alec Sulkin- Nope I got a better answer. Okay Daisy tries to have sex with Marshall and he refuses. Daisy keeps flirting with him and won't take no for answer. Luigi meanwhile is crying in a corner and then he ends up killing himself over the pressure. Mr.L realizes that bothering Luigi is the only thing he does in his life. He shouted that they all were going to die so he made a gun appear and he ended up shooting himself. Marshall snaps into reality and finally admits that he's a virgin so he decides he has to do something about it. Daisy uses this to her advantage, but Marshall said that he isn't that desperate, so he turns to Cameron for luck and then the two do "things". Meanwhile Luigi's hacker is just sitting in a chair eating a bag of Doritos.  
_Rosalina Star, Mario Mario, and 25,082,470,620,472,504 people like this..._

Mr. Luigi- I LOVE DORITOS!

Daisy Sarasa- Plus I'd be chasing over Luigi and not Marshall :)  
_Mario Mario, Alec Sulkin, Cameron Kesalawski and 1,204,250 people like this..._

Daisy Sarasa- Why did everyone like that?

Marshall Mario- Everyone likes liars :)

Daisy Sarasa- Shouldn't you be in class?

Marshall Mario- Uh oh...

Rosalina Star- Yeah Uh oh

Marshall Mario- This is why you're single b*tch

Rosalina Star- -_- meanie

Marshall Mario- Hey you had that coming, and yes I censored myself :) I'm a good person

* * *

Katelyn Matthews- Crushes are hard...

Mr.L- Dirty way or clean way?  
_Rosalina Star and 86 people like this..._

Katelyn Matthews- Ok first of all who are you? Second of all clean way of course.

Mr.L- I'm your future baby call me ;)

Marshall Mario- She doesn't want you now go!

Mr.L- Look bro I'm making my moves so scram,

Marshall Mario- Katie isn't interested so keep on moving. She isn't one of those sluts you're looking for; she's more then that. You don't even deserve her so get lost!

Mr.L- Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you two were dating jeez

Katelyn Matthews- Oh we aren't dating.

Mr.L- Sure seems like it...

_Cameron Kesalawski, Noah Diamond and 69 people like this..._

Mr.L- Hehe 69..._  
Mr.L, Katelyn Matthews and 78 people like this..._

Rosalina Star- Again with the liking of your own comment

* * *

Mr. L - This young boy wakes up 3 nights in a row when he hears a thumping sound coming from his parents room. Finally one morning he goes to his mom and says, "Mommy, every night I hear you and daddy making noises and when I look in your bedroom you're bouncing up and down on him. His mom is taken by surprise and says, "Oh..well...ah...well I'm bouncing on his stomach because he's chubby and that makes him not as fat anymore." And the boy says, "Well, that won't work!" His mom responds with, "Why?!" And the boy replies, "Because the lady next door comes by after you leave each day and blows him back up!"  
_Mario Mario, Donte Corella, Luigi Mario, and 7,205,840,726,720 people like this..._

Luigi Mario- If I ever cheated on Daisy she would murder me,

Daisy Sarasa- That's too easy..

Mr.L- You know what else's easy?  
_Marshall Mario, Mario Mario, and 875 people like this..._

Daisy Sarasa- Shut up -_-

Mr.L- You didn't even know what I was going to say,

Daisy Sarasa- What were you going to say than?

Mr.L- Monopoly, that's easy :)

Donte Corella- Idiot...

* * *

Luigi Mario- My mom just told me that I'm getting braces in a few days :(

Mr.L- Haha your misery makes me feel satisfied :)

Daisy Sarasa- You're so mean to Luigi. Also Luigi your mom told me that I'm going to have to take you!

Luigi Mario- And she didn't tell me because?

Iris Mario- Because you would start crying if I tell you.

Mr. Luigi- You're mom's name is Iris? Hahaha like a flower.

Iris Mario- Yes, stay in school honey.

Marshall Mario- Hey mom!

Iris Mario- Hey sweetie, how's that thing that we were talking about going for you?

Marshall Mario- Mom not here!

Daisy Sarasa- What'd you guys talk about?

Iris Mario- His father and I just talked to him about sex and that we knew that he isn't a virgin. We gave him some condoms and told him that if he's doing it then at least use protection.  
_Mario Mario, Mr.L, Cameron Kesalawski, and 637 others like this..._

Marshall Mario- Mom stop it!

Cameron Kesalawski- No continue :)

Iris Mario- Cameron I told you to call me mom

Cameron Kesalawski- Kay Mommy

Iris Mario- Well anyways I told him that his father and I are very supportive of his exploration and if he needs any tips we're here. But it would have been better if he would have waited.  
_Rosalina Star, Daisy Sarasa, and 2,048,702,740,257,820,548,720 people like this..._

Mr.L- STOP STOP YOU'RE KILLING ME!

Marshall Mario- Mom please stop please...

Cameron Kesalawski- No keep going Mom :D

Iris Mario- Like I was saying, Marshall remember when I caught you watching that video in your bedroom 'exploring yourself?' Well at the age of 13 all teen boys end up masturbating.  
_Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool and 45,927,204,782,045,752,075,420,745 others like this..._

Marshall Mario- My life's over...

Daisy Sarasa- HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S HILARIOUS!

Luigi Mario- Teeheee heee heee

Mario Mario- SHE SAID MASTURBATING!

Noah Diamond- Remember Marshall DON'T DROP THE SOAP!

Cameron Kesalawski- TOO LATE!

Katelyn Matthews- That isn't funny at all, it's just FABulous

Cameron Kesalawski- I see what you did there :D

Mr.L- Marshall I now look up to you...

Cameron Kesalawski- GUESS WHAT ELSE WAS UP WHEN MARSHALL WAS WALKED IN ON?  
_Katelyn Matthews, Noah Diamond and 1,938 people like this..._

Daisy Sarasa- Mrs. Mario, what did Marshall do when you walked in on him?

Iris Mario- He just sat there in shock and then covered himself and then ran out of the room. It was adorable...

Marshall Mario- Mom no...please stop...

Cameron Kesalawski- If Marshall goes to jail he'll be the meat of all the other guys there :/

Mr.L- Gay homo-fags...  
_Chandler Young, Dimentio, and 287,502,745,802 others like this._

Marshall Mario- Let's make this clear, Cameron and I have never done anything sexually.

Luigi Mario- Yeah right and Daisy's a virgin :)

Daisy Sarasa- Shut up -_-

* * *

Daisy Sarasa- Hey L what's up?

Mr.L- If I told you would you sit on it?

Daisy Sarasa- I shouldn't have asked -_-

Donte Corella- Hey Daze knock-knock :)

Daisy Sarasa- Whose there?

Donte Corella- Daisy,

Daisy Corella- Daisy who?

Donte Corella- Daisy me rollin'; day hatin' YEA!

Daisy Sarasa- Hehe nice,

Mr.L- Daisy would you go out with me?  
_Mr.L likes this..._

Daisy Sarasa- Um no...

* * *

Mario Mario- Daisy I've got a fun question for you and you have to answer it :)

Daisy Sarsa- Okie Dokie,

Mario Mario- How many guys have you slept with?

Luigi Mario- Yea I wanna know :)

Alec Sulkin- This'll be good

Daisy Sarasa- Well there was David, Tony, Todd, Malcolm, Jenni, Micheal, Dontel, Chris, Sam, Marshall, 1/2 of Luigi, Terrence, Logan, James, Somaj, Donte, Donte, Donte, Devin, Bradley, Marshall, Cameron...

Mario Mario- Whoa...

Donte Corella- You should my name 3 times...

Daisy Sarasa- I know ;)

Donte Corella- Yea ;)

Luigi Mario- Wait you said 1/2 Luigi what does that mean?

Daisy Sarasa- We only kiss...

Marshall Mario- We never slept together...

Daisy Sarasa- Sure...

Cameron Kesalawski- YOU WHORE!

Daisy Sarasa- I just wrote down a list of male names. I was lying about everyone except Marshall, and the Donte's ;)

Donte Corella- Of course baby ;)

Luigi Mario- Hold the Lettuce, what's with you two?

Daisy Sarasa- We just dated before the two of us dated nothing much.

Mario Mario- Oh crap...

Luigi Mario- WAIT SO DONTE'S YOUR EX?

Daisy Sarasa- Yeah I lost my V- Card to Donte :)

Mr.L- And the truth comes out...

Donte Corella- We broke up because of friendship issues, we figured out that we liked each other for the sex so we just cut everything off and decided to be friends.

Daisy Sarasa- I think we pulled it off pretty well.

Donte Corella- IKR?

* * *

**So Daisy and Donte used to date? Should've known, how many of you guys expected that? So next chap is a regular chap and trust me, I think you'll like it! :) It was one of those chapters that I planned out a while ago :) **

**Question of the Chapter *Will you guys even answer this*? What do you think of the gangnam style video? If you haven't already seen it go watch it, I LOVE IT!**


	11. Skippy Peachy

**Here's the things, this chapter isn't a facebook chapter. But I'll throw in one every now and then okay? How does that sound? Great :)**

**Chapter 11: Skippy Peachy**

Mario yawned because it was the middle of the school day and he was quite tired. He had his books under one arm and he was about to enter his classroom until one of his teachers stopped him as he entered. "Hey Mrs. Soprano, how are you feeling today?" Mario questioned while rocking back and forth.

"Well I'm just Skippy Peachy how are you?" Mrs. Soprano responded with a cheering voice.

"Just fine," Mario mumbled about to close his eyes.

"You don't seem fine, in fact you seem quite out of it. Come on wake up and be cheerful. Say, 'I'm Skippy Peachy'!" Mrs. Soprano ordered while clapping cheerfully.

"I'm Mippy Meachy!" Mario muttered.

"No you're Skippy Peachy, and all day if anyone ask how you're doing you must say you're Skippy Peachy and then interlock your arms with someone else and skip around okay." Mrs. Soprano explained.

Mario shook his head signaling that he understood and and walked into the classroom. As soon as he made it to is desk and sat down and slammed his head down and started to snore.

After a minute or so, Luigi and Daisy walked inside the room while holding hands and their fingers were locked together. Daisy followed Luigi to his sit and the two began to chat.

Soon the bell rung and a bunch of students ran inside the classroom trying not to be late. Daisy walked to her seat and waved to her boyfriend once she sat down; Luigi waved back.

The teacher stood up about to talk until Peach and Rosalina ran into the classroom out of breath.

"Where *_gasp* _so sorry we're_ *gasp* l_ate." said Rosalina out of breath.

"We have a perfect reason. You see Rosalina and I were so busy talking about how annoying her ex boyfriend is. So we took pictures and put them on the internet and said how good it felt to be single," Peach explained.

"Aren't you dating Mario?" Rosalina questioned while looking at Peach.

"Um...sure..." Peach responded as she casually walked to her seat and sat down slowly. Rosalina walked over to her seat next to Daisy and leaned closer to her.

"When did you and Luigi make up?" Rosalina questioned.

"Oh we made up alright," Daisy smiled and then winked at her.

"Inside joke?" Rosalina responded and then Daisy shrugged in response. "Well I didn't get it..." She mumbled

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Mrs. Soprano questioned with a smile.

"Um it's Thursday," Peach answered with her hand halfway into the air.

"And Rosalina's hair is bleached," Mrs. Soprano shot back. Mrs. Soprano began to speak and while this was occurring Daisy turned to her right and got Luigi's attention. Luigi suddenly looked over and smiled happily.

Daisy smiled and licked her lips. Right after Luigi licked his teeth and that brought a smile to Daisy's face. Daisy brought her fist to her mouth and then began to smirk. Luigi nodded in response and then put the palms of his hands together but with the tip of his right fingers touching his left wrist.

Daisy's eyes rolled to the back of her head and then she sunk into her chair. Daisy smiled and then formed a circle with her right hand. Then she took her left index finger and stick in inside the circle.

Luigi shook his head up and down and then made a "V" with his middle and index finger and put it near his mouth but as soon as he did Mrs. Soprano slammed her hand on her desk.

"Luigi and Daisy what are you two doing?" Mrs. Soprano yelled angrily.

"You," Daisy mouthed to Luigi while giggling.

"Both of you to the office now!" Mrs. Soprano ordered while pointing to the door.

"We didn't do anything!" Daisy informed.

"Now," Luigi mouthed to Daisy with a smile.

"Get out of my classroom," Mrs. Soprano demanded.

Daisy collected her stuff and went to the door to wait for Luigi. Once Luigi got to the door they both left the room together. There was an awkward silence until Rosalina broke it. "OH NOW I GET IT!" Rosalina exclaimed with a smile on her face.

* * *

"STOP CALLING; STOP CALLING I DON'T WANNA TALK ANYMORE!" Noah yelled over the phone and then slammed it down.

"Geez guy have some sensitivity," Kate chuckled while chewing on strawberries that Marshall was cutting.

"Katie you're cute," Noah informed.

"Oh thanks," Kate giggled.

"It's cool that you guys grew up together," Marshall cut in.

"I know, Noah and I have been friends for like ever," Kate informed while sitting next to Noah on the couch. Suddenly the door flung open and Cameron came in with his hands full of groceries.

"You're wife's here," Noah smirked while looking at Marshall.

"Shut up," Cameron growled while coming up to Marshall and sitting the food down.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked his best friend.

"I broke my phone and I loved it so much," Cameron informed.

"If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it," Noah sung.

"SHUT UP REDNECK!" Cameron yelled.

"I'm not a redneck," Noah objected.

"He isn't," Kate agreed while grabbing Noah's arm and hugging it.

"I know but I just wanted to yell something," Cameron informed and then turned back to Marshall. "I need a girlfriend," Cameron muttered.

"Why don't you try speed dating?" Marshall suggested.

"Oh that reminds me, Marshall I met this really cute girl and she said that she was hugging out with a friend that day. So I told her a single friend of mine would be interested," Noah explained while jumping up.

" A double date? I don't know," Marshall replied as he sat down in a chair.

"Noah don't take Marshall, I've double dated with Marshall before and it was horrible with a capital H" Cameron cut in while putting the groceries away.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"My date ignored me the whole time and focused on Marshall. After the dinner we went to the movie and the girls cuddled with Marshall. Afterwards I went to the bathroom and they left me at the theater," Cameron explained.

"I'm sorry Cameron that wasn't intentional," Marshall defended.

"That's why I hardly let girls I date meet Marshall but that turns out not working so well since Marshall was the most popular person in highschool," Cameron responded.

"Wow I didn't know you where popular," Kate cut in.

"In graduation when he was called a few girls fainted. He turned a guy gay," Cameron informed.

"I did not turn a guy gay," Marshall shot back.

"Come on Marshall just come with me," Noah pleaded.

"Not really you know I'm already interested in a girl," said Marshall. Right after he realized what he had just said he covered his mouth.

"Oh," Kate said sadly while looking down. Noah put his arm around Kate and smiled at Marshall. Suddenly Marshall cell phone rung. Marshall stuck his hand in his pocket and get his phone.

Marshall but his phone up to his ear and answered with a hello. "Hey Marshall this is Luigi, and I was supposed to call dad but he didn't answer. Thank god, so I called you." Luigi explained.

"What's up aren't you at school?" Marshall questioned.

"I got in some trouble for-," Luigi paused and looked at the secretary. The secretary glared at Luigi in return. "For um making sexual gestures towards another classmate," Luigi said while grinding his teeth.

"You did what? What's the matter with you?" Marshall hollered over the phone.

"Well I was looking at Daisy and you know well we started gesturing," Luigi told.

"Luigi are you still a vir-," Marshall began but Luigi cut him off.

"No okay fine I said it, now let's stop talking about it." Luigi said quickly.

"So Luigi how was it?" Marshall chuckled.

"I don't want to talk about this, can you just come and pick me up? I got suspended for four days. So could you let me stay at your place until then?" Luigi asked.

"I'll think about it, but you shouldn't be doing that stuff," Marshall preached.

"You were doing this stuff at the age of 12," Luigi shot back.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Marshall asked.

"That isn't the point, the point is that I'm going to be in serious trouble with Daisy's parent's and my parents if they find out." Luigi informed.

"Okay I'll come pick you up you've got to tell me everyone when we get back to my place okay?" Marshall replied.

"Fine," Luigi agreed then hung up the phone.

* * *

"_Nom Nom Nom," _Was the sound Rosalina made as she stuffed cinnamon rolls in her mouth during lunch time.

"Where did everyones food go," Mr.L said with a smile and then looked at Rosalina's stomach, "Oh wait..."

"Shut up I'm not in the mood!" Rosalina said with her mouth full of food.

"Rosie, what was the little talk we had about stress eating?" Peach reminded. Rosalina started to cry while the other two at the table just stared at her.

Suddenly Donte and Alec came up to the table with Mario on Donte's back. Donte sat Mario down in a chair and the two other boys sat down as well. Mario stirred a small bit and took a sip of a bottle of water he had.

"Hey Mario how are you doing?" Peach asked happily. Mario looked up his girlfriend at angrily glared at her. "I'M JUST SKIPPY PEACHY!" Mario answered in a loud voice then slammed his head on the table.

"I like that mood of yours," Mr.L said with a smile.

"He's just moody," Rosalina cut in with food falling out of her mouth. Suddenly the head-cheerleader Priscilla came up to Donte and sat on his lap. She lied her lips on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey new boyfriend," Priscilla greeted.

"NO HE'S MINE!" Mr.L yelled while grabbing Donte and pulled him close.

"Don't touch him," Priscilla ordered while moving Mr.L's hands away.

"Did she just tell me what to do?" Mr.L questioned while chuckling and looking the others.

"I did so what?" Priscilla called.

"Well girl I don't want to date, um he is somewhat of a smart idiot so you should go now!" Donte informed while folding his arms.

"I can do whatever I want, " Priscilla agrued while stomping.

"You're wearing yoga pants..." Alec observed.

"Don't look you'll die on the inside," Donte informed.

"I've learned so much," Alex exclaimed while placing his hand over his heart.

"I'm dating the guy with the pretty teeth and you aren't going to interfere," Priscilla yelled and then flicked Mr.L in the nose!

* * *

**Note: There is a teacher at my school who uses the term and I quote "Skippy Peachy" Please don't ask; please don't...  
Oh and My updates are going to get really quick. Isn't that awesome :D Please review**


	12. You Should've Knocked

**I was thinking about changed the rating of this story to M for reason I'm sure you know. And maybe because of this chapter that i'm going to write Anyways I liked to tell you something. I got a review for this story from the author bekbekah92 and I kind of got a little too excited *I do that everytime I get a review* So I got really happy. If you want me happy review please :) **

**Chapter 12: You Should've Knocked**

"And then I said that she should've told me that she used to date Donte, I think I have a right to know," Luigi said as he looked at his older brother.

"Sure I guess, but that was the past. Don't worry about it," Marshall said while patting Luigi on the shoulder.

"Okay now it's time for some of my questions. So how are you and Cameron?" Luigi asked as he sat down next to Marshall at Marshall's apartment.

"What do you mean Cameron and I?" He asked.

"You've guys have been friends forever and you guys now live in the same house. You guys must have done something." Luigi said with a smile.

"Ew Luigi that's disgusting," Marshall responded.

"Well you've at least seen each other naked right?" Luigi asked.

"Ew no," Marshall said quickly.

"Well there was that one time..." Cameron cut in as he casually entered the room.

"I said to never speak of that," Marshall growled.

"Oh yeah," Cameron said slowly.

"Awkward..." Luigi responded, "Anyways I've got to go, mom and dad are going to be curious when I'm this late." Luigi replied and then he stood up.

"Kay Cameron we'll be back," Marshall informed as he stood up with his car keys and headed towards the door with his little brother.

Marshall closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway with his brother in complete silence. The brothers walked into the elevator and went down together. Marshall was the first one out of the apartment followed by Luigi. They were headed for Marshall car until they were stopped by a little girl with a phone and she froze in her spot.

"Oh my god, A-A-A-ARE YOU LUIGI?" The girl with curly brown hair asked.

"Um yeah and how did you know that?" Luigi asked while staring at her.

" Oh my gosh I can't believe that's really you. Oh my gosh; oh my gosh; oh my gosh! I can't believe I am face to face with Luigi Mario! I love you so much I want to marry you!" The little girl replied while fanning herself.

"Well since you know my brother you probably know me," Marshall said with a smile.

"Nope never heard of you," the girl admitted while shaking her head.

"That's impossible," Marshall spat.

"Ohhh I see you're probably an OC, dang I hate those," the girl said while brushing some hair out of her face.

"Obsessive Compulsive? Wow you're something alright," Luigi said while laughing.

"NNNOOOO I mean OC as in original character. Oh and by the way I'm Melody, and by coincidence there is a girl named Melody in the game Luigi's Mansion. She played the piano and you had to guess the tone she was playing. But of course you already know that," Melody said with a smile.

"YOU HAVE A MANSION?" Marshall exclaimed while staring at his brother. Luigi shrugged and looked at Melody as she pulled out a book and flipped pages.

"Oh remember in Mario Kart where in Daisy Circuit there are two statues of you guys dancing," Melody reminded.

"There is a statue of Daisy and I dancing?" Luigi questioned with a huge grin.

"Yeah, oh also remember Super Mario Sunshine?" Melody replied.

"Ohh what did I do?" Luigi questioned while leaning close to her.

"Nothing," Melody said boldly and threw a book she had behind her.

"Oh well bummer," Luigi said while leaning up.

"This stuff doesn't make sense how am I an original character?" Marshall asked.

"Some nobody thought it would be a good idea if Mario and Luigi had an older brother. AND IT ISN'T!" Melody yelled.

"That doesn't even sound legit, I was born first." Marshall shot back.

"Whatever loser, anyways OC's don't exist. No one knows what they look like, and no one is able to feel them like the way the creator does. Marshall you might as well call yourself Lady Gaga because you were Born this Way," Melody spoke.

"So wait, you're tell me that my life's a lie?" Marshall questioned.

"Pretty much," Melody said with a smile.

"You liar, you know nothing about me. You might as well call yourself Taylor Swift because you'd lie," Marshall shouted.

"The song is called 'I'd lie'," Melody groaned.

"Oh I've got one, you might as well call yourself Miley Cyrus because you're obsessed," Luigi said with a smile.

"See that worked, my baby has it,"Melody said with a smile.

"Well I have a girlfriend," Luigi admitted.

"I'll kill her!" Melody snapped while holding up a knife.

"Ummm no okay?" Luigi said while coming close to her and lowering the knife.

"I love you Luigi. I'm you're #1 fan. Well I used to be your #3 fan until I kidnapped the first and second, set them on fire and then danced around them." Melody explained and then started dancing.

"Luigi I think we should go," Marshall whispered to his brother.

"Lets," Luigi answered and then the two ran away.

"I'LL FIND YOU LOVE; I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Melody yelled after the boys.

* * *

"Hello," Mario said quietly as he walked inside his house. Everything was quietly. Mario sighed and then he threw himself on the couch. He was so tried and he just wanted to close his _eyes..._ WAIT! Mario stood up and grabbed a slip from his backpack that he needed his parent to sign. It wasn't something much he just needed to get a signature.

Mario walked up the stairs slowly and made his way up while holding onto the rail. Mario slowly walked up to his parent's room and opened the door without even knocking. As soon as he opened the door his face fell and his eyes opened wide up. His jaw also fell down. Mario quickly turned on his heels and ran out of the bedroom quickly. Mario jumped down the stairs and ran into the family room at full speed. When got to the couch he dived on top of it and started to cry into a pillow.

After a few minutes the front door opened to reveal Marshall and Luigi. Mario looked up with his eyes full of worry and wonderment.

"Hey Mario what's up?" Marshall asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I'M JUST SKIPPY PEACHY!" Mario cried with his eyes full of tears.

"I don't know what I said," Marshall admitted while walking into the kitchen with Luigi. Mario got up from the couch and slowly followed his brothers. Marshall went into the refrigerator and got two drinks for Luigi and himself. Mario just walked over to the end of the table and sat down in shame. Then he banged his head on the table repeatedly.

"What's wrong bro?" Luigi questioned.

"You don't even what to know," Mario said through tears. Iris and Sterling came down the steps together and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh when did you guys get here?" Iris asked. Iris walked up to her older son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mario looked at this in disgust.

"Hey son how was your day at school?" Sterling asked Mario while walking up to him and placing his hand on Mario's shoulder. Mario looked at his father in shock and then slowly turned his head to see his father's hand on his shoulder. Mario quickly turned pale and then started to cry.

"Mario why are you crying?" Iris asked while coming up over to him and hugging up.

"Noo," Mario said through tears.

"What's the matter?" Sterling asked while holding his son's arm softly.

"YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!" Mario cried. Iris and Sterling let go of Mario and then the two of them backed up from him. Maro then began to slam his head on the table once more.

"Hey mom have you ever had a relationship with one of dad's friends?

"Actually yes, I remember the day before your father and I's wedding we got into a huge arguement and cancelled the wedding. So I was sad so to get back at him and went out with his best man. I was stupid at that time but we had a one day relationship," Iris explained.

"Oh how long ago was that?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm About 19 years ago," Iris informed.

"Wait...I'm 19," Marshall replied while pointing to himself and looking at his parents.

"Oh that just reminded me I have to go finish my homework," Iris remarked and then turned away while clapping and walking.

"Mom wait!" Marshall called while running after his mother.

* * *

Daisy lied on her stomach in her bedroom working on some homework but she paused when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Daisy replied without looking up. The door slowly opened and revealed Donte in the doorway. He stepped and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Donte," Daisy greeted.

"Sup, Daisy," Donte responded as he walked over to her bed and sat down. Donte took his shoes off and sat down Indian style next to her.

"What brings you by?" Daisy asked while closing her textbook and sitting the same way he was.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you face-to-face and talk about Luigi and us." Donte explained.

"Ohhh," Daisy replied.

"Rosalina told me what happened with you and Luigi," Donte informed.

"Oh yeah just so you know Luigi and I did nothing sexually. I told him that I could get pregnant from french kissing at that also counts as losing your V so..." Daisy explained while shrugging.

"Nice," Donte chuckled.

"So you said you wanted to talk about us?" Daisy reminded while picking at her bedsheets.

"Yeah, well didn't you like when we dated?" Donte asked.

"I did," Daisy informed.

"Well wouldn't you like that back?" Donte questioned.

"I would," Daisy said with a smile. Donte wrapped his arms around Daisy and brought her closer.

"Well we can have it, all you have to do is say yes," Donte informed.

"But I'm dating Luigi," Daisy spoke while rubbing Donte's soft hair.

"I know and I feel so guilty about liking you." Donte admitted. He leaned close to Daisy and gave her a kiss on the lips for a few seconds and then pulled away. Daisy didn't even try to pull away.

"I don't think I can," Daisy replied while shaking her head.

"I understand, but can we just kiss a little?" Donte questioned.

"Sure," Daisy agreed and then kissed Donte again on the lips while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I SO KNEW YOU WERE EASY!" Melody yelled while looking through Daisy's window with binoculars in a tree. Melody cheered and then fell backwards out of the tree. "LUIGI SHALL BE MINE!" Melody hollered from the ground.

* * *

**Uh oh is Donte the bad guy? So seems like Mario is upset. What must have happened? What do you think happened? **

**Question of the Chapter: Do you like Cameron? I mean what do you think Cameron is? What was your reaction when you found out about him?**


	13. Realistic Dreams

**Hey and welcome to a new chapter I guess...I think there ispa brand of toothpaste on sale...cool...**

**Chapter 13: Realistic** **Dreams**

Mario sat on the couch next to his younger brother sitting with his knees to his chest. "You've been acting weird all day, is something wrong? You've been acting quite weird all day long," Luigi observed.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Mario snapped.

"Then what's up with your mood swings?" Luigi questiones while pointing.

"What mood swings?" Mario answered in a jolly fashion while smiling happily.

Luigi facepalmed annoyingly at his older sibling. "Do you think that I should ask Daisy if she wants to go on a date with me tonight?"

"I don't even know,"Mario cried with tears falling down his face.

"Call me when you have some sense," Luigi replies while standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Wait can I tell you something first?" Mario pleaded.

"Sure," Luige replied while shrugging.

"Well yesterday I went upstairs to get mom to sign a slip for me, but when I went in there I saw-," Mario paused while freezing at the same time.

"Is something wrong bro? What did you see?" Luigi asked.

I-I-I'll talk about it later," Mario replied while standing up getting ready to leave the room.

* * *

Daisy woke up with her face down in a book. There also was some drool on her face. Daisy wiped her face off and lifted herself up and then sat down. She looked around and saw what time it was. It was about 6. She had to take Luigi to the doctor tomorrow Around this same time.

Suddenly something Daisy remembered popped into her head. "I made out with Donte," Daisy exclaimed in a quiet enough voice only loud enough for herself to hear. She covered her mouth and leaned back in her bed.

"What have I done?" Daisy exclaimed, "My relationship with Luigi is going to be over." Daisy sighed and placed her hands over her eyes. After a few seconds she leaned to her side and picked up her cell phone. She decided to text Donte.

She texted him, "Donte, um about what happened between us; I feel guilty!" Daisy waited by her phone for a while until Donte texted back about 5 minutes later.

"What are you guilty about? And what do you mean what happened between us?" Donte sent.

"About you coming over today and us making out and touching and doing some other stuff... Why am I even explaining? You already know. Lol!" Daisy texted.

"What are you talking about? I never went over your house and made out with you. Plus I would never. You're dating Luigi. I would never do such a thing," Donte admitted.

"What? Then I'm confused. I know for a fact that happened between us I'm not imagining things." Daisy informed.

"Well could you feel it?" Donte asked.

"Yeah I could. Donte I don't know what it's was but I just know that I woke up and I remembered what happened." Daisy explained.

"Ooh that must mean that you had a sex dream with me," he analyzed.

"Oh my god, I feel so embarrassed I'm so sorry," Daisy apologized.

"It's cool but I was wondering, do you still have feelings for me?" Donte asked.

"Donte we broke up because our relationship wasn't full. Donte I never stopped loving you," Daisy revealed.

"I love you even more baby, I talk to you tomorrow, I love you!" Donte responded

"Love you too!" Daisy wished and then turned her phone off.

* * *

"Marshall you're dead to me!" Noah snapped as he walked into his apartment with Marshall following close behind.

"Look Noah I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that girls like to touch guys under the table?" Marshall said defensively.

"No, you were flirting with both of the girls. And you did know that!" Noah accused.

"He he yeah I did, but I wasn't filtering with them," Marshall denied.

"Just because you're an Italian dude with pretty blue eyes doesn't mean that you get to date every girl in the world," Noah informed.

"If that was true then I'd be dating Kate, but as you can see that isn't happening," Marshall shot back.

"No, you aren't dating her because your afraid she'll say no," Noah informed.

"I guess you're right," Marshall spoke. Suddenly Cameron came inside and then closed the door behind him. "Hey Cameron what's up?" Marshall greeted.

"Oh nothing, but I have a date with Rosalina tonight so you guys are going to have to leave okay?" Cameron agreed as he moved his hands through his soft black hair.

"So Marshall like I was saying before, you're a player and you need to know when to turn off your swagger," Noah snapped.

"Turn off your swagger?" Cameron repeated while sitting down on the couch.

"You heard me, Marshall also you're going to ask Kate out today." Noah demanded.

"You like Kate?" Cameron asked while looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Marshall questioned.

"Living what have you been doing?" Cameron asked.

"You're mom," Noah snapped.

"Anyways I can't, she'll probably say no. I'll ask her when I'm ready," Marshall decided.

"No you're asking her now!" Noah ordered. Noah walked up to Marshall and picked up him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Don't Drop me!" Marshall yelled as Noah walked out with him over his shoulder. Cameron walked up to the door and placed his ear on it making sure that nobody was there. After realizing that they were gone Cameron walked over to a chair and stood on it in the the kitchen. He reached up and opened the fire alarm and took the batteries out. He took the batteries and stuck them in a drawer. Afterwards he closed the fire alarm which had no batteries in it.

Afterwards Cameron picked up some matches and set them on the counter along with a small plastic bag. Suddenly Noah and Marshall bursted into the apartment room while laughing her heads off. As soon as they came in Cameron grabbed the two objects and put them behind his back. "Hey Cameron, Marshall and I are going somewhere with Kate. Even though this wimp chickened out with asking her out. But we'll be back," Noah informed.

"Have fun," Cameron said while waving.

"Have a nice date," Marshall cut in while waving goodbye. Cameron smiled and then watched to the two. After a few seconds Cameron put the two objects on the counter and opened the plastic bag and something was inside it. But what was it? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cameron shoved both the matches and the bag in the drawer and closed it.

He walked up to the front door and opened it to reveal Rosalina wearing gray leggings, a pretty pink shirt, gray flats, and a gray headband. "How are you today honey?" Cameron asked nicely.

"Shut up," Rosalina snapped while hugging a brown purse she had and walking in. Cameron lead Rosalina over to the kitchen table where Cameron pulled out a seat for her and she sat down. Rosalina sat back in the chair while Cameron walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to grab a pan with foil on top of it.

He peeled the foil back and showed what was inside to Rosalina. Rosalina peered in and show nacho dip inside. "Do I look like I want Nacho Dip?" Rosalina questioned while folding her arms.

"Uh Maybe?" Cameron answered.

Rosalina rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom," she informed. Rosalina turned around and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Almost immediately Cameron opened the drawer with the stuff he shoved in and picked up his bag and matches. Afterwards he grabbed a random sheet of paper and emptied the contents of the bag onto the paper. Then he set the paper with the contents of the bag on fire with the match making sure nothing fell onto the floor.

As it was burned a heavy smoke rose into the air and covered the entire apartment. Once there was little paper left Cameron dumped the paper into the sink and sprayed it with water. Soon the whole apartment was covered in smoke. Cameron inhaled and then coughed slightly.

There was a flush heard and then a running of water followed. A minute later Rosalina stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room. As soon as she inhaled the smoke she began to cough violently. "Cameron what's with all this smoke?" Rosalina asked.

"I uh burned some essence, it's vanilla. Don't worry you'll get used to it." Cameron assured while walking back over to the table.

"Well okay," Rosalina replied while shrugging and sitting down.

**1 hour later...**

"Did you know that glee is a feeling?" Rosalina laughed while sitting next to Cameron on the floor with their backs to a wall in the living.

"That's so weird," Cameron replied with smoke coming out of his mouth as he spoke. The two exchanged glances and then started to laugh loudly.

"Oh my god!" Rosalina exclaimed while looking at her hand.

"What?" Cameron asked while grabbing her waist and pulling her really close.

"My thumb moved out," Rosalina giggled while she held her hand up to herself with her thumb behind the palm of her hand.

"Weird," Cameron stated. Rosalina took her index finger and put it in Cameron's mouth making both of them laugh hard. Rosalina exhaled deeply and a puff of smoke came out of her nose.

Cameron pushed Rosalina back and lied on top of her so his knees were on both sides of her waist. "What are you doing?" Rosalina laughed.

"Watch," Cameron laughed in return. Cameron sat Rosalina up and took her shirt off completely with her only wearing her undergarments and her leggings. Cameron took her pink shirt and threw it across the room. CAmeron put his mouth on her stomach and starting blowing on it making a popping sound. Rosalina laughed hard while kicking and flailing her arms in every direction.

"TOOK THE CLIMATE OFF THE RADIO ACTIVE TRANSGENDER MONOPOLY!" Rosalina yelled.

"ME TOO!" Cameron yelled and then the two started to laugh even more.

Suddenly the front door opened to reveal Noah, Marshall, and Kate. Noah walked in front and started to couch. "Kate cover your mouth you don't want to inhale these fumes!" Noah warned. Kate took her shirt and covered her mouth and nose. Marshall was the last one in and he did the same as Kate did. Noah held up a bag and put it over his mouth and nose. "Are you guys okay?" Marshall questioned.

"We're great!" Rosalina announced while touching Cameron on his chest. Rosalina reached to her side and picked up a pair of scissors from beside her. Afterwards she took the scissors and cut the shirt Cameron was wearing in half up the middle. Once it was completely cut Cameron pushed it off. Cameron took the scissors from Rosalina and cut a line right through her hair and cut a big chunk of it off so now her hair was to her elbows now.

"Are they drunk?" Kate questioned with her voice muffled.

"No their not this is smoke," Marshall observed.

"They are definitely," Noah informed while looking at the others and nodding.

"Lets go back to Iccy Cone, I'm still hungry" Kate informed while rubbing her stomach. The trio left the room and left the two alone.

"Hey Cameron can you lick my elbow?" Rosalina asked while holding her elbow up to Cameron. Cameron nodded and then licked her elbow.

* * *

Mario knocked on the kitchen wall and came in to let his parents know he was there. "Hey mom, dad can I talk with you guys for a sec?" Mario asked.

"Of course honey," Iris replied with a smile.

"Great so I just wanted to ask. What were you guys doing yesterday around 3:00 PM?" Mario asked.

"Well I was here with your mother since today or off days fell on the same day. Why do you ask?" Sterling questioned.

"Well you see I needed something signed and well um...I wanted to ask you to sign it." Mario began.

"I could sign it now," Iris informed.

"Yeah no thanks," Mario said with a smile. Mario put a hand in his pocket and took out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and put it in both of his parent's hands. "Use that often," He proposed.

"What's up with the clean freak thing?" his mother asked.

"Well that's the thing. What did you guys do EXACTLY. On that day right after school?" Mario questioned.

"Um I think we were watching t.v and doing some work together right?" Sterling cut in while getting a nod from his wife.

"Yeah...NO YOU WEREN'T!" Mario yelled.

"What?" Iris questioned while folding her arms.

"Fine I SAW IT!" Mario yelled and then sat down and closed his eyes.

"Saw what?" His father asked.

"Whoopie," Mario mumbled.

"What?"

"MAKING WHOOPIE!" Mario yelled.

"What's making W-," Iris began and then turned towards Sterling in shock. Sterling wasn't getting it at all so Iris whispered it to him and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh my god you saw?" Sterling questioned.

"Yeah I saw you two and I don't feel good about it. I don't want to think about it and my stomach hurts!" Mario mumbled.

"Oh my gosh we are so sorry," Iris apologized.

"That's the thing, you can't just apologize. That's not how it works. You just make everything worse by saying you're sorry. You're basically saying i'm sorry THERE WASN'T A CROWD!" Mario hollered and then ran upstairs angrily.

"We need a lock!" Iris informed. Sterling responded with a nod.

* * *

**So lots were revealed in this...well not much...Hope you enjoyed and please answer the question.**

**Question Of the Chapter: What was Cameron and Rosalina doing? **


	14. Two Directions

**Yeah I just thought of this one. Hope ya like it and I don't own those fancy Super Mario Characters. **

**Chapter 14: Two Directions**

"Trying to make this day as normal as possible," Mario mumbled to himself on a Monday; a fresh new week. Daisy came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Mario shook and then turned around to see her. "I thought you got suspended?" he asked.

"It's a new week, plus my suspension is over," Daisy informed.

"Cool so what's new?" He questioned.

"Well um Rosalina's mom won't let her over Cameron's apartment anymore," Daisy replied.

Mario looked at her curious. "Oh why?" he said.

"Cameron and her were smoking and she got really...up there..." Daisy explained while gesturing. Mr.L came out of nowhere and came behind Daisy and leaned on a locker next to her.

"Are you a ticket because you have fine written all over you?" Mr.L cut in with a smirk on his face.

"Do you spend all day making up these corny pick-up lines?" Daisy asked.

"No um I have the internet," Mr.L informed while pointing to his phone.

"Moron," Daisy mumbled while turning towards Mario.

"So wait, what's going to happen between them?" Mario asked.

"Between who?" Mr.L asked while moving in between them.

"I don't think that they are going to get back together," Daisy responded.

"Who?" Mr. L questioned.

"I know right? They were such a good couple though," Mario replied.

"Who?" Mr.L asked a lot louder.

"Well not all relationships last forever," Daisy informed.

"True," Mario agreed.

"WHO!?" Mr.L yelled as loud as possible.

"Rosalina and Cameron," Mario answered.

"Wait so the Clorex hottie dumped the brown haired, weird toothed, possibly homosexual pedophile?" Mr.L asked.

Daisy grabbed Mario's arm and started to walk away with him. "Hey, don't leave me!" he called.

"So Peach told me about what happened, are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"Fine I guess, but how would you feel if you saw your parents-," Mario began but Daisy quickly cut him off.

"Okay well, don't need to finish that sentence," she chuckled while softly punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

"Am I fat?" Marshall while standing in a fast food restaurant bathroom with no shirt on.

"No now put your shirt back on," Cameron replied while on top of the sink and texting someone on his phone.

"I'm serious?" Marshall asked while turning around.

"You have a six pack how can you be fat with that?" Cameron questioned.

"True," Marshall mumbled. "Hey who are you texting?"

"Luigi," Cameron informed.

"What are you talking about?" Marshall asked while coming closer to take a peek at his phone.

"Mind your own business," Cameron snapped while pushing him away.

"Fine then meanie," Marshall shot back.

"So did you ask Kate out yet?" Cameron asked while looking up. Marshall's shirt was back on completely and Cameron slid off the counter.

"Nope," Marshall responded.

"Oh bummer. Oh Luigi said that Rosalina wants me back," Cameron said with a smile.

"Yeah sure crawl back to her, what's going to happen? You're going to end up pissing her off again and then she'll dump you." Marshall explained.

"When did you became the relationship wiz?" Cameron questioned and then he chuckled.

"When I was single for more than a year," Marshall informed while squeezing Cameron's cheek.

"Why do you touch me all the time?" Cameron asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"Cuz you're my best friend and I love you," Marshall replied and then started tickling Cameron making him giggling.

"The gays are acting quite normal as I approach them. They appear to have noticed that I'm near them. They also seem quite flirty" Noah announced while coming towards Marshall and Cameron with his cell phone camera on. Noah then did a close up with Marshall in the frame. He didn't have a happy look on his face either.

"They seem to get angered quickly, maybe he is very protective of his mate." Noah said with a smirk.

"Shut up Noah," Cameron snapped while coming up to the two.

"They can speak!" Noah exclaimed.

"Let's just go order some food i'm quite hungry," Marshall announced.

"Well he's right there!" Noah pointed out while pointing to Cameron.

"You're so dumb," Cameron mumbled.

* * *

"_**THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL! **You heard it right here folks. One Direction's new single called What Makes You Beautiful. Buy it online now," _Announced a television reporter on the television._  
_

Mr.L and Donte sat on the edge of the couch looking at the television in awe. They both were wearing One Direction merchandise. Which included hats, shirts, shoes, bracelets, and necklaces.

"Harry is amazing!" Mr.L exclaimed.

"Niall is the best," Donte pointed out.

"Nope," Mr.L said and then made direct eye contact with Donte.

"THEY'RE ALL WONDERFUL!" they shouted.

"_Well pick up your phones One Direction fans. Because concert tickets start going for sale now!" _said the announcer on t.v._  
_

Mr.L literally dived across the couch reaching for the phone. He fell on the floor and quickly get up about to dial a number. "_Well set your phones down because now the tickets have just sold out," _he announced with a smile.

"How can concert tickets sale out in 0.94 seconds?" Donte asked while looking at his watch.

"We've got to go to that concert!" Mr.L proposed.

"But how?" Donte asked.

"It's free if we run fast," Mr.L informed. Donte cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you idiots doing?" Chandler asked while coming up to the two on the couch alongside Mimi and Mimi was holding a big box of stuff.

"Those idiots are wearing stupid One Direction stuff. Nobody likes them," Mimi chuckled.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" They both yelled defensively.

"That is true, Big Time Rush is what's in now. Not only do they have better voice, they are a lot hotter," Chandler informed.

"No, HARRY, LIAM, NIALL, LOUIS, AND ZAYN HAVE MUCH BETTER VOICES!" Mr.L yelled.

"You wish. James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. Aka BIG TIME RUSH is better. Just listen," Chandler replied while digging in the box and grabbing a Big Times Rush Logan doll. She pressed it button and it began to sing the song 'Superstar' magnificently.

"Well One Direction is too good to wil' out!" Donte snapped.

"Well that depends. How do 5 gay guys walk?" Mimi asked with a smirk.

"How?" Mr.L asked suspiciously.

"In One Direction," Mimi and Chandler then began to laugh hysterically while walking away.

"One Direction is still amazing!" Donte called. "Now how are we going to get into that concert?" Donte asked.

"I'll call Clorex," Mr.L replied while pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

"Why'd you take the last slice of pizza Louis?" Harry snapped while glaring at Louis.

"It taste a lot better in my stomach then yours," Louis said with a smile.

"Ug I'm so hungry," Harry moaned while holding his stomach and sitting down on the sofa next to Zayn who was reading a book.

"We can always get more pizza," Liam informed while looking in a mirror and smiling at himself.

"That slice was special," Harry mumbled while folding his arms.

"Why are you worrying about pizza? Just think about what's going down tonight," Niall exclaimed while standing on a chair and tap dancing.

Zayn memorized the page number he was on and closed his book. "Niall are you excited for the girls?" Zayn asked.

"Hehe yea, but I'll probably have to talk to them a lot. Girls don't like me as much as you think," Niall informed as he continued to dance.

"Be more confident about yourself, girls love you. Now please stop dancing before you fall and hurt yourself," Liam warned.

"Oh please, I won't fall," Niall informed. Niall continued to dance while swinging his arms around. Suddenly he slipped and fell face forward off the chair in pain. It looked horrible.

"I told you, you would fall," Liam reminded. Liam walked over to the fallen Niall on the floor and helped him up.

"I'm broken," Niall responded. Liam walked over to the sofa and sat him down in between Harry and Zayn.

There was a soft knock on the door of the One Direction band dressing room and Louis jumped up to answer the door but Liam was closer to Liam walked over first. "YOU KNOW THE RULE. LOUIS GET'S TO ANSWER THE DOOR!" Louis yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Just let answer it," Niall advised while sitting on Harry's lap and with his feet outstretched on Zayn's lap. He was also eating trail mix. Louis stuck his tongue out at Liam and he quickly opened the door. There was a tall girl with beautiful blonde hair. Her cheekbones were beautiful.

"Hey I was wondering, why do five young adults boys all share a dressing room?" Harry asked while rubbing his chin. No one answered they just shrugged including the girl.

"Do you need something miss?" Liam asked while moving in the doorway.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked.

"Oh I know you, you're on the deodorant commercial," Louis replied.

"No, I'm Britney," the girl explained.

"OMG GOSH ARE YOU BRITTANI LOUISE TAYLOR?" Louis said while laughing.

"Nope the other one," Britney informed.

"The ugly one?" Louis asked. Liam glared at him and he scratched the back of his head.

"You're Britney Spears right?" Zayn asked.

"Finally," she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh you're Britney Spears, I love your music," Niall exclaimed while jumping up.

"I love the song 'Toxic'," Harry cut in.

"I love your song 'One Thing'," Britney informed.

"So do you need anything Miss Britney Spears?" Liam asked.

"Well I." Britney walked up to Liam and played with his collar while looking at him seductively.

"A-A-Aren't you 30?" Liam asked.

"Sure but I was wondering if I could come to your concert baby," Britney asked while biting his ear.

"How many tickets do you want?" Louis asked.

"How does three sound?" Britney asked while having her back to Liam and rubbing against him on a wall. Liam rolled his head back on the wall and mouthed "Oh my God" over and over again.

Harry grabbed three concert tickets and walked over to Britney and handed them to her. "Thanks sweetie," Britney thanked as she grabbed the tickets. She got off of Liam and began to exit. But as she did she slapped Harry on the behind. As soon as Britney left and the door was shut, Liam fainted onto the ground.

* * *

Britney walked to the left in the hallway and turned a corner to see two boys jumping up and down. The girl took off the shoulder length blonde wig to reveal long blonde hair. She also removed some pieces of her costume that was on her face to make her look different.

"Oh thanks Rosalina I love you so much," The first by the name of Mr.L said while taking the tickets from her and jumping up and down.

"I love you so much," The second one by the name of Donte said.

"You're welcome. You guys owe me big time, I slapped that Harry guy on the but for you," the girl whose name was obviously Rosalina said.

"HE'S MINE!" Mr.L yelled.

"I'm straight, I just love their music," Donte said defensively.

"Same here, I fantasize about doing things with Daisy," Mr.L informed.

"Ew," Rosalina replied.

"I don't have to fantasize, I just think about what I did before," Donte boasted.

"This is why I don't like you," Mr.L snapped.

"We dated for 7 months," Donte bragged while holding up 7 fingers.

"Oh screw you," Mr.L shot back.

"ONE DIRECTION!" Rosalina yelled.

"YAY!" Both boys yelled and then ran off with the tickets.

"You guys are so silly," Rosalina chuckled as she followed behind them with her hands on her hips.

* * *

**Before this story get's deleted by Critics United (And it probably will) I don't own One Direction, Big Time Rush, and Britney Spears. (Nobody owns Britney Spears except well...Britney Spears)**

**Oh and I also wanted to say something about last chapter. This week is Anti-Marijuana week. (Or is it next week?) Anyways just see what happened to them. It isn't funny at all. So please don't do drugs, promise me that. **

**It does horrible things and I don't want to see that happen to anybody. Please don't smoke, thank you. **

**Oh that note let me point out the Big Time Rush vs. One Direction rivalry. Some think it's stupid and some are on a side. Guess which side I'm on? Well if you said Big Time Rush then your right. I'm a Rusher not a Directioner. **

**GO BIG TIME RUSH WOOT!**

**Question of the Chapter: So what are you? A Rusher or a Directioner? **


	15. BACON!

**Welcome to m lovely chapter. I'll update my other stories as soon as possible I promise. I just well thought of an idea for this one. Do me a favor and have a good time. Also I feel like mentioning someone today. So I'm happy to bring forth the person named "Luaisy765" Yay. **

**Oh yeah and this is a FACEBOOK CHAPTER! Did you know that? I bet you didn't! Do you got dem moves like jagger?**

**Chapter 15: BACON!**

Melody Loduca: I MADE A FACEBOOK!

Daisy Sarasa: How am I friends with you? Who are you?

Marshall Mario: Luigi's stalker

Daisy Sarasa: And it's a girl?

Melody Loduca: Da duh

Luigi Mario: She scares me...

Mr.L: Wht es da matta? Havin a stlaker es gd!

Daisy Sarasa: Gosh I totally want to slap you with a dictionary.  
** _Luigi Mario, Rosalina Star and 93,284,102,121 people like this..._**

* * *

Rosalina Star: I'm in love with a beautiful guy, he is so beautiful and so sexy. I want to fluff his sexy hair and grab his gorgeous body.

Mr.L: Oh stop you're making me blush  
_**9,937,720 people like this...**_

Rosalina Star: No I'm talking about Cameron.

Cameron Kesalawski: Rosalina is out of your league.

Mr.L: At least the person I'm falling for is playing for a different team.  
_**17,519,327,821 people like this...**_

Cameron Kesalawski: What?

Rosalina Star: He is calling you gay, and he isn't gay just so you know.

Mr.L: Whatever Clorex, btw Cameron I hate your last name. No one knows how to pronounce it.

Cameron Kesalawski: Nothing is wrong with it. It's pronounced a little different then it looks. It's like: Kas-a-l-ow-ski. And it's not ow like low, it's ow like cow.

Mr.L: I refuse to learn.

Rosalina Star: I don't understand your logic it's so stupid.

Mr.L: And I don't understand why you won't date me. It's so stupid.

Cameron Kesalawski: It's not stupidity it's common sense.  
_**Rosalina Star, Marshall Mario, Mario Mario, and 170,999,474,610,742,716,429 people like this...**_

* * *

Katelyn Matthews: It's hard to admit your feelings for someone you like. What if they don't even like you back?

Marshall Mario: I couldn't agree with you more.

Noah Diamond: This is awkward...

Rosalina Star: Tots

Noah Diamond: Wait you know?

Rosalina Star: Cameron told me.

Katelyn Matthews: Told you what?

Noah Diamond: Nothing important

Marshall Mario: Sure

Noah Diamond: Look Marshall I've got a question for you. Was your mother drunk when she thought of your brother's name?

Marshall Mario: Pardon?

Noah Diamond: I mean there is a point of having a first and last name. Having the same first and last name is totally dumb. You must as well call him Mario 2x.

Mario Mario: See he gets it -_-

Luigi Mario: Don't feel bad, I get my fair share of calling you Mario.

Dimentio: And then Daisy's going use you two being twins as an excuse to sleep with Mario. She'll say "Oh I couldn't tell the difference"

Marshall Mario: Lmao

Daisy Sarasa: What did you just say clown?

Luigi Mario: Uh oh...

Noah Diamond: We were talking about you Lmfao

Mario Mario: Daisy don't take a personal, oh forgot it, cuz YOU'RE GONNA TAKE IT ANYWAYS!

Cameron Kesalawski: I'm dying here lmao

Marshall Mario: We could stop making jokes WHORE we could just keep laughing. Lol

Katelyn Matthews: Stop making slut jokes, they're WHOREable.

Donte Corella: Come on Daisy let all your anger out...or in your case IN.

Daisy Sarasa: I hate you all...

Mr.L: Lshmsfoaidmt

Daisy Sarasa: What does that mean idiot?

Mr.L: Laughing so hard my sombrero falls off and I drop my taco  
_** Cameron Kesalawski, Donte Corella, and 42,592,459 others like**_** this...**

Donte Corella: Listen baby, you aren't a whore I was just joking around, your perfect. I love you.

Daisy Sarasa: I love you more.

Marshall Mario: Luigi you are watching your girlfriend get hit on by her ex boyfriend. HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?

Luigi Mario: Daisy said she'd never cheat on me so I believe her.

Mr.L: Says a guy whose first date was with his five fingers...  
_**Donte Corella, Daisy Sarasa, Marshall Mario and 24,677,426,554,679 others like this...**_

Luigi Mario: SHUT UP!

Donte Corella: Sorry Luigi I guess those feelings I had are coming back.

Daisy Sarasa: What do you mean coming back?

Donte Corella: Well I guess I'm feeling the same way about you when we were dating.

Mario Mario: Luigi I got the gun, you're call.  
_**Luigi Mario, Mario Mario, Cameron Kesalawski and 450,823,445,872,045,985,204 others like**_** this...**

Luigi Mario: So you still like Daisy?

Donte Corella: I do honestly.

Mario Mario: You're call...  
_**Rosalina Star and 48,284,705,249 others like this...**_

Luigi Mario: Mario I can handle this, look Donte you understand that I'm dating her right.

Donte Corella: I know that's why we haven't done anything.

Luigi Mario: Daisy you aren't allowed to hang with Donte anymore.

Daisy Sarasa: Excuse me? And who do you think you are?

Luigi Mario: You're boyfriend who is telling you that you aren't allowed to hang with Donte anymore.

Daisy Sarasa: I can hang with him whenever, wherever I want.

Mr.L: Luigi you should be worrying about the "where" part.  
_**Mario Mario, Cameron Kesalawski, and 54 others like**_** this...**

Daisy Sarasa: He is a great friend of mine and with your jealousy you aren't going to take that away from me!

Mr.L: You tell him girlfriend.  
**_Mario Mario, Pauline Verducci and 485,029,243,899,704 others like_ this...**

Daisy Sarasa: Shut Up! Anyways Luigi I hate when you always let your jealously take over. I've always wanted to say this since I first met you. YOU'RE SUCH AND OVERREACTIVE JERK. YOU ALWAYS TAKE THINGS SO SERIOUS AND ALWAYS ACT LIKE THE VICTIM. YOU CRY WHEN YOU DON'T GET YOUR WAY AND YOU THINK THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? STICK UP THREE FINGERS, AND READ BETWEEN THE LINES. THAT'S FROM ME YOU ITALIAN SPEAKING DOORKNOB. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ALL YOUR MINOR PROBLEMS AND SHAVE THEM *fill in the blank*

Luigi Mario: I don't want to fill in the blank...

Daisy Sarasa: Don't talk to me until I want to talk to you.

Mr.L: Saucy...  
_**Eclair Waffle, Rosalina Star, and 5,482,074,895,204,958 others like this...**_

* * *

Pauline Verducci: Mario would you go out with me?

Mario Mario: I will go OUTside with you, hug you on my porch...push you off, take a hose and throw it at you. Dump a bucket of water at you. Throw dirt at you, help you up. Buy you a car, run you over with it. Take you to the hospital, take care of you. Wait til' you're better, get you a new boyfriend. Have you guys fall in love, and then kill all his flowers. Then I'll light the both of you on fire.

Mr.L: Well that escalated quickly...  
_**Daisy Sarasa, Peach Toadstool and 5,827,048,927,049 others like**_** me...**Luigi Mario: Couldn't you just spray her with the hose instead of throwing a hose at her then dumping water on her.

Eclair Waffle: Hey Luigi how about we be together?

Luigi Mario: Well...

Eclair Waffle: I really like you...

Iris Mario: Aww Luigi she seems really sweet.

Peach Toadstool: She's a MONSTER!

Eclair Waffle: I am not sweetie

Iris Mario: Luigi you should go out with her.

Luigi Mario: Mom can you like go?

Donte Corella: Maybe it would be for the best. Cuz well Daisy and I, and you and Eclair.

Luigi Mario: DON'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME.

Iris Mario: Luigi remember do your breathing and remember why your angry. Then make a list of conclusions.

Luigi Mario: You all are getting on my nerves.

_Luigi Mario has blocked Iris Mario and Donte Corella._

Iris Mario: You can't block your mother I own you! You're so grounded. Be home at seven love you!

Donte Corella: Right on!  
**_Iris Mario, Mario Mario and 429,804,790 others like this. _**

* * *

Mr.L: Does anyone know what time it is?

Mario Mario: You could just look at the bottom of your screen.

Mr.L I'm too lazy...

Cameron Kesalawski: Figures...

Rosalina Star: It's 5:13 P.M

Mr.L: No it's not.

Rosalina Star: Then what is it?

Mr.L: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME; PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME; DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY; PEANUT BUTTER JELLY; PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!

Daisy Sarasa: I know exactly what I want to do with a baseball bat -_-

Marshall Mario: Daisy how are you feeling?

Daisy Sarasa: I haven't spoken to you face to face in a while, how have you been?

Marshall Mario: I've been pretty good actually.

Daisy Sarasa: Have you had any gf's since us?

Marshall Mario: Actually no,

Daisy Sarasa: I want a hug

Marshall Mario: I'm getting off work in a few, I'll come over your house and we'll cuddle and watch the movie Bridesmaids together.

Daisy Sarasa: Oh really?

Marshall Mario: Really.

Donte Corella: Daisy what am I going to do with you :)

Daisy Sarasa: I don't know but Donte you can come too all 3 of us can cuddle.

Donte Corella: Cool

Marshall Mario: Sounds like fun.

* * *

Mimi: I'm making a new website :)

Nastasia: That's great to hear, came downstairs in about an hour Kay?

Mimi: Yes ma'am!

Count Bleck: NaStAsIa How Is ThE WeAtHeR tOdAy?

Dimentio: Uh oh.

Nastasia: Sunny partly cloudy.

Count Bleck: SoUnDs LiKe A nIcE dAy FoR a WaLk.

Mimi: Or we could stay inside and eat cookies :3

Mr.L: You eat my food; you die!

Mimi: What?

Mr.L: Listen girl DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY BACON!

Chandler Young: BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACON BACONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Mimi: I should cookies...

Mr.L: Don't take my cookies either.

Chandler Young: BACON BACON BACON I LOVE YOU!

Mr.L: I LOVE IT MORE.

Chandler Young: *rolls in bacon*

Mr.L: *rolls in bacon with Chandler*

Mimi: Idiots...

* * *

**What I was cooking bacon today...This story will be LONG I will not end it anytime soon because I love writing things like this. So could you review for me, if you do I'll do something you want me to do...like a dare maybe...probably not but maybe...**

**Question of the Chapter: What was your favorite part of this chapter?**


	16. Like A Good Neighbor

**Hey guys well I'm got some news, I'm taking request, since this story contains some of the most random stuff you have ever seen why not? Heck I'm sure you guyit know it. I'm trying to get over 50 chapters with this story so wish me luck. So if you have any ideas I am completely open to them.**

**Oh and one more thing, this chapter is dedicated to Statefarm. Yes you heard me right, the car insurance company. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Like A Good Neighbor**

Daisy was with Marshall and Donte in her kitchen serving them dinner on a Friday night. Daisy was a bad cook in all reality but Marshall didn't want to tell her that.

"So how does the chicken taste?" Daisy asked while leaning over Donte.

"It taste like wood," Donte admitted while wiping his tongue.

"Well, nice way to sugarcoat it," Marshall said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not the best cook in the world-," Daisy began.

"Obviously!" Donte interrupted while getting a glare from Daisy.

"What I mean is that nobody is perfect but I tried," said Daisy.

"Yeah that's what I meant," Donte lied.

"Yeah whatever," Daisy responded with a smirk.

"So do you guys want to start watching the movie?" Asked Donte.

"Sure you guys go in there, i'll make the popcorn." Marshall volunteered.

"Finally some real food," Donte said jokely. Daisy held up her hand about to hit him until he held up his hands defensively. " I was kidding!" Donte said quickly. Donte took Daisy's hand and guided her into the living room.

Marshall meanwhile was making popcorn in the microwave which was starting to smell pretty good. "That smells good," Marshall thought to himself. He opened the microwave and pulled the popcorn out to place it in a bowl.

Just as he finished he heard giggling from the living room. He got curious so he went into the next room to find Donte siting on top of Daisy tickling her.

"I know you kiddies are having fun but it's time for the movie," Marshall chuckled.

"Oh come on Marshall can we play a little longer?" Daisy said in a cute little baby voice and frowning.

"Yeah can we?" Donte asked while laying down completely flat on Daisy and having his cheek pressed against hers.

Daisy started to giggle as Donte started to tickle her again. Donte then lifted her shirt and stick his head under it and started blowing on Daisy's stomach making her laugh even harder. Marshall grinned at the two as he walked over to the DVD player and popped the disk in.

" _He he..._ Donte know I have to_ He he..._ Use the bathroom." Daisy giggled. Donte crawled out from under Daisy's shirt and allowed her to get up. Daisy got up and walked to the bathroom. Once she was gone he quickly sat down on the couch right next to Marshall.

"Marshall I think I really like Daisy. I mean I looked up and saw her beautiful red lace bra she was wearing while I was under her shirt and well I...," Donte paused and looked at Marshall.

"You got excited?" Marshall questioned.

"Yea," Donte admitted.

"Well you're looking advice if I'm right?" Marshall began.

"Yea," Donte revealed while looking up.

"Well I give my brother's advice all the time. You see well usually I would tell you to go for it and get the girl you love, however Luigi is her boyfriend. Luigi loves her and he'll just die on the inside if you found you that you and her were together. So my advice to you to just don't get involved and just don't do anything about it. You'll find someone good for you, but if Luigi and Daisy break up then I guess you'll have a chance," Marshall suggested.

"Wow, thanks Marshall you're like the older brother I've never had," Donte said with a smile.

"And you're like my little brother Donald," Marshall said with a confident smile.

"It's Donte," Donte groaned.

"Ohhh So close," Marshall muttered.

"I'm back!" Daisy announced as she skipped into the room wearing an orange tank top, soft blue short shorts and orange slippers. She moved over Donte's leg sat right in between the boys.

Marshall started the movie and the previews started. Daisy leaned into Donte and curled up onto the couch.

"Did you see when she skipped in here?" Donte mouthed to Marshall with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, quite exposed there," Marshall mouthed back.

"Is she wearing one of those girl chest hangers?" Donte asked silently.

Marshall rubbed Daisy's back and shook his head towards Donte signalling no. Donte's jaw fell speechless because he didn't know what to say. Daisy leaned all the way down and put her head on Donte's lap and leg's across Marshall's. "The movie hasn't even started and I'm getting sleepy," Daisy chuckled. The two boys acknowledged what she said but didn't say anything in response.

"I haven't cuddled with two people before, it's sort of difficult." Daisy admitted as she sat up straight and looked at the people next to her.

As soon as Daisy said that he took out his phone and searched 3-way cuddling on the internet. "3-way cuddling...searching it...okay got it. Now have to take away the porn results...and it's all porn okay." Marshall put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the other two. Daisy leaned back on the couch and put an arm around her and softly rubbing her silky brunette hair. Marshall then came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and was as close to her as possible.

"This'll do I guess," Daisy sighed.

"Is something wrong babe?" Donte questioned while moving some hair out of the way.

"I don't know this just feel's weird," Daisy admitted.

"This is totally how porno's start," Marshal replied.

"And how would you know that?" Donte and Daisy asked simultaneously while looking at him and folding their arms.

"Well I thought the whole world know about what my mom saw!" Marshall exclaimed while folding his arms.

"Let's just turn off the movie and cuddle on the couch!" Daisy suggested as he turned off the T.V so it was pitch black in the room.

Marshall leaned back on the right side of the couch on his back. Daisy crawled over next to him and lied right on top of him. "See this isn't going to work!" Donte informed.

"Well I don't know what to do," Daisy admitted while she made her way over to Donte but since she couldn't see anything she fell on top of him. Daisy moved to get up but Donte wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I want you on top of me," Donte said seductively.

"Well I know but I'm trying to cuddle with both of you," Daisy admitted.

"No Daisy I _**WANT**_you a lot." Donte said sternly.

"I don't understand," Daisy replied. Donte held Daisy closer and put his mouth to what he thought was her ear.

"I want to be i-," Before Donte finished his sentence Daisy pushed him away from her and slapped him as hard as possible across the face. Daisy got off of him quickly and reached for the light on the wall to turn it on. When the room was lit again Marshall was fast asleep on the couch while Donte sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Daisy yelled angrily while standing in front of him.

"I never finished my sentence," Donte retorted.

"Let me guess the rest of the sentence was 'INSIDE YOU'!" Daisy yelled loudly but not loud enough to stir Marshall. Donte stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry but I was being honest, I really like you and I want to be with you again baby," Donte informed while coming closer.

"Don't call me baby if you come any closer then I'll hit you again but harder. You know what Donte just go, I have a boyfriend." said Daisy stern while grabbing his shoulder and pushing him towards the door while walking there.

"But wait Daisy I'm sorry I made I mistake." Daisy ignored him and pushed him out the front door and slammed it shut. "Can I at least get my shoes, coat and car keys?" He pleaded through the door.

"Now go make yourself useful and buy me some groceries!" Daisy ordered.

"I need my wallet which is in my coat pocket!" Donte informed.

"GO SELL CANS!" Daisy yelled. Marshall just rolled over to the yelling of Daisy. Donte got frustrated and walked off Daisy's porch. He lived a few miles away and it was freezing cold outside. About 30 degrees outside, plus he was wearing short sleeves. Poor Donte Corella, poor Donte...

* * *

Mr.L sat on his bed with green sheets, a black blanket, a green pillow. His room was medium sized and the only colors that were in the room were black, green, and a little white. He was sitting Indian Style on his bed with his black laptop in his lap.

There was a soft little knock on the door that made him close his laptop. "Come in!" He called softly. The opened slightly and in stepped Dimentio and Chandler. "Need anythings guys, and rodent?" Mr.L said sternly as he glared at Chandler.

"Actually spider!" Chandler corrected. She waved her hand in the air and it made her turn into a spider. She crawled along the floor, up the bed, and on top of Mr.L.

"If you wanted to be a spider you could have at least been a pretty one," Mr.L replied. Chandler got angry and then she bit down on his leg making him jump. Her magic wore off and soon she was back in her human form. She was scene with Mr.L"s pant's leg in her mouth and she was on her hands and knees on his bed.

"What do you guys want?" Mr.L asked while shooing the two away.

"Well we came to tell you that we are going to have to go on a special trip to Castle Bleck this week," Dimentio explained while stepping forward.

"Including me!" Chandler sung.

"Yeah so everyone here is going to go except you because you have to keep a look on the Mario family. So you will be staying with the Mario's for one week." Dimentio informed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-," Mr.L screamed loudly.

"Well it isn't that bad, that hottie Mario is there so there is nothing to complain about," Chandler said with a smile.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO-," Mr.L screamed not seeming like he was going to stop anytime soon.

"We'll just leave you to it," Dimentio replied and then walked out of the room following Chandler.

"_Later ater Alligator cuz we all know you all are haters. Get her back just like a fifty, turn that skateboard one three- sixty. Turn em back, bend down low, we all doing the tootsie roll!_" Chandler sung then she started dancing.

"Get back here!" Dimentio ordered while coming back and grabbing Chandler, "Gosh you are as full of energy as a 5 year old who had their first soda pop!" As they left Mr.L started to cry.

* * *

It was lunch time and Daisy was angrily unwrapping a sandwich she had. Rosalina, Peach, Luigi, Mario, and Mr.L were also at the table. Donte then came up to the table wearing a heavy black jacket and a red scarf. He looked blue and he had a box of tissues with him.

"Tanks to yo I bet bik!" Donte exclaimed angrily.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Mario informed while turning around. Donte started sobbing and he went over to a chair and sat down. Mario placed his hand on Donte's face and felt how cold it was. "He's freezing cold," He observed.

"That's his own problem," Daisy said sternly. Alec walked up to the table with a little black hat own and a yellow shirt. He also was holding a bunch of books.

"Cherrio!" He exclaimed as he walked to a table. Peach and Luigi nodded their heads to him but that was about it. His face fell at the reaction. "Don't I get a 'Welcome Back' or a 'Hello How Did it Go?' " Alec asked.

"How did what go?" Daisy questioned while eating her sandwich.

"I WAS ON TRIP IN AUSTRALIA FOR A MONTH DID YOU GUYS EVEN NOTICE I WAS GONE?"

"No this is actually the most you've ever spoken to me," Rosalina admitted.

"Or ever," Mario cut in. There were nods from around the table.

"Did anyone know I was gone?" Alec asked.

"Uh no," Mr.L informed.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Alec yelled the stormed off.

"So, my mom told me that you're coming over to stay for a week or two, I wonder how that will turn out," Luigi said while looking at Mr.L and chuckling.

"LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR STATEFARM IS THERE!" Mr.L yelled at the top of his lungs.

"How may I help you?" said a good figured lady with tan skin and her long brown hair tied back into a bun. She was also holding a clipboard.

"Slap that idiot please," Mr.L said with a smile.

"Sure thing!" the lady walked over to Luigi and slapped him to hard he fall out of his chair and started to cry.

"Thanks," Mr.L thanked and then the woman disappeared.

"That was weird," Rosalina replied.

"No Statefarm is really good, that's why I broke your car windows. They'll help with that." Mr.L said with a smile.

Rosalina stood up and ran away from the table out of the school screaming. "I HAVE PROGRESSIVE!"

"Nationwide is on your side!" Peach sung while moving her index fingers.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your least favorite OC be honest please i'd really help. **


	17. Give Me A Brake

**I've been looking at ifunny a lot and well I've been seeing a lot of stuff about things that people would waste their money on. Google " " and look at it. I love it. I only own Marshall, Cameron, Kate, Noah, Donte, Alec, Chandler. Wow I don't like having a lot of OC's, I really don't.**

**Chapter 17: Give Me A Brake**

Mr.L frowned as he was escorted to the front steps of the Mario household by Dimentio on Tuesday afternoon. "It'll be fine, just do your job and everything will be fine, and try to push his buttons a little. Because you're really good at bothering people," Dimentio advised.

"But these people are annoying," Mr.L whined while hopping up and down. Dimentio leaned forward and pushed the doorbell.

"Just be yourself and act normal," Dimentio warned. The door opened there stood Luigi with a normal expression.

"Hey L, nice to see you." Luigi greeted. Dimentio waved and then left as Mr.L stepped inside. "Well you'll be in Marshall old room, I hope you have a nice time," Luigi said nicely.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Mr.L shot back.

"Okay..." Luigi began and then walked up the stairs to show Mr.L where his room was. They got upstairs and opened the door to see a bed with dark blue sheets and white pillows. The walls were a peach color. Next to the bed as the night table and across the room on the other side of the bed was a dresser with a television on it. In the right corner of the room was a windowsill with a little comforter in front of it.

"You call this a room?" Mr.L spat, "I've seen better rooms on Home makeover Kim Kardashian Edition and all it did was blow. Ba dum tss." **(Anyone get that?)**

"Um well you can unpack I'll just be downstairs, the bathroom is across the hall." Luigi informed and then he left. Mr.L sat his bags down and opened them.

"Operation make Mario and Luigi's life crazy goes into action now," Mr.L chuckled while grabbing a bottle of lotion he had and taking it out of the bag. He also took out some shaving cream.

* * *

"You're just amazing," Cameron said over the phone and leaning over the counter in his apartment. "I know Rose, promise me that you'll never cut your hair unless it turns into a Rapunzel thing. Okay and I'll never cut mine either. Well I like my hair where it is now at my ears, but if it gets to my shoulder then I might cut it a little. Alright I got to go, love you much by," Cameron made a kissing sound over the phone and then he hung up.

"Aw you guys are a adorable couple," Mario said as he sat on Cameron's sofa and ate a jar of Nutella with a spoon.

"Yeah she is wonderful, I can't believe I just met her last year. She has made me so happy," Cameron sighed.

"I have a question, who are you?" Mario asked as he finished his jar, threw it to the side and picked up another one.

"Um I'm Cameron..." He began.

"Well let me change the question do you like your name, what are you? What do you like? Are you a virgin? What are your personal goals? Do you like me? Have you ever touched a wiener? What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Mario questioned.

"Well I think the name Cameron is cool I guess, I'm a guy, I like to hang out with my friends, well some stuff were done sexually involving my childhood and I really don't want to get into that, I really want to be a social worker, I like you you're a little foolish but I like you little brother, by wiener I'm 100% sure you mean HOT DOG so yes I have eaten a hot dog, and finally I would go to the store and pay a dollar fifty for a 2 pack of Klondike bars," Cameron answered in all one breath.

"Well played," Mario said while rubbing his chin.

"So Mario, why are you eating Nutella all of a sudden?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Luigi got me addicted, this stuff is amazing," Mario said cheerfully.

"I see," Cameron spoke.

"Can you take me home? It's cold outside and I'm afraid that the Sandman will come and choke me with a table cloth while Jack Frost is throwing Dots at me." Mario whimpered.

"Sure but such a crazy fear, MARSHALL!" Cameron called while walking up to his bedroom door and knocking on it.

Marshall opened his bedroom door and he looked worn out. Bags were under his eyes and he was wearing gray sweatpants and a white V-neck. He was slouching and looked like he was about to pass out. "What's wrong Marshall?" Mario questioned while licking Nutella off his spoon.

"I'm exhausted, I haven't slept in three days because I need to pass an important exam. I have a lot of work to do and I'm not even half done yet, so what do you want?" Marshall snapped angrily.

"I gotta take Mario home, can I borrow your car?" Cameron asked nicely while smiling his cute smile.

"Whatever," Marshall went in his room and got his keys. He came back and threw it at Cameron without even looking and slammed his bedroom door. Cameron caught the keys and grabbed his coat and shoes.

"So Mario how are you and Peach doing?" Cameron asked starting to bring up a conversation as they walked down the hallway.

"We've never been better, we're such a wonderful couple," Mario said with a smile. They when down the elevator and exited that apartment building and then afterwards. they got into Marshall's silver Ford Focus and Cameron started it up.

Mario sat back and looked out the window as Cameron drove. They were were driving a main road and even though the sun was setting there was still some light out. Cameron and Mario looked at a sign that said:

**PLEASE READ!**

**"ATTENTION DRIVERS! This is important information. **

**DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THE ROAD UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES!"**

"Um okay that's a stupid sign," Cameron replied and turned his focus back towards the road. But just as he did he realized that he had his eyes off the road for too long and he began to swerve off the road. Cameron tried to spin the wheel the opposite direction but to no avail he keep going forward. The car swirled forward off road and slammed into a tree. The two airbags in the car popped open hitting both the boys in the face.

There was a long silence and then Cameron spoke. "Mario are you okay?" Cameron said worriedly as he tried to turn to see Mario with his head against the airbag.

"I'm okay but I have a migraine," Mario informed. Cameron opened the door and when it was fully open the door fell off the hinges. Mario got out of the car and he slammed the door shut when he got out. But that door didn't fall off. Instead all the rims on the walls fell off at the same time. "The car is broken," Mario informed.

"NO DUH!" Cameron yelled while throwing his arms in all directions.

"Well Marshall is going to be mad." said Mario, "I wish I could help but there is no possible way this can be fixed by 5 o'clock tomorrow morning. And Marshall is already pissed off. Sucks to be you."

"Oh no Marshall is going to kill me, I wrecked his car. This is really bad, what am I going to do?" Cameron said while pacing around the car.

"We can buy two magic beans, move to Ecuador, sell those beans to buy a farm. And then we can spend the rest of our lives raising sheep and taming Capybaras, and Ocelots." Mario suggested.

"Or I could kill you," Cameron said with grinding teeth. Mario pointed to himself and then Cameron nodded and then mouthed the word run. Right after that Cameron chased Mario in circles around the smashed up car against a tree.

* * *

"I'm going to get Luigi in trouble and he won't even know that, I'm going be get in trouble by his uh mommy?" Mr.L sung in the "Pop Goes The Weasel" rhyme. Mr.L picked up a black sharpie marker and began to doodle all over his face. First he connected his eyebrows to make one unibrow. Afterwards he made a swirly mustache on his face with spirals on each end on his cheeks.

Next was the fun part. He put the uncapped marker in Luigi's hand and took out a hair shaver. Mr.L then cut off ALL of Luigi's hair making him completely bold.

"Poor you," Mr.L said with a fake frown and then walked out of the bedroom while chuckling.

* * *

Daisy walked back inside her house with mail in her hand and then she came inside and closed the door behind her. When she stepped inside on the sofa was both of her parents and Donte's mother named Charity.

"Hey what's going on?" Daisy asked as she sat the mail down.

"It's about Donte, he's sick and it's because of him being outside all night the other day," Charity informed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Daisy apologized.

"DAISY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Daisy mother named Lily yelled.

"Well Donte said something to me that made me mad so I kicked him out of here on Friday night," Daisy explained.

"You had your ex boyfriend here with you alone on Friday Night?" Richard yelled angrily.

"Well actually both of my ex-boyfriends. But I have a boyfriend now and I wouldn't cheat on him," Daisy said defensively.

"Well Donte has hypothermia and well I'm not there right now because I can't see him and it's past visiting hours," Charity informed.

"Daisy what could he have said to you that made you mad at him?" Lily questioned.

"He told me that he wanted to get back together and he grabbed and tried to kiss me and stuff like that," Daisy said halfway lying.

"He came home with socks on, jeans, and a short sleeve shirt. My baby could have died!" Charity exclaimed while standing up.

"Look i'm really sorry. I wasn't really thinking. I was just really mad. Can we go see him tomorrow?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Charity said while sitting back down.

"Daisy a lot of people die of hypothermia," Richard informed. Charity then broke down in tears. "He isn't at the hospital I work at but I'll go there anyways." Richard said and then he stood up along with his wife.

* * *

**Soooooo hmmmm how did you enjoy this? Please review and that's good enough.**

**Question of the Chapter *Has nothing to do with the story* Look up the song "Epic" By Big Time Rush, Do you like it? Cuz I love it! **


	18. Ice Cubes, Dyslexia, and Boys

**This Chapter would have been uploaded faster but I spent most of my right watching "NigaHiga" or Ryan Higa. He's hilarious and he reminds me of my character Cameron a little. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 18: Ice Cubes, Dyslexia, and Boys**

Mr.L- Today really isn't a good day #miserablelife

Peach Toadstool- It's 3 A.M, that day hasn't really started.

Rosalina Star- And you can't use hashtags on facebook.

_Mr.L has blocked Peach Toadstool_

_Mr.L has blocked Rosalina Star_

_Mr.L has unblocked Rosalina Star_

Mr.L- I like looking at Rosalina's pictures I won't block you sexy. *smooches*

Rosalina Star- Ugggg

Alec Sulkin- What makes you upset?

Cameron Kesalawski- Euck you Ditch...

Mr.L- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rosalina Star- Just to be clear that wasn't for you Alec that was for L.

Alec Sulkin- Okay

Marshall Mario- I think Cameron's not doing well with his um...

Rosalina Star- With his what?

Mr.L- Small Weenie?

Rosalina Star- Shut up would you?

Marshall Mario- His Dyslexia.

Rosalina Star- Cameron has dyslexia?

Marshall Mario- Yeah

Mario Mario- So he has trouble reading right?

Marshall Mario- Yeah, he has problems with math, reading, writing, and comprehension.

Rosalina Star- Poor thing

Marshall Mario- What makes things worse is that he refused to let me help me. He says there is nothing wrong with him and he is just as normal as everyone else.

Rosalina Star- Well what's his reading level?

Marshall Mario- Like fifth or sixth grade.

Cameron Kesalawski- You don't have to share my business to the world.

Marshall Mario- Sorry Cammy

Cameron Kesalawski- It's fine

Mr.L- Pretty Boys  
_Mr.L likes this..._

Cameron Kesalawski- I'll slap you and I'm not even playing  
_Rosalina Star, Marshall Mario and 445,478,294,572,049 people like this..._

* * *

Mr.L- Well anyone what to know why today is a horrible day?

Mario Mario- Sure go ahead

Mr.L- Well first of all, this tan fur ball is running around my room freaking me out; I have lipstick on my collar; I got Rosalina pregnant; Donte died; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got canceled.

Rosalina Star- I have a boyfriend, we'll never go out now stop that!

Daisy Sarasa- DONTE DIED? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING! OMG THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I'M GOING TO GO TO PRISON.

Mr.L-Poor You

Daisy Sarasa- I'm going to weep, Mr.L can you cuddle with me?

Mr.L- Anything virtual babe!

Mario Mario- Hold up, Donte's mom just texted me and said Donte said hello.

Peach Toadstool- At 3 in the morning?

Mr.L- Didn't I block you?

Daisy Sarasa- I'LL BLOCK YOU IN YOUR FACE, MR.L YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK.

Mr.L- Well you asked me if I would cuddle with you, which means when your vulnerable your willing to have sex.

Marshall Mario- As the whore turns...  
_Peach Toadstool, Alec Sulkin and 54,890,275,840,248,202,457,094,758,972,457,048,905,842,700,874,589,027,489,752,907,594,879,025,749,357,984 others like this..._

* * *

Luigi Mario- I'm bald...

Peach Toadstool- What happened?

Chandler Young- Yeah brother in-law

Luigi Mario- Ask Mr.L

Mario Mario- What?

Mr.L- I SHAVED HIM BALD! #ROFL

Noah Diamond- Rolligng on floor laughing...

Pauline Verducci- Poor Weegee, he's a total meanie.

Mr.L- I hate you for some reason...

Eclair Waffles- What's up L?

Mr.L- Gosh I hate you, go eat yourself!

Mario Mario- That means two things.  
_Luigi Mario, Cameron Kesalawski and 4,463,735,357,353,864,258,028 others like this..._

Alec Sulkin- Interesting...

Luigi Mario- Daisy can we talk...yea know after I grow my hair back?

Daisy Sarasa- Sure what about?

Luigi Mario- We could text but I want to say this face to face.

Peach Toadstool- Luigi why don't you tell everyone here?

Daisy Sarasa- Yeah these are our friends, you can say anything in front of them.

Luigi Mario- Well then I'd like to say that I don't feel comfortable with what you're always doing.

Daisy Sarasa- Excuse me?

Luigi Mario-You're always in the arms of another dude and it makes me upset. I try to be the best I can be but all you do is find a way to argue with me, then you fall into the arms of someone else. We used to joke about this but now I'm not even kidding. You're really a whore and I don't want to be with a girl who probably sucked the entire football teams dicks. I'm sorry but you're a slut and I don't want to date someone like you. I really thought dating you would be the best thing in the world and that your love for me meant everything but that isn't true at all. I don't want anything to do with you anymore.  
_Mr.L, Rosalina Star, Marshall Mario, and 8,204,579,254,727,470,540 others like this..._

Mr.L- Wow...

Daisy Sarasa- Wait, so let me get this straight, so after 3 years you just want to break up with me?

Luigi Mario- I wasted three years of my life on you, I'm happy we never had sex. Who knows what STD's you have.

Mr.L- HIV/AIDS, Herpes, Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, Rabies, girl you're basically a sex symbol *does Z snap*

Daisy Sarasa- You know what Luigi, I do honestly love you and I would never do anything with anyone else while we are dating. Thanks for making me feel good about myself,_  
_

_Daisy Sarasa deactivated her Facebook account._

Peach Toadstool- She is probably crying her eyes out right now. Luigi I don't know what to say.

Mr.L- Hmmm maybe I don't want that.

Marshall Mario- Luigi I never knew you had the guts to say that to Daisy.

Luigi Mario- I'm being completely honest. Also Mr.L want some Nutella I have some in my room.

Mr.L- Such a delicious hazelnut spread.

Mario Mario- Luigi has NEVER offered anyone any Nutella before. I think he has gone crazy.

* * *

Katelyn Matthews- I can't sleep

Cameron Kesalawski- Me neither

Noah Diamond- Cameron, AAA is on the phone and they want to speak to you.

Marshall Mario- Why is AAA on the phone?

Cameron Kesalawski- Ohhh no reason...

Katelyn Matthews- They help with car repairs don't they?

Marshall Mario- Well why would they need you about something about car repairs?

Cameron Kesalawski- Um I'm applying for a job

Noah Diamond- Well they don't support your service at this time so there is no way for them to help you.

Marshall Mario- But aren't you still working at that ice cream shop?

Cameron Kesalawski- Yeah

Noah Diamond- Well anyways Kate, weren't you talking about a guy you like?

Marshall Mario- You like a guy? Oh...

Katelyn Matthews- I don't necessarily like anyone.

Marshall Mario- Oh...

Noah Diamond- Oh yeah you did, you said he was very attractive and you really wish he knew how you felt. Um oh now I remember who this mystery guy is.

Cameron Kesalawski- Who is it?

Marshall Mario- Yeah who?

Noah Diamond- I don't know if you two are ready to know who this guy is. Are you sure you're ready?

Katelyn Matthews- Noah please don't tell them

Noah Diamond- So you admit there is a guy?

Marshall Mario- Well I don't think it really matters, its her decision who she likes anyways.

Cameron Kesalawski- Wow

* * *

Alec Sulkin- I wonder how Donte is doing?

Mario Mario- Probably not good, he can't text. His mom said he is just sitting there. The hospital let her see him finally.

Mr.L- Poor boy

Pauline Verducci- So Daisy gave him hypothermia? That's deep, well I guess she is just a cold-hearted whore. Get it, he has hypothermia and I said COLD?

Mr.L- Icee what you did there?

Mario Mario- Stop it guys he could die, this isn't funny.

Pauline Verducci- That girl Priscilla is in love with him. She is kind of a bitch if you ask me.

Mr.L- Donte is mine.

Mario Mario- Well I blame Daisy.

Mr.L- Hey since Daisy deactivated her account we can talk about her all we want. Her legs are hairy.

Eclair Waffle- She's slept with everyone guy in the school.

Mario Mario- She's a little annoying.

Pauline Verducci- She should shower more.

Eclair Waffle- She's ugly.

Mr.L- Woah, now that's too far.

Mario Mario- How?

Mr.L- Daisy Sarasa is a beautiful creature.

Luigi Mario- Yes she is a creature.  
_Mario Mario, Rosalina Star, Mr.L and 9,592,074,549,280,457,938,289 others like this..._

Peach Toadstool- Don't be mean guys.

Mr.L- Don't be ugly, oh wait looks like you ignored that rule.

Mario Mario- L I swear you can pick on anyone except Luigi and Peach okay?

Mr.L- Guess how much I care?

Rosalina Star- Not much right?

Mr.L- Yeah

* * *

Alec Sulkin- Big Time Rush made a song about losing their virginity.

Peach Toadstool- Really?

Alec Sulkin- Well they didn't say it, it's kind of implied. Like the whistle song.

Rosalina Star- But sort of different considering the fact that Big Time Rush is for 12 year olds.

Mr.L- Big Time Rush can go die. One Direction is beast.

Rosalina Star- One Direction honestly sucks guys. They all are ugly and they have fake accents. Big Time Rush is real and Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos are all my future husbands.

Cameron Kesalawski- You have a boyfriend you know...

Rosalina Star- You're sexy then them all :)

Mr.L- *sexier

Rosalina Star- I know how to speel dummy

Mr.L- *spell

Rosalina Star- You don't have to fix my grammer.

Mr.L- *grammar

Peach Toadstool- Like we were saying before, I personally think Big Time Rush is better.

Alec Sulkin- Rusher here

Mr.L- NO NO NO! Big Time Rush sucks. They suck Big Time.

Rosalina Star- Well fine have a fangirl attack over One Erection._  
Peach Toadstool, Alec Sulkin, and 8,497,492,709,459,043,874,905,984,373,934,577,483,572,390 others like this..._

Peach Toadstool- _Can't Stop; Won't Stop we party rock..._

Rosalina Star- _You them red velvet lips sweet like..._

Peach Toadstool- _Betty Crock-ER_

Rosalina Star- _So call a Doc- TOR_

Alec Sulkin- _Cuz someone need to take your temperature you're getting hotter!_

Mr.L- No the pain; stop...please

Mario Mario- Big Time Rush is alright I guess, I really don't have a preference...

Rosalina Star- You mean that Big Time Rush is the best band in the world and One Direction can go die in a whole.

Mr.L- *hole

Rosalina Star- IMMA SLAP YOU!

Mr.L- Gosh you're turning into a replacement Daisy, "Oh good girl gone bad; now do a shirtless scene" the good days.

Marshall Mario- High School was fun.

Mr.L- Shut up bro...

Marshall Mario- How's things doing at the manor?

Mr.L- That tan thing is in my room again. I'm poking it with a long stick...

Mario Mario- I don't mess with Caramel. He's really nice.

Mr.L- Who names a dog after food?

Rosalina Star- I used to have a cat and I named her butterscotch.

Mr.L- I bet you ate her...  
_Mario Mario, Marshall Mario, and 43,824,789,724,535 others like this..._

Peach Toadstool- That isn't really nice...

* * *

Marshall Mario- If I loved Cameron anymore I'd be gay.  
_Cameron Kesalawski, Mario Mario, and 824 people like this..._

Mr.L- Too late...  
_Katelyn Matthews, Noah Diamond, and 48,204,759,275,469,247,947,759,470,548,967,907,460,972,686,720,947,689,273,693,743,674,607,462,860,794,673,367 others like this...and oh yeah Peach Toadstool._

Rosalina Star- You guys have a cute bromance

Mr.L- I hate that word...Brother and Romance combined.

Rosalina Star- Hey Cameron and Marshall, there is this song called bromance, and in the the guy says "I love you in the most heterosexual way" that's my most favorite part.

Mr.L- NOBODY CARES!

Peach Toadstool- Stop being rude L

Mr.L- Stop being pink.

Noah Diamond- Bff's

Katelyn Matthews- I have some free time tomorrow, Rosalina wanna come over and have some girl time? Peach you too.

Peach Toadstool- Sounds fun

Rosalina Star- That sounds awesome sure.

Mr.L- I'm down, or in this case up...

Katelyn Matthews- Go jump off a cliff -_-

Peach Toadstool- Rosie and I will bring a movie.

Katelyn Matthews- Sounds fun :)

Rosalina Star- No boys allowed,

* * *

**That Bromance song is by Chester See. You should look it up on Youtube :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter review please. **

**Question of the Chapter: Tell me about yourself, that's all. I want to know more about the people who are fascinated in my writing :)**


	19. Not Very Bromantic

**I'm writing this chapter cuz I just got this idea. Also to Luaisy765 I got your idea an I'm putting it in this chapter so I'd like to say you inspired me to write this chapter :)Oh and that Big Time Rush song last chapter is called "Love Me Love Me"! I love it! Oh and the reference about the song about them losing their virginity is called "Epic". It really is implied lol. (MARRY ME LOGAN!)Fine I'll stop talking about stuff you probably don't care about. *cough cough* anyways I only own the people who I own. Got that? Good!**

**Chapter 19: Not Very Bromantic**

Daisy sat in her bedroom at six in the morning with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe he broke up with me," Daisy said silently and then she fell on her bed crying her eyes out under her blanket. There is a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal her mother. "Daisy, time to wake up sweetie," Her mother named Lily replied. Daisy stayed under the blanket and kept on crying.

Lily walked up to her bed and sat down beside her. She put a hand on her back and she could tell that she was crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" Lily asked as she tried to pull the blanket back to see her tear stained face.

"Luigi broke up with me," Daisy responded and then she began to cry even harder.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you'll find someone else," Lily said as Daisy sat up with a pillow in front of her.

"I guess," Daisy then wiped a tear off her face.

"Yeah there are other fish out there in the sea," Lily coaxed.

"But he was my Nemo," Daisy then began to cry again as she placed her head in Lily's lap.

"Here you go back to sleep and I'll call the school. I'll go make you some tea okay?" Lily suggested as she stood up. Daisy wiped a tear away as she laid back on her bed and cuddled up next to her pillow.

* * *

**1 hour before...**

It was a pleasant Wednesday morning. The sun was brightly raising and the birds were chirping. Cameron meanwhile wasn't in such a good mood at all."Oh what am I going to do?" Cameron asked himself as he paced in the living room at 5 A.M.

"I suggest you move to Ecuador and," Noah suggested as he leaned over the counter top.

"Don't start," Cameron interrupted.

"Marshall is going to kill you. I can't believe you wrecked his car," Noah chuckled as he drunk a cup of coffee.

"How about I leave and then he'll find out himself?" Cameron suggested as he put his coat on and made his way to the front door. Just as he was about to leave Marshall walked out of his bedroom fully dressed and stopped him before he could leave.

"Hey Cameron where are you going this early?" Marshall asked as he walked up to him. Noah chuckled as he turned around taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was um you know, going bird painting...errr capturing errrr watching. Yeah bird watching," Cameron lied.

"Bird watching? You're kidding right? You don't watch birds," Marshall chuckled.

"Well I want a new hobby," Cameron shot back.

"Okay Nature man, oh I need my car keys I need to go to work," Marshall informed.

"This early, LOL what?" Cameron laughed.

"You just said LOL, why are you acting strange? And I told my boss I would take the early shift today." Said Marshall, "So can I have my car keys now." Noah was sitting down at kitchen tabling laughing hard.

"You see Marshall something happened..." Cameron revealed while getting quieter.

"What happened?" Marshall said with a concerned look on his face. Cameron walked inside the kitchen and stood behind the counter and Marshall stood in front of it inside the living room.

"You might want something in between us when I tell you this," Cameron said trying to laugh but it not turning out right.

"What just tell me?" Marshall snapped getting impatient.

"Well I ummmm _I crashed your car,"_ Cameron revealed while mumbling the last part.

"I can't hear you can you speak up a little!" Noah said loudly while sitting down. Cameron turned around and glared at him.

"I crashed your car," Cameron said a little louder but still quiet.

"I can't hear you!" Marshall responded.

"I CRASHED YOUR CAR INTO A TREE LAST NIGHT!" Cameron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my gosh really? I had no idea," Noah exclaimed sarcastically.

"THE FU-" Marshall began.

"BEEP!" Noah interrupted.

"WAY THE *BEEP* WOULD YOU *BEEP* DO THAT YOU PIECE OF *BEEP* I SHOULD *BEEP* SLAP THE *BEEP* OUT YOU; YOU DUMB*BEEP* MOTHER*BEEP*!" Marshall yelled at the top of his lungs and Noah said *BEEP* every time he said a curse word.

Marshall turned around and saw Cameron behind the counter holding his hands up defensively. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Marshall ran over to the kitchen chasing after Cameron and Cameron ran the opposite direction. He ran to the table and held up a chair to block Marshall.

"Just calm down," Cameron soothed.

"CALM DOWN! YOU WRECKED MY CAR, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Marshall responded angrily.

"Remember on facebook you said that if you loved me anyone you'd be gay?" Cameron reminded.

"Well if I hated you anymore right now i'd be the devil," Marshall yelled while grinding his teeth.

"I take offense to that," Cameron stated. Marshall pushed the chair out of Cameron's griped and reached out to grab him by his collar but he quickly ran into the living room. Marshall chased him towards the door. Cameron ran out of the door and closed it behind him causing Marshall to run into it. Making him slow down, Marshall opened the door again and chased Cameron down the hallway.

"COME BACK HERE!" Marshall yelled as he ran at top speed down the hallway. Instead of taking the elevator Cameron sped past it and ran down the stairs. He ran down at top speed trying to get away from Marshall as fast as possible. Cameron bursted through the door came into the lobby. Just as he came through Marshall came through and tackled him onto the ground.

"Don't kill me!" Cameron groaned.

"I'm not going to kill you, im just very made now where is my car dip-," Marshall began but then decided not to finish his sentence.

"You were about to call me dipshit," Cameron snapped. **(Sorry for the bad language)**

"Well I guess I'll finish my sentence. Where is my car dipshit?" Marshall shot back.

"It was an accident, how dare you?" yelled Cameron.

"You're so stupid, I can't believe I considered you a friend. I hate you!" Marshall yelled.

"Well you know what, you're so arrogant. You think you're perfect and that you could have anything you want you narcissist," Cameron hollered.

"I hate how you always complain, you think you should have everything handed to you on a silver platter because you've had a so called "rough time"," Marshall responded.

"At least I'm grateful," Cameron shot back.

"At least I have a family," Marshall said awakening silence in the other male in the room. There was a long silence until Cameron finally spoke.

"Well I'm sorry for coming in your life," Cameron snapped while turning around and making his way towards the exit.

"Cameron wait I'm sorry," Marshall apologized as Cameron was halfway out the door. Cameron froze and then turned towards Marshall.

"I don't see why I was even born, everyone hates me and I'm worth nothing. Sorry for ruining your life, maybe things will get better if I'm not here anymore," after Cameron said that he ran out of the building before Marshall could react. Marshall quickly ran outside afterwards but he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was second hour and there weren't very many students in the classroom because it was before the first bell rung. Mr.L sat on Mario's desk with his feet in the chair in the first column closest to the door. Soon Mario came in with his books in his hand and he frowned. "Could you get out of my seat please?" Mario asked kindly.

Mr.L grinned and put his fist on his hips like a chicken and started moving his arms forward and back."EVERYBODY DO DAT DANCING!" Mr.L screamed loudly.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Pauline asked sternly while chewing on gum.

"No oh wait let me speak your language. OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK!" Mr.L implied. Mario softly pushed Mr.L off his desk and sat down.

"You're very annoying, all I'm asking is if you could shut up?"' Pauline snapped while moving closer.

"What? I can't hear you under that huge beard of yours," Mr.L replied.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Pauline said angrily. The bell rung and Mr.L sat in his sit while glaring at the girl. The other known people who were also in the class were Alec, Luigi, Donte, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. But Donte and Daisy obviously weren't there.

Everyone sat down in their seats and Luigi sat in the back of the room with a wig on his head. He looked like he was crying, because he was. Their teacher named Mr. Garcia stood up in front of the class with a clipboard and twirling a pencil.

"Listen up faggots, we got a new student today." He said while sighing and rolling his eyes. Inside the room stepped a tall girl. She had reddish orange hair that went down to her chest. She was tall and quite slim. She was wearing a white and red striped polo shirt, and a short red skirt. She was also wearing red high heels. "Introduce yourself, blah blah blah I hate my job," Mr. Garcia snapped while walking back over to his desk and chewing on a pencil.

"I'm Blossom hello," The girl introduced. She tightly held her books and walked down the aisle in between Mario, Mr.L, Alec, and Luigi. Luigi looked up and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw her. Mario, Mr.L, and Alec couldn't believe how beautiful that girl was.

"I CALL DIBS!" Mr.L yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We all do son," Mr. Garcia mumbling while writing something.

" I don't know what you mean by that," Blossom replied as she looked at him.

"Here come sit by us," Rosalina sat while pointing to an empty seat by her and Peach. Peach glared at Mario from across the room making some sweat form on his face. Blossom walked over to Peach and Rosalina and sat by them.

"Hey I'm Rosalina," Rosalina introduced while extending a hand.

"I"m Peach," said Peach while shaking the girls hand also.

"Hey," Blossom said with a smile. "Um what's wrong with those guys?"

"They think you're attractive here I'll tell you about them." Rosalina first pointed to Mario. "That's Mario he's really nice and I used to like him-,"

"He's my boyfriend," Peach interrupted.

"Okay that guy in black and green's name is Mr.L." Rosalina explained while pointing. " He's a real jerk and he is really annoying but he can make you laugh a lot. He likes me, you obviously and he has the biggest crush on our other friend named Daisy but she didn't come to school today. On Facebook her boyfriend broke up with her so that might be why."

"Oh," Blossom responded.

"Yeah, that leads me to Luigi. That guy in the back's name is Luigi. He's the guy who broke up with my friend Daisy. He is really nice actually and he is really shy. He's quiet and him and Mario are twins, but Mario is older." Rosalina explained.

"Him and Mr.L are very cute," Blossom admitted.

"You've got great taste, and lastly that's Alec. He has a cool Australian accent but he is like even more quieter then Luigi. He's really nice and he is really close to another close friend of ours named Donte. Donte is in the hospital because the girl Daisy made him walk in the cold when him, Daisy, and someone else named Marshall were at her house. Marshall is Mario and Luigi's older brother and he is also best friends with my boyfriend Cameron. They both are in college and they are very good looking. Cameron is my boyfriend and he lives in an apartment with Marshall. Did I mention Daisy and Marshall used to date?" Rosalina explained.

"Okay that's enough information for one day," Blossom chuckled.

"Well we are going to meet a friend today, you can come if you want," Peach suggested.

"Sounds fun," Blossom chuckled.

"Would you guys shut the hell up?" Mr. Garcia groaned.

* * *

**Okay well end of chapter 19. Okay I'm got a riddle.**

**Question of the Chapter: What is the answer to this riddle?**

**_You're young and curious so you don't know, this is a way that people can accidently get born. If you watch this you'll parent's will get mad. So don't watch...(Fill in the blank here)...it's very bad. _  
**

**Yep that is a hard one. But whoever get's it gets WHATEVER THEY WANT. Yep whatever. Maybe...Hmm well the blank has something to do with the next chapter title. **


	20. In a Porn

**Well one person guess right, that person happens to be bekbekah92 yay! So um yeah, I update quickly get used to it. Everyone just so you know im in a good mood. I'm just really happy and when i'm happy I do good things. *Buys best guy an Xbox* So yeah have a nice day.**

**Chapter 20: In a Porn**

"Well this is the wonderful apartment that holds the people that we hang out a lot," Rosalina explained while walking forward and with Peach and Blossom following.

"Yeah, Marshall and Cameron are very nice," Peach added.

"Okay so how old are they?" Blossom questioned.

"Marshall is 19 and his birthday is in March. Cameron is also 19 and his birthday is a month after." Peach answered.

"They are both very attractive," Rosalina added while nodding.

"Who's hotter?" Blossom asked.

"I can't decide," Peach answered.

"Cameron is," Rosalina said dreamily. Peach walked in front and knocked on apartment door 3D. There was some shuffling and then the door opened to see a tall man with a small beard and with brown hair. (He kind of resembled Derek Theler).

"Hey girls who's the pretty lady," Noah asked while smiling.

"This is Blossom, Blossom this is Noah," Peach introduced.

"Oh hey," Blossom said with a smile and shaking his hand. Suddenly Kate came down the hallway with a white bag in her hand and then she stopped when she was in front of the girls.

"I rented a movie for us to watch," Kate informed.

"Sound great, we have a friend with us if that's. Her name is Blossom, Blossom this is Katelyn." Peach introduced.

"Yeah but people call me Kate sometimes," Kate said while giggling and shaking Blossom's hand.

"MY BABY IS GONE!" screamed a loud voice from inside the room.

"His baby? Marshall is dating someone?" Kate questioned.

"No he's just worried about some mess. I'll go help him. I'll come next door and tell you guys what's wrong in a few hours." Noah informed and then he slowly closed the door while waving.

"I wonder what Marshall is worried about," Rosalina said while Kate unlocked her door with her hand on her chin.

"What's Marshall like?" Blossom asked.

"Marshall is amazing, he is so nice and sweet. I'll always sit down and talk to you and give you advice sometimes. He also is very good looking. Well I may think his is cute but I don't like him like that. Okay we were talking about a movie right?" Kate said while opening her door and letting the girls come in. The all took of their shoes and Blossom sat on the couch while Rosalina and Peach sat on the floor. Kate meanwhile turned on the television and pulled out a clear case and opened it.

"What did you get?" Rosalina asked curiously.

"Well since we're just girls I wanted to get something that would interest us," Kate admitted while giggling.

"Please don't tell me it's Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, cuz I'm saying never to that," Blossom responded and then Peach and Rosalina started to laugh.

"No, I bought porn," Kate said while holding up a disk. The girls gasped as Peach and Rosalina embraced each other.

"That's naked people," Peach informed.

"Yeah and we have boyfriends," Rosalina added.

"Yeah and well you'll learn some tips on how to make your guy go crazy in bed," Kate said with a smile. "Oh yeah and Rosalina that was mostly directed towards you,"

"Cameron and I aren't doing anything sexually," Rosalina said.

"Yeah but would you like to?" Kate asked. Rosalina didn't answer and started to play with her fingers. Kate put the DVD in the player and walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote. Kate turned the lamp off so the only light in the room was the television.

"Do guys watch stuff like this all the time?" Blossom asked.

"No," Peach admitted while sitting up straight and sitting Indian Style. The selection screen came up and Kate pressed play. "This'll be awkward," Peach said loudly and hiding behind Rosalina. They watched the video and the setting was at a park where a girl was reading a magazine and flipping slowly with her legs crossed.

Suddenly out of nowhere a boy came on screen and as soon as his face was on camera Rosalina, Peach, and Kate's mouths dropped.

"Oh my gosh is that...," Peach began but she was uninterrupted by Kate and Rosalina.

"THAT'S MARSHALL!" the two yelled simultaneously.

"Wow he is cute," Blossom said with a smile.

"He's 19, he looks like he is 16," Peach replied.

"It's illegal to be in porn videos at that age," Rosalina responded.

"I guess he was a dirty teen," Kate said with a smile. Peach got up getting ready to turn it off until Marshall took his shirt off on the video making Blossom, Kate, and Rosalina gasp.

"Maybe we should watch it a little more," Rosalina suggested while grabbing her ankle making her stop. There was a knock at the door and Peach got up to get it while the three girl's eyes were glued to the television.

"He is so toned," Blossom said dreamily.

"He's undoing his belt," Rosalina narrated. Peach opened the door and there stood Mario, Luigi, and Mr.L. Just as Marshall took his pants off not revealing his face Peach let the boys in.

Mario and Luigi looked towards the television and quickly covered their eyes. "Mine's better," Mr.L observed.

"SHHHHHHH," all three girls said at the same time. Afterwards they showed Marshall's face on the screen and Mario and Luigi covered their faces and screamed.

"Ohh I saw this one before," Mr.L said while jumping in between Kate and Blossom.

"That's sick Marshall is basically your brother," Peach pointed out. Mr.L ignored Peach and turned to Blossom.

"Hey baby, this video is amazing. Want to make a sequel?" Mr.L asked with a grin and he winked afterwards.

"Maybe later," Blossom answered while giggling.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Mario informed while walking over to it. The girls had their eyes glued to the television while Peach joined the boys in the kitchen. Suddenly both Marshall and Noah bursted into the room without even knocking first to find the girls watching him on television.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING?" Marshall yelled loudly. Blossom took the remote from Kate and paused it. Rosalina snatched the remote from Blossom and pressed play so the video continued.

Peach stared at Marshall in shock because she saw him naked a few minutes before. So did the other girls too. Marshall walked over to Rosalina and snatched the remote from her and paused the film. Marshall was right in front of Rosalina and Rosalina stared at him dreamily while giggling. "You're so beautiful," Rosalina mumbled silently.

"He's so well shaped," Blossom cut in.

"I'd do you anytime," Rosalina said and then smashed her teeth together in a sexy way.

"Oh yeah speaking of Cameron," Noah said while walking forward.

"What about Cameron?" Peach asked curiously.

"He ran away and we can't find him," Noah informed.

"My baby ran away and I miss him. What if he gets hurt? He's out there in the cold...all alone," Marshall then covered his eyes.

"Well why did he run away?" Blossom asked while joining the conversation.

"Well I told him he didn't have a family which I regret, also who are you?" Marshall questioned.

"I'm Blossom nice to meet you," she introduced while smiling.

"Why hello beautiful," Marshall said while smiling, walking over to Blossom and kissing her on the hand.

"Hehe I saw you naked," Blossom giggled.

"That was disgusting," Mario said while nearly gagging over the sink.

"I'm scarred for life," Luigi said while holding his heart.

"You twins better not tell mom and dad about this, or they will send me back to Italy and have me killed," Marshall informed.

"Fine," The Mario brothers sighed.

"Hey Marshall how old were you?" Rosalina asked.

"I was 16," Marshall informed.

"16?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed at the same time.

"I was walking along and someone said I'd make a great pornstar. I was in a film okay there," Marshall admitted.

"Well I'll call Cameron later, meanwhile let's finish this video," Rosalina said while grabbing the remote and pressing.

"Yeah I really don't want to see that," Noah replied while looking away from the screen.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE IN THERE!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Nice rhythm," Blossom said with a smile.

"I could so do that," Mr.L said with a smile.

"You guys suck," Marshall snapped.

* * *

Daisy walked inside the hospital revolving doors and walked up to the front desk. The person directed her to the correct room and she walked down a long hallway. She finally made it to the right room and she took a big breath and then she stepped in the room.

There in a hospital bed lied her friend Donte passed out with his eyes open but not moving at all. Next to him was his mother Charity holding his hand with her head down. Daisy softly knocked on the wall and his mother lifted her head up. She wiped her cheeks and it was very obvious that she was crying.

"How's Donte doing?" she asked as she came closer.

"The doctor said he should be a lot better now but there's no improvement," Charity informed holding back tears.

"I feel horrible." Daisy walked over to Donte and touched his hand. It felt brick cold and had no feeling whatsoever. Daisy looked at the heart rate monitor and it was really slow. Not normal at all.

Daisy softly hugged Donte and didn't let go she kissed him on the cheek also. He didn't move at all, but the heart monitor's beeping got slower and slower until it was just a flat line and nothing else. Before a tear could get out of her eyes she heard Charity burst into tears by the sound of the beep. Daisy started to shake as she cried really hard in Donte's arms. Suddenly a doctor quickly came into the room with a lot of other people and escorted the two out of the room. **  
**

Charity walked into the waiting room and cried in a chair by herself. Daisy was going to talk to her but she felt like everything was her fault. Like she caused such an innocent guy's death.

Daisy sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She lied the paper next to her and exited the hospital. She knew Donte wasn't going to make it after that heart monitor shut off. Donte loved her, Daisy thought she was a fool for what she did. A tear fell from her eyes as she leaned against the wall outside in the cold. She wrapped her arms around her and slid down the wall as she cried quite hard.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I got something to do. Have a nice day ya'll**

**Question of the Chapter: What would you like to see on fanfiction? I could make it happen *winkity wink wink***


	21. Intermission

**Well yes today is 12-21-12 the "supposed" doomsday (Actually that was yesterday I uploaded this a day late). Well see I'm writing this? This world is probably not going to end so I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. And as you could guess, I'm writing about it so yeah enjoy it. And oh yeah I have a poll on my profile. It would mean the world to me if you checked it out. Notice this is the 21 chapter lol I'm brilliant. **

**Chapter 21: Intermission**

Peach knocked on the Sarasa's front door with Rosalina and Blossom beside her. Peach was wearing jeans with a white shirt and a pink zip-up jacket over it and with her hair in a ponytail. Rosalina was wearing black yoga pants with a blue hoodie and with her hair falling down her back. Lastly blossom was wearing a short blue skirt and a big black coat that was covering herself up from the cold.

The door opened to show Daisy's mom standing there. "Hi girls," she greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Sarasa this is our friend Blossom, is Daisy here?" Rosalina questioned.

"Hello Blossom nice to meet you. Uh yeah she is under a lot right now about her ex boyfriend and her other friend Donte," Daisy's mother named Lily informed.

"Do you know how Donte is doing? I hope he is feeling better," Peach cut in.

"Oh, did she not tell you. I'm so sorry girls come out the cold first," Lily proposed while stepping back letting the girls come in. They took of their shoes and Blossom took of her coat and hung it up. Under she was wearing a red take top, and a small blue jacket that matched her skirt.

"She's upstairs, I think it would be better if she told you what's going on," Lily responded and let the girls walk upstairs.

As they walked Blossom followed close behind. "What's Daisy like?" she asked.

"Daisy's real nice and she isn't afraid to speak her guts," Rosalina informed.

"She's our best friend and we love her to death." Peach added. They came up to Daisy's door and they heard sobbing from outside the door.

"She sounds really sad," Blossom informed. Rosalina nodded and she slowly knocked on the door. There was silence and there was no answer so she knocked again. Right after there was a come in heard from inside. Rosalina slowly opened the door and let herself and the others inside her room.

Daisy slowly sat up from her bed. There was a box of tissues by her and a tray with a drink next to her bed. Her face was red and tear-stained while tears were still falling down her face. Peach ran to the other side of the bed and embraced her while Daisy lied her head on her chest.

Rosalina came and sat on the other side of her and stroke her hair while sitting close to her. "Are you feeling better?" Rosalina questioned.

"No," Daisy admitted while still crying. She sat up and wiped a tear away. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Blossom nice to meet you," Blossom introduced.

"Hi I'm Daisy," Daisy said with a weak smile. Blossom walked closer and sat in a chair by the group.

"How's Donte doing?" Peach asked while rocking her back and forth. Daisy started to cry again while making Peach's jacket wet but she didn't mind.

"I miss Donte so much, why is my life like this? I wanted a life with a little something, but this is too much of a little something." Daisy cried.

"We can see him in the hospital tomorrow," Rosalina advised.

"BUT WE CAN'T. DONTE DIED WEDNESDAY NIGHT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Daisy informed.

"Oh my goodness," Peach exclaimed.

"I know it's my fault, my ex hates me, and Donte's family hates me. I just want my boys back," Daisy cried with tears falling out even quicker.

"I'm sure your friend Donte still loves you know because he is looking at you from heaven." Blossom informed while getting on her knees beside's Daisy's bed and having Daisy look at her, "You're a beautiful girl and I don't see why this guy would broke up with you. You're amazing and if they don't see that then they're not worth it."

"T-Thank you Blossom that's really sweet," Daisy thanked. Blossom climbed up on the bed and hugged Daisy as well.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Mr.L sat at the Mario family's kitchen table with Mario and Luigi's parents Iris and Sterling. "How was it at Marshall's?" Their mother named Iris asked trying to bring up a conversation.

"Uh it was fun," Mario responded without looking.

"Cameron ran away and Marshall is really worried," Luigi added with a concerned look.

"He's an adult I'm sure he'll be fine he is very mature. What's wrong with him?" Sterling questioned.

"Cameron did something stupid, Marshall and him got into a fight, Marshall was in a porno, Cameron's feelings got hurt," Mr.L rambled.

"MARSHALL WAS IN A PORN?" Both parents yelled.

"Not a porn, a porno," Mr.L corrected.

"L!" Both Mario and Luigi hollered simultaneously.

"What?" Mr.L responded defensively.

"Marshall told us not to tell," Luigi reminded.

"Well technically Marshall told you guys and not me so I'm in the clear," Mr.L corrected.

"Well that's true," Mario agreed while shrugging.

"When was he in one? "Sterling questioned. Mario and Luigi looked towards Mr.L expecting him to supply and answer and he did.

"16," Mr.L answered.

"16!" Both parents yelled. "Mario go call Marshall and tell him to get his butt over here ASA NOW!" Sterling demanded.

"And thank you L," Iris thanked.

"You are very welcome," Mr.L responded with a smile. Mario got up and picked up the phone that was on the counter.

"I can't believe our son," Iris said.

"He's a very bad boy," Mr.L said with a mocking tone. Luigi's cell phone rang in his pocket making him begin to reach for it. His mother soon stopped him in his tracks.

"Luigi, it's extremely rude to text during dinner," Iris scolded. Luigi agreed and stopped reaching for his cell phone. He could call back whoever who was calling him later on. It can't be that important. Mario sat back down at the table and continued to eat as both of their parents stopped eating and drummed their fingers on the table.

Luigi's phone rang for the second time and he just ignored it. "So we're going to die in a few hours," Mr.L informed while poking at his potatoes.

"You believe in that mess?" Mario questioned while chuckling.

"Um yeah" Mr.L responded while putting his fork down.

"That's just a bunch of malarkey. You know that we aren't going to die," Luigi advised.

"WELL YOU'RE UGLY. Lol jk you're a sexy beast like me because we look alike twin bro," Mr.L laughed.

"HE'S MY TWIN!" Mario yelled. Luigi as about to respond but his phone rang for the third time.

"Luigi just answer your phone," Iris replied. Luigi nodded and then he picked up his phone and saw that he had three missed calls from Rosalina. This wasn't good so he called her back. Luigi put his phone up to his ear and took a sip of his grape juice, he put it down when Rosalina answered.

"Hey Rosie do you need something?" Luigi questioned while putting his hand on his leg.

"_Yeah actually I do, I have some really bad news to tell you and I think you should tell Mario as well_," Rosalina admitted.

"Um okay what's up?" Luigi responded.

_"This is really had to say, but I have to tell you. Donte ummm he died two days ago on Wednesday_," Rosalina replied and her voiced cracked as she spoke. Luigi quickly stood up in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Luigi exclaimed.

"_I'm not_," said Rosalina.

"Oh my gosh, how is this possible this can't be," Luigi said and he was beginning to tear up. The others at the table looked at him wondering what was the matter.

_"Because you broke up with Daisy on facebook, she is even more upset about this_," Rosalina snapped.

"Break up? I didn't break up with her. What are you talking about?" Luigi questioned. Mr.L looked down and ate his food with his face close to the plate like he didn't hear anything.

"_She is here crying her eyes out about you and Donte. Get over her house now and FIX THIS!" _The girl demanding.

"I'll be there I promise," Luigi replied and then he hung up his phone.

"Where are you going to be?" Iris asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Daisy's really upset because she thinks I broke up with her on Facebook and something really bad happened," Luigi informed.

"What?" Mario asked.

"You know our friend Donte right? He has hypothermia so he has been in the hospital," Luigi began.

"I think I met him before," Iris replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Sterling asked.

"He died on Wednesday," Luigi admitted while looking down. Mario mouthed "Oh my gosh" over and over again because he didn't know what to say.

"He's gone I MISS MY BABY SO MUCH," Mr.L cried while putting his head on Mario's shoulder.

"How did he get hypothermia?" Iris asked.

"Okay well last Friday Daisy was made me so Marshall and Donte went over there to hang out. I really didn't know what all the mess was about. So anyways, Daisy got made at Donte so she kicked him out of her house wearing just a t-shirt and jeans with no coat or shoes so he had to walk like a mile home in the middle of the night in the freezing cold," Luigi explained.

"That's really dangerous. I wonder how his family is doing," Sterling admitted.

"Yeah I miss him a lot but I've got to go over Daisy's and talk to her. May I be excused?" Luigi asked his parents.

"Of course, could you take Mr.L with you?" Iris questioned.

"I want to see Marshall, not that I want to see him get yelled at," Mr.L said with a smile.

"Well fine you can go lay down on the couch after you eat, do you mind opening the door when Marshall gets here?" Sterling asked.

"Yes dada," Mr.L responded with a smile. Luigi walked out of the kitchen and picked up his coat and car keys. Luigi said bye and then closed the door behind him. Mr.L put his dishes in the dishwasher and lied down on the couch.

**About a Half-Hour later...**

Mr.L pulled out his laptop and began to surf the web on it until there was a knock on the door. He got excited so he took out his phone and made sure it was on record so he could record what happened.

He closed his laptop and placed his cell on it and strolled over to the front door to open. There was Marshall leaned on the side of the doorway with a confused expression. "Oh well hi, do you know what my parents want because Mario refused to tell me," Marshall asked.

"They'll be down in a minute, make yourself comfortable while I pick out your casket," Mr.L instigated with a grin. "HE'S HERE!" Mr.L yelled at the top of his lungs and sat down on the couch and opened up his laptop on the couch while he pulled out his phone. He pointed it as Marshall and Marshall looked at him confused.

"Hey is that rec-," Marshall didn't finish his sentence because both of his parents came running down the steps with angry expressions on their faces. Marshall stood up when they entered the room.

"Marshall there you are we need to talk to you, _TAKE A SEAT!" _Iris offered as she pushed Marshall into the chair behind him. Mr.L stood up and video taped Marshall from a different direction.

"W-W-What's the matter?" Marshall asked nervously with sweat forming on his head. Sterling walked up to his son and pulled him up by his collar with his fist.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE MATTER IS CODY!" Sterling yelled.

Marshall took a big swallow and he held up a finger while shaking. "W-W-What happened exactly?"

"So it took us 3 years to figure out that our oldest son is a pornstar," Iris exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Wait so Mario or Luigi told you guys?" Marshall asked while removing his father's hands from his shirt.

"We found out by an anonymous resource. The point is that we thought you were the mature one but actually you aren't. Are all the things your mother and I said worth nothing?" Sterling snapped.

"That was 3 years ago, I don't do that stuff anymore," Marshall admitted while standing up and holding up his hands.

"Where did we go wrong when we raised you to be in a porno?" Iris said to herself while walking away and Sterling but his face in his hands.

"Actually I wasn't in a porno," Marshall replied and then both his parents looked at him in shock.

"What?" They both responded.

"I was in 8," Marshall mumbled. As soon as the words came out of his mouth Sterling leaped up trying to tackle him but Marshall quickly moved out of the way.

"Looks like Marshall is about to die. Can I have your girlfriend?" Mr.L questioned while still video taping this.

"I'M SINGLE AND SHUT IDIOT!" Marshall yelled while glaring at him.

"Don't you talk to him like that," Iris scolding.

"I'm almost 20, you guys can't control what I do. I'm old enough to do whatever I want just stay out of my life!" Marshall yelled.

"Looks like that pornstar is upset," Mr.L narrated with a grin as Marshall was getting read to open the door. Marshall started twitching and then he ran up to Mr.L, took his laptop off the couch and throw it on the ground breaking it to pieces. He took Mr.L's phone and smashed it to the ground as well stepping on it afterwards. Once both of Mr.L's devices were completely broke Marshall punched Mr.L in the face so hard making him fall to the ground in pain. Without saying another word he exited the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh my god," Iris mumbled while walking over to the crying Mr.L helping him up. Sterling came out of the kitchen with an ice pack for him helping him as well.

* * *

Luigi knocked on Daisy's front door while hugging himself because of the cool wind. The door opened to show Mrs. Sarasa standing there sipping some hot cocoa. As Luigi stepped in it began to snow outside which was kind of cool, but no so much sense he wasn't in such a good mode. She closed the door behind him and crossed her arms. There the couch was her father Richard and Daisy father stood up quickly with anger in his eyes.

"Daisy probably doesn't want to see you do you need anything?" Lily questioned while standing over him with her arms still crossed.

"It's a big misunderstanding I really need to speak with her," Luigi informed. Richard came up to Luigi and picked him up by his collar off the ground making him being lifted up into the air.

"If you hurt my daughter anymore then she already is, I'll hurt you," Richard growled. Luigi started shaking uncontrollably and nodded in response as he was let down and he quickly walked up the stairs to Daisy's room. He was about to knock on the door when Blossom stepped out of the bathroom with was right next to her bedroom.

Luigi looked towards her and smiled and she smiled back with her cheeks red. "Oh hi, have we met?" Blossom questioned. She remembers seeing this guy and thought he and a guy who looked like him was cute. She just didn't remember this guy's name.

"Yeah you're Blossom right?" Luigi asked while stepping forward.

"Yeah what's your name again?" Blossom questioned while blushing.

"Luigi," Luigi informed while shaking her hand.

Blossom blushed harder as she felt his soft hands. "So tell me about yourself," said Blossom.

"Well I'm 17, my birthday was last month on the 19th. I have a twin brother and my older brother Marshall was in a porn video," Luigi explained and then laughed at the last part.

"Nice thing to say," Blossom informed while laughing with him.

"Yea," Luigi agreed while laughing. There was an awkward silence until Blossom broke it.

"So do you text?" Blossom questioned.

"Yea I do," Blossom pulled out her phone, pressed a few buttons and handed it to him. Luigi entered his cell phone number and handed it back to her. "I'll text you tonight," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Luigi responded. Blossom blushed deeper so she was really red until she finally got the courage to ask him something. Blossom walked close to Luigi and put her arms around his neck while closing the space in between them.

"So Luigi would you like to hang out sometime, like a ummmm date?" Blossom asked while making direct eye contact.

"I'm sorry I have a girlfriend," Luigi admitted while looking away from her.

"Oh I had no idea, because Rosalina said you were single," Blossom informed.

"Well it was just a big misunderstanding," Luigi said slowly while Blossom got even closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Misunderstanding?" Blossom questioned while playing with his shirt and biting her lower lip.

"I really want to kiss you," Luigi mumbled.

"Then all you have to do is say kiss me," Blossom whispered into his ear.

"Kiss me," after Luigi said those two words Blossom placed her lips on Luigi and she kissed him as he kissed back. Luigi increased his grip on her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her.

Luigi moved around on the wall so that she was now pressed against the wall and she wasn't. The kiss deepened and Blossom grabbed his cheeks and held his face. They stopped kissing and Luigi smiled at her as their faces were still close. Luigi quickly backed up away from her when he snapped into reality.

"What did I just do?" Luigi said when he wasn't near her.

"Well you were about to get to fourth base," Blossom informed while lifted the bottom of her skirt up to reveal her upper thighs.

"I have a g-g-girlfriend," Luigi shuddered.

"Well you're saying you have one and Rosalina is saying you're single," Blossom replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"I'M DATING DAISY!" Luigi yelled while pointing to the room.

"YOU'RE DATING DAISY! OKAY NOW THAT ACTUALLY MEANS SOMETHING YOU'RE THE GUY WHO BROKE UP WITH HER AREN'T YOU?" Blossom hollered.

"YEAH, I THINK IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE FOR ROSALINA TO MENTION THAT WHILE SHE IS MENTIONING EVERYTHING ELSE THAT ISN'T HER DAMN BUSINESS!" Luigi yelled even louder making Daisy's bedroom door swing open to reveal a tearful Daisy holding Peach's hand and Rosalina standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh now you're made at me?" Rosalina questioned while walking up to Luigi.

"Why don't you mind you're own business okay? Me and Daisy are dating and you can't just be going around telling people I broke up with her. Is it just because you had a crush on me?" Luigi questioned.

"No YOU went and told everyone. You posted on Facebook that you thought Daisy is a whore and you don't want to date her anymore," Rosalina snapped.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT I LOVE HER. THIS ISN'T YOU'RE BUSINESS ANYWAYS, JUST LEAVE AND TAKE YOUR FAT ASS MOUTH WITH YOU!" Luigi shot back.

"What did I ever see in you? You're a real jerk I'd rather date Mr.L then date you," Rosalina growled. Rosalina pushed Luigi out of her way and walked down the steps angrily.

"I think we should leave you to alone, lets go get Rosalina," Peach replied while letting go of Daisy and grabbing onto Blossom and walking away.

Once they were gone Luigi turned to Daisy and looked at her. Daisy's face was red and she was just standing there not saying a word. "So Donte umm," Daisy began.

"I heard," Luigi interrupted while kicking an imaginary item and looking at the ground.

"Could you look at me please?" Daisy asked sternly while wiping her face with a tissue. Luigi looked up and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"Daisy I'm so sorry I put you those this, I don't know what happened." Luigi admitted.

"I have no idea what happened, but all I know is that you called me a whore on Facebook and you broke up with me early Wednesday morning." Daisy informed.

"I didn't write that I don't know who could have done that. I would never do that, I love you too much," Luigi responded while grabbing her hands getting ready to kiss one of them but Daisy quickly pulled her hand back.

"I love you too but I think we should take an intermission," Daisy suggested.

"An I-Intermission?" Luigi repeated.

"I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart **(BTR song lyric)**" Daisy admitted.

"So how long?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, but until I feel better. Until then, I think we should just see other people," Daisy suggested.

"Look Daisy I want you back I don't want us to break up," Luigi replied while holding her hands.

"This is too much for me, I think you're lying to me all the time and I just need time away from you," said Daisy.

"I kissed Blossom before we came in here, I think you should know that," Luigi revealed.

"I think we'll be better if we don't speak for a while. I can't do this with you, I think I'll break if you keep doing this to much," Daisy informed.

Luigi paused as he thought of something to say and then he thought of something. "You don't think I care when do care about you," Luigi shot back getting louder.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Daisy yelled with tears coming back. Luigi tried to grab her hand again but she quickly took it back and walked back into her room. Right after she slammed the door behind her.

"Merry Christmas," Luigi whispered to the closed door.

* * *

**That was a long chapter you guys deserved it, have a Merry Christmas and the next one is a Christmas chapter. Expect that on Christmas or the day after. **

**~Peace**

**Oh yeah I forgot the Question Of the Chapter: What's you're favorite ending phrase?**

**I'll do Ryan Higa's ending for today. **

**TEEHEE!**


	22. A Heart Full of Kindness

**Okay well we experienced a snow storm where I lived and well that made me think of a story idea :) It's really funny and I hope you all will like it. Enjoy and I hope you laugh a few times. Next Chapter is a Facebook Chapter.**

**Chapter 22: A Heart Full Of Kindness**

It was Monday Night on Christmas Eve and Noah was placing presents under the Christmas in their apartment. Suddenly Marshall came inside and hung up his coat which was full of snow.

"Hey Marsh what's up?" Noah asked while organizing the tree.

"I haven't seen Cameron in a while and I'm really worried," Marshall informed while taking off his shoes.

"Cameron's fine, he just needs to cool off," Noah responded.

"He means the world to me. I just don't want anything to happen to him," Marshall replied while rubbing his arms and walking over to his friend by the Christmas tree.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'll call Rosalina and ask her to call him for you," Noah suggested. Noah walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed a number. Afterwards he put it up to his ear and waited until he heard a female voice and he began to speak. After a few minutes and a few laughs he put down the phone and looked at Marshall.

Marshall was about to stand up and talk but Noah interrupted him before he could do so. "Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Cameron is at Rosalina's house anyways." Noah informed.

"He's safe thank goodness," Marshall sighed in relief.

"What is he your boyfriend?" Noah chuckled.

"I like Kate remember?" Marshall chuckled. Marshall walked over to the kitchen getting ready to get something to drink while Noah spoke.

"Why don't you just ask her out already? She'll probably say yes," Noah hinted.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous I'm usually not. She's really nice and I like her so much," Marshall said dreamily.

"Well fine," Noah responded and then sat down picking up icicles on the floor.

* * *

Luigi sat on his couch with a blanket around him while he was doing something on his laptop. Mr.L then came by and sat next to him on the couch. "Hey are you feeling better single brother?" Mr.L questioned while coming up next to him.

"Shouldn't you be back at your home now? I'm not really in the mood," Luigi mumbled with his eyes red and him looking at Daisy's facebook on the computer.

"Instead of you sweeping around why don't you do something with your life? It's Christmas tomorrow," Mr.L reminded.

"It's moping around not sweeping. Plus I just don't see why Daisy would break up with me. I didn't do anything wrong some meanie went on my facebook and broke up with her as me," Luigi explained.

"Yea I don't know anything about that," Mr.L lied quickly.

"I guess I should see someone else like Eclair," Luigi suggested quietly.

" Look you don't want a dessert, you want a full course meal," said Mr.L while looking at him.

"Pardon?" Luigi asked.

"You got to pick your_ Favorite Girl_, someone who's _Down To Earth_ and who makes _U Smile_. I know you're _Stuck In The Moment_, but _Never Say Never_ to the fact that you _Need Somebody To Love_. Tell her that she's your_ Runaway Love_ and that you'll _Never Let Her Go_. She'll end up saying she_ Can't Live Without You_ and that you were _Born To Be Somebody_." Mr.L lectured.

"Are you drunk?" Luigi asked.

"_That Should Be Me_," Mr.L responded.

"Are you quoting Justin Bieber?" Luigi questioned in a disgusted look.

"_As Long As You Love Me_!" said Mr.L with his arms wide open. Luigi closed his laptop and got up from the couch.

"You're no help!" Luigi mumbled while going upstairs. Mario came out of the kitchen and watched Luigi walk upstairs and then sat down by Mr.L.

"Hey butterball," Mr.L greeted. Mario glared at Mr.L and then began to speak.

"Is Luigi doing okay?" Mario asked.

"Not really, he's depressed about Daisy breaking up with him," Mr.L informed.

"Poor guy," Mario responded with a sad look. "This has been a bad week for both of us."

"Cheer up, Daisy wasn't good enough for Luigi and Donte is in a better place," Mr.L coaxed.

"Thanks," said Mario with a weak smile.

"Well I have to get ready for Santa. I have to get my net and my dungeon set up." Mr.L informed while standing up.

"For what?" Asked Mario.

"I'm gonna kidnap Santa and jack his sleigh," Mr.L explained.

"I'm totally not in this," Mario responded and then picked up a magazine off the table and began to read it.

"Whatever but don't be upset when you nothing for Christmas," Mr.L reminded.

"Whateves" Mario mumbled while flipping pages in the magazine. Mr.L stuck his tongue out and made his way upstairs to do something.

* * *

Rosalina slammed a card down on her bed and slammed brightly. She was sitting Indian-Style in front of her boyfriend while a bunch of cards were in between them. "I win," Rosalina cheered while throwing a fist in the air.

"Dang it, you win every time," Cameron pouted.

"Your adorable," Rosalina informed while lifted her hand and fluffing his soft dark brown hair. Cameron smiled and then wrapped his arms around her. Afters he kissed her on her cheek and moved down to her neck. "Wait aren't you going to go back home to talk to Marshall?"

Cameron refused to answer the question while he had his head nuzzled her neck and kissed her. Rosalina giggled as he held her tighter. "Well maybe you could answer that question in a few minutes," Rosalina giggled. Rosalina rubbed the back of her boyfriend's neck until she came to her senses and pushed him away.

"Cameron answer the question," Rosalina demanded.

"Okay fine, this is the second time Marshall said I didn't have a family. He's just so self-centered and careless sometimes. He can get whatever he likes and he has the perfect life. He complains when he has nothing to complain about. He has a family that cares about him and a lot of friends. Girls fall all over him and everybody loves him. He just makes me so upset, I just don't know why I'm even friends with him," Cameron revealed.

"If you guys talk things might be alright," Rosalina suggested.

"No Rosie you don't understand," Cameron said with a louder voice while standing up angrily.

"I'm sorry," Rosalina apologized.

Cameron sighed and then sat down by Rosalina and ran his fingers through her long hair. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Cameron admitted as the two leaned closer together about to kiss each other. Cameron softly lied Rosalina down on the bed and he crawled up near the head of the bed along with her. Cameron placed his hands on both sides of her and hovered over her. Rosalina giggled in response as Cameron kissed her on her cheek and pulled at the tip of her pants wanting to get them off.

Rosalina closed her eyes and allowed Cameron to pull her pants down to her ankles. He pulled his own pants down as well.

"Rosalina I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop," Cameron warned. Rosalina didn't know what to say until she felt a sharp pain and she wanted to tell Cameron to stop but Cameron whispered something in her ear as he placed his body on top of hers.

"Just breath it'll be okay I promise," Cameron whispered. After the pain was over it was replaced with a rather good feeling that was pleasurable To the both of them.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, Daisy really didn't care, she just rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. Something flew across the air and slammed on Daisy's bedroom window. Daisy decided to ignore it but then something else hit her bedroom window. Daisy stood up and walked over to her window. She walked over and spotted her ex-boyfriend Donte standing below her window in te snow. "Why is Donte here?" Daisy muttered to herself and then soon she snapped into reality. "WAIT DONTE?!" Daisy exclaimed. Daisy grabbed her coat and boots and ran out of her room in an instant. Daisy put them on when she was at the top of the steps and quickly ran down.

As soon as she came downstairs she turned and ran out the front door. She ran over to the grass and saw Donte standing in the grass. She embraced him and then began to ask him tons of questions. "I thought you die I missed you so much. What happened?" Daisy asked with tears falling out of her eyes.

Donte put a finger on her lips and kissed her on her cheek. "Daisy I can't stay here long but I came to tell you that you're a wonderful person and that you mean the world to me. Luigi is the best guy I know and I think you should date him again. If you care about him and me get back together with him," Donte advised.

"Okay I-I," Daisy studdered not sure what to say.

"I have to go but promise me," Donte responded.

"I promise I put it on my life, but please don't leave you just got here; you just got here Donte," Daisy cried while playing with his collar.

"Go spend time with your parents and then go make up with Luigi please it'd mean everything to me," Donte informed.

"Okay I love you so much," Said Daisy as she hugged him.

"Yeah but you love Luigi more right?" Donte asked. Daisy wiped a year away as she nodded her head yes. Daisy hugged him one more time and then slowly walked away while still looking at him. Daisy's front door closed and a few seconds later Donte snapped his fingers and changed to his original form. There stood Mr.L with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Daisy," Mr.L said with a smile and afterwards he turned around rand walked away.

**End of chapter I hoped you liked sit and review please.**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you want for Christmas?**

**Well I guess I'll be ending this chapter like D-trix from the Dominic Show...**

**YOU MEAN LIKE THIS?!**


	23. FWP

**I promise I'll update my others stories, I just have no ideas and that's not me usually...I'm so sorry I just really am. I don't own the Mario characters here. Oh yeah Happy New Years *hugs and kisses* I love you all also if you haven't notices I love to talk so please don't yell at me for these long authors notes. **

**Chapter 23: FWP**

Cameron Kesalawski- My first name is Scottish

Mario Mario- Mine is Italian

Luigi Mario- Same

Peach Toadstool- Mine is English

Mr.L- No your name is fruitish  
_Rosalina Star, Marshall Mario, and 2,574,029,574,890,720,974,905 others like this..._

Daisy Sarasa- Moron -_-

Blossom Henderson- My name is English too

Mr.L- Baby if I said you had a gorgeous body, would you hold it against me?

Blossom Henderson- Oh stop cutie you're making me blush

Daisy Sarasa- Blossom he's just hitting on you for your looks. He does that to all the girls he's attracted to

Mr.L- Daisy if you were a cookie you'd be a whoreo  
_Mario Mario, Alec Sulkin, and 730,295,740,972,450,742,587,450,927,895 others like this..._

Mario Mario- OMFG that was just a total burn

Mr.L-I got another one

Peach Toadstool- Stop you're taking this too far

Luigi Mario- Yeah, Daisy isn't like that. she's a sweet beautiful girl and please don't talk about her like that.

Blossom Henderson- I think you have a problem Mr.L. you should see a doctor

Mr.L- Why?

Blossom Henderson- Cuz you're really rude and strangely I'm falling for you.

Mr.L- Wait u like me

Blossom Henderson- Actually yes

Mr.L- That's cool wanna go out with me?

Blossom Henderson: Sure I'd love to

Mr.L- cool

* * *

Mario Mario- You were the first sperm, you were born a winner, SO ACT LIKE IT!  
_Peach Toadstool, Daisy Sarasa, and 420 others like this..._

Luigi Mario- Technically the first sperm can't make it's way into the egg alone without the other sperm 72% of the time. The outer wall of the egg is much too thick, so fertilization is a group effort of multiple sperm. So basically that sperm is a credit stealing prick who is succeeding off of other people's work.  
_Cameron Kesalawski, Marshall Mario, and 485,245,709,827,045,972,890,574,907,250,748,572,905,474,897,259,047,848,724,905,742 others like this..._

Mario Mario- DANG IT LUIGI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT LOGIC IN EVERYTHING?

Marshall Mario- Oh I feel great -_-

Mr.L- I was the third born so ha

Cameron Kesalawski- Technically fourth

Rosalina Star- No Cam, TECHNICALLY, Mrs. Mario had 3 kids, adopted YOU emotionally and Mr.L is just a annoying kid who is identical to Luigi and should have a DNA test.

Marshall Mario- Yeah because Mr.L looks like Luigi more then Mario does.

Blossom Henderson- Hope you guys get a DNA test done

Mr.L- Hey babe

Blossom Henderson- Yeah sweetie?

Mr.L- Wanna come over?

Blossom Henderson- Sure text me the directions

Luigi Mario- When are you going home? I'm getting sick of you

Mr.L- I'm going home sometime in near January 10th. *BTW I just went in Luigi's room and punched him in the face for saying he's sick of me*

Rosalina Star- Luigi did he really punch you? Are you okay?

Luigi Mario- Yeah he did and I can barely see through my tears

Mario Mario- Luigi my shifts almost over I'll be home soon so go get an ice pack. L you won't be happy when I get there.

Mr.L- Go eat a dinner roll fat boy  
_Pauline Verducci, Cameron Kesalawski, and 7,648,538,027,648 others like this..._

Pauline Verducci- Can't we all just get along? Mario wanna hang out after you get off work?

Mario Mario- No

Peach Toadstool- Pauline you lost the chance to date Mario when you cheated on him. Cheaters are always cheaters and if they cheat once they probably will do it again.

Mario Mario- yea that's why Luigi shouldn't get back together with Daisy. He'd be a lot happier without her.

Luigi Mario- I'd be happier with Daisy

Mr.L- Yea but you have to allow her to go to the weekly football games to blow all the players  
_Pauline Verducci, Mario Mario, and 7,984,034 others like this..._

Luigi Mario- I'm sick of you okay? I'm sick

_Luigi Mario has blocked Mr.L_

_Mario Mario has blocked Mr.L_

* * *

Alec Sulkin- Since New Years is coming up what's your resolution?

Peach Toadstool- I plan to be nicer to others and enjoy life more

Blossom Henderson- I plan to be a good girlfriend

Rosalina Star- You're not dating L are you?

Blossom Henderson- Yea I'm on the couch next to him right now.

Luigi Mario- You're making the worst mistake of your life.

Daisy Sarasa- Back to what Alec said, my resolution is to think about others instead of myself.

Mario Mario- Neat

Luigi Mario- Mine is to settle done with a girl, date her and try to get a 4.0 for the fifth year in a row

* * *

Mr.L- My charger isn't long enough for me to play on my phone while I lay on the couch.

Marshall Mario- Looks like somebody is experiencing some FWP

Mr.L- What's FWP?

Marshall Mario- FWP is First World Problems

Peach Toadstool- If you don't know, first world problems are problems that aren't real problems. They are things that we can live without and people with a lot of money consider that an issue while people in other parts of the world have to live with limited amounts of food and no place to lay their head at night.

Mr.L- That's deep wow. But what about me not knowing what to eat for lunch, what if I have to eat a snack that I made yesterday? Day old food?

Mario Mario- Be grateful with what you have.

Daisy Sarasa- In easier terms get a full cup with a lid, and shut the full cup.  
_Cameron Kesalawski, Noah Diamond and 1,740,528,429,849,820,128,032 others like this..._

Rosalina Star- Mr.L how did you get a girlfriend anywho?

Mr.L- Blossom this girl is flirting with me when she knows i have a girlfriend

Rosalina Star- Sure L you're attractive but you don't have to be so cocky all the time. Sure I'm attracted to you but I wouldn't date you because of you're personality

Mr.L- So you'd date Luigi?

Rosalina Star- Well I liked him before Cameron and I dated.

Mr.L- So you don't like Luigi anymore because?

Rosalina Star- Cuz I'm dating Cameron

Mr.L- I'm dating Blossom and I told her that I'm still attrated to both you and Daisy now. So you're saying Luigi got ugly?

Rosalina Star- No I'm saying that I love Cameron and he is the only beautiful guy I see in my eyes.

Mr.L- So you aren't attracted to Luigi and I?

Rosalina Star- Well I am but it's just difficult cuz I have a boyfriend.

Cameron Kesalawski- Maybe we should talk Rosie

Rosalina Star- DANG IT L!  
_Mr.L, Peach Toadstool and 527,045,972,594,759,207 others like this..._

* * *

Daisy Sarasa- "One Universe, 9 Planets, 204 Countries, 809 Islands, 7 Seas, over 6 billion people, and I had the unfortunate luck of meeting your dumb ass" -Anonymous  
_Luigi Mario, Alec Sulkin, and 34,027,549,027 others like this..._

Marshall Mario- Hey sup...

Daisy Sarasa- Hey...

Marshall Mario- I bought you a Christmas present

Daisy Sarasa- That's sweet

Kate Matthews- Yep btw I bought that video of Marshall we were watching I made a 3 copies of it, I gave one to Rosalina and one to Peach and I have the original, You can have the third if you want.

Daisy Sarasa- I'll take it

Iris Mario- What video?

Cameron Kesalawski- Yeah what video?

Kate Matthews- Ummm will I don't think your mom should know that you were in a...

Marshall Mario- She knows

Iris Mario- Marshall you're grounded.

Marshall Mario- You can't ground me

Iris Mario- Yeah I can

Marshall Mario- I'm an adult

Iris Mario- Cameron take away Marshall's phone, he has no television for a month and no girls and Marshall you're grandmother is coming over. Just wait til I tell her...

Marshall Mario- Wait which one?

Iris Mario- Father's side

Marshall Mario- She's not coming over my apartment is she?

Iris Mario- She is now  
_Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, and 40,275,490,245,797,459,045 others like this..._

Marshall Mario- I'm 19 for heaven's sake stop telling me what to do

_Marshall Mario has blocked Iris Mario..._

Cameron Kesalawski- WHAT VIDEO?

Rosalina Star- What you don't know won't hurt you

Daisy Sarasa- Marshall was in a porno

Rosalina Star- how could you -_-

Cameron Kesalawski- IK he told me when we were younger

Mario Mario- You guys are best friends that doesn't surprise me

Cameron Kesalawski- And Rosie and can't have the video

Rosalina Star- You're right I don't need it, I got a live show right from your bedroom

Cameron Kesalawski- Got that write

Iris Mario- Cameron you're grounded too

Cameron Kesalawski- YOU CAN'T GROUND ME

Iris Mario- Cameron...

Cameron Kesalawski- Yes ma'am

Daisy Sarasa- Why are people getting so off topic? My status has nothing to do with this conversation

Iris Mario- I don't know what sweetie please don't curse

Daisy Sarasa- Okay

* * *

Mr.L- What does brb mean

Peach Toadstool- Be Right Back

Mr.L- Okay, when you get back could you tell me?

Luigi Mario- A facepalm isn't even enough for that statement.  
_Mario Mario, Pauline Verducci, and 7,204,754,027,594,768,979,846,789,026,789,672,907,469,847,928,074,689,079,246,764,720,674,387,230 others like this..._

Eclair Waffle- brb= be right back smart one

Mr.L- Shut up, WHAT WERE YOU PARENTS THINKING WHEN THEY NAMED YOU? YOUR FIRST AND LAST NAME IS NAMES OF FOOD?

Eclair Waffle- *are names of food

Mr.L- *throws chair out window*

Rosalina Star- Now you know how it feels when we talk to you

Mr.L- It's painful...

* * *

Pauline Verducci- Okay lets play a game, name three items that you'd buy at Wal-mart that would freak the cashier out the most...GOOOOO

Luigi Mario- Laptop, Hammer, Super Glue

Cameron Kesalawski- Spray Tan, Snookie hair, and a shirt that says Fist Pump

Mario Mario- Birth Control, Condoms, and Diapers

Marshall Mario- Justin Bieber CD, Lube, Lotion :D_  
Pauline Verducci, Rosalina Star and 97,209,701,279,720,761,7072,020,720 others like this..._

Daisy Sarasa- Marshall you did not just say that

Marshall Mario- I couldn't resist

Peach Toadstool- I don't get it...

Daisy Sarasa- Google it...

Rosalina Star- Heavy Duty trash bags, masking tape, and ski mask

Eclair Waffle- Peanut Butter, Mouse traps, and a cookbook

Mr.L- Duct Tape, Knife, Chloroform and then you ask the cashier out on a date  
_Cameron Kesalawski, Daisy Sarasa and 3 others like this..._

* * *

**That's it for today people also I was wondering if you guys think I should change my username. Idk i just think it's odd and it's just different and I didn't think that hard about it. P.S that's an L NOT a 1 *wink***

**So anyways yeah I hope you enjoyed and review please. **

**Question of the Chapter: What three things would you buy at Wal-Mart that would freak the cashier out the most? *have fun with this***


	24. Mr Simple is Too Simple

**I don't**** know if I already mentioned this, but I made a story on my FictionPress account. Just so you know I only own those people who I own and I don't feel like listing them all.**

**Chapter 24: Mr. Simple is too Simple **

Luigi stumbled down the stairs while covering his eyes and holding his forehead. The doorbell rung making him groan in pain while holding his head. "Luigi could you get that?" His mother asked from upstairs. Luigi walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it while opening his eyes a bit and there stood his ex girlfriend Daisy with a smile on her face.

"Hey Luigi!" Daisy greeted happily but Luigi quickly covered his eyes and silenced her.

""Could you speak in a quieter voice I have a killer headache," Luigi groaned.

"Did it come naturally or did you hit you're head?" Daisy questioned while coming inside and having Luigi close the door behind here.

"Don't tell anybody, but last night I went into the basement and found some alcohol that my dad had and I drunk it all," Luigi whispered.

"Well I won't tell but do you mind if I tell you why I came over?" asked Daisy. Luigi slowly nodded his head while rubbing it. Daisy walked up to Luigi and lied a small kiss on his cheek. "I had a self-realization and I figured out exactly what I need in life," Daisy informed while placing her hands around his waist.

"But I thought that you wanted to have a break?" asked Luigi.

"I know but I love you so much," Daisy informed. Luigi removed his hands from his head and hugged her. Daisy lied her head on Luigi's shoulder and they slowly walked over to the couch together. Luigi rubbed his head once again and then lied down on a pillow. Suddenly the door opened to show their father and an elderly woman who was their grandmother. Luigi placed the pillow over his face and refused to move.

"Oh there's my favorite granddaughter Luigi," said their grandmother while she ran up to Daisy and gave her a hug.

"Actually Luigi is a boy and he is right their mom," Sterling informed while pointing to the couch.

"I'm his girlfriend Daisy," Daisy introduced while extending a hand. Their grandmother ignored Daisy and she walked over to Luigi and took the pillow off his face. As soon as she took it off he covered his eyes to avoid seeing any light.

"How dare you be so rude to me?" The elderly grandmother scolded. Luigi lightly sat up while holding his head to make eye contact with his grandmother.

"Hello Grandma Illene," Luigi greeted while weakly standing up and extending his arms for a hug. His grandmother panted him on the back softly.

"How are you feeling Luigi, you look sick," his father informed.

"Just a killer headache," Luigi responded. After they exchanged greetings, the front door opened and in stepped Mario, Marshall, and Cameron.

"There's my favorite grandson," their grandma Illene exclaimed while running up to Mario and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you Grandma," Mario responded while hugging back.

"So how was the trip?" Marshall asked trying to start a conversation.

"It could have been better but it was okay Marshall," Grandma Illene informed. Marshall was about to speak until the doorbell rung interrupting him.

"I brought presents," she exclaimed as she walked over to the front door and swung it open to show a delivery man with a large object in a gigantic white package and other one holding Blue and green bags.

"Mario the white one is for you," Grandma Illene informed.

"Who would have guessed," Marshall muttered. The two men walked inside and Illene grabbed the bags from them. Grandma Illene shoved the blue bag into Marshall's hands and sat the green one next to Luigi. Luigi handed his bag to Daisy so she could open it and he closed his eyes as he handed it to her.

"Hi Illene," Their mother named Iris greeted as she walked down the stairs and walked up to her trying to give her a hug but their Grandma just rolled her eyes.

Marshall opened his bag and underneath all the tissue was 2 packs of Ramen Noodles. "Yay Dinner!" Cameron exclaimed while grabbing one of them.

"Mom Grandma got me a Flat Screen television," Mario informed.

"Illene you really don't have to spoil the boys," Iris informed while laughing.

"Yea, don't overdo it now," said Marshall sarcastically while holding up one of the square packages of noodles.

"Luigi what did you get sweety?" Asked Iris.

"He received..." Daisy began as Luigi's head was under a pillow covering his ears and Daisy was digging through his gift bag. What she pulled out was a small note card taped to a brick. "Look both ways before you cross the street," Daisy read off the card.

Luigi took a small peek at his gift and then Daisy put it back in the bag.

"What's wrong Luigi?" Asked Iris curiously.

"I have a killer headache," Luigi said quietly while groaning.

Iris helped Luigi stand up straight. His eyes were barely open as he stood up. "You stood go lay down sweetie," Iris suggested.

"I'll tuck you in," Daisy volunteered. Daisy followed Luigi while holding his bag. They finally made it to his room and Daisy helped him get under the covers. Once he was comfortable Daisy kissed him on the cheek and set his bag on a desk. She sat down on a chair at his desk and stared at Luigi.

"Luigi are we dating?" Daisy questioned.

"Yes if you love me as much as I love you, but could we talk later I'm in pain," Luigi informed. Daisy said yes in a whisper and watched the handsome boy fall asleep. Daisy walked over to the door and slowly closed it behind her but her phone rang as she did.

"Hello?" Daisy answered while holding up the phone to her ear.

"Daisy come over Rosie's house pronto," Peach demanded over the phone. In the background Rosalina was crying very loudly.

"What's the screaming in the background?" asked Daisy.

"Rosalina she is really upset, I'll tell you when you get here," said Peach.

"Okay I'm at Luigi's house now I'll be there soon," Daisy replied and afterwards she hung up. She made her way down the hall but she stopped when she saw Mr.L dancing down the hallway with headphones in his ear singing in a different language.

"_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_  
_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, Simple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_  
_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple Keuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotjyeo_  
_Bwara Miss-seu Simple, SImple, Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call)_" Mr.L sung loudly and terribly.

"What are you singing?" Daisy questioned while his back was to her and he still kept dancing because he had headphones.

"_Kaja kaja eoseo kaja Makhyeosseul ttaen doragaja geot kotchi apa_  
_Jugettdamyeon oneul haruman nolgo boja_  
_Han keurae-do geochin sesng chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo kidaryeobwa_  
_Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka_" Mr.L sung.

"WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?" Daisy yelled ten times louder.

"SHUT UP!" Luigi yelled as loud as possible from his bedroom. Mr.L took his headphones out of his ears and looked Daisy.

"Hey ex-crush," Mr.L greeted with a smile.

"Hey, what were you singing?" Daisy questioned.

"I was singing Mr. Simple by Super Junior I'm in love with that song," Mr.L informed.

"Never heard of it, what language is it in?" asked Daisy.

"Japanese, Chinese, English, and Korean," Mr.L informed.

"You've been actually tolerable since you've gotten a girlfriend," Daisy observed.

"Well you know," Mr.L mumbled modestly while rubbing his nape.

"Well I better head off to Rosie's," Daisy informed while beginning to walk off but Mr.L followed happily.

"May I come?" he asked nicely.

"...Will you be good?" Daisy questioned while folding her arms. Mr.L nodded yes quickly and ran off to go fetch his shoes. Daisy waited for him and then they walked together.

They walked down the stairs and all eyes fell on them. "I"m sorry but I have to leave, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Illene," Daisy said with a smile.

Grandma Illene walked up to Daisy and smiled she then hugged Mr.L thinking that was Luigi.

"Hi Luigi," she said.

"GET YO HANDS OFF ME WOMAN!" Mr.L hollered while pushing her away.

"SHUT UP!" Luigi yelled from upstairs even louder then before.

"Don't you talk to your grandmother like that boy!" Grandma Illene responded.

"You're not my grandma," L shot back.

"This is actually a friend who favors Luigi and that isn't Luigi," Iris informed.

"Let's get out of here that woman is crazy," said Mr.L while grabbing Daisy's wrist and walked out of the front door while Daisy waved back to the family inside.

"So how are you and Blossom?" asked Daisy as she unlocked her car doors and getting in.

"She's amazing, we text all the time and she is like ten times hotter then any girl I've ever lied eyes on," Mr.L laughed. Daisy smiled at his but then looked at him.

"Well I'm happy that you found a girl that you like." said Daisy with a smile.

"Come on don't be unhappy, you'll always be the girl I'm attracted to," Mr.L informed while smiling.

"I'm not unhappy," Daisy chuckled. Mr.L shrugged that off and looked out the window silently for the rest of the car ride. Daisy took a glimpse of him every now and then but he didn't say anything.

Soon they arrived at Rosalina's house and the only car in the driveway was Rosalina's. They walked up to the front door and Daisy was about to knock when Mr.L basically jumped from out of nowhere and stopped her.

"I wanna knock," he whined. Daisy put her hands on her hips and allowed him to knock. Mr.L put his head on the door and banged it on very hard making a loud noise.

The door opened and it was Peach and Rosalina was crying loudly on the couch. Peach let them in and the two sat on both sides of Rosalina while Peach squeezed next to Mr.L.

"Rosie what's wrong?" asked Daisy while running her hands through the girl's long blonde hair.

"Cameron he uhhhhh," Rosalina cried while grabbing more tissues from a box by her. There was a big container of ice cream by her half eaten with a spoon in it. Mr.L grabbed it and started to eat out of it. There always was balled up tissues all over the floor.

"What about the dude," Mr.L asked.

"Cameron got mah," Rosalina began while sniffling intensely.

"Cameron got you a...wedding...ring?" Daisy guessed.

"My parents are going to either make him give me one or kill him after they find out," Rosalina informed.

"FIND OUT WHAT?" Both Mr.L and Daisy asked.

"Cameron got me pregnant," Rosalina informed.

"Are you cereal?" Daisy gasped.

"Le gasp," Mr.L exclaimed.

"Cool so you two did something neat," Daisy said while putting her hands behind her head.

"NO NOT NEAT NOT NEAT AT ALL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"On the bright side you'll have Asian babies, people of the Asian decent are so freaking adorable as babies," Mr.L informed.

"Cameron's Asian?" Peach asked.

"I didn't know he was Asian," Daisy replied.

"He is," Rosalina informed while wiping away a tear.

"Well look at that fun fact," said Daisy with a smile. Rosalina then glared at her angrily.

* * *

**Sorry this took me a while I just am getting very lazy. I am obsessed with the song by Super Junior you guys should check it out.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think I'll make it to 50 chapters? **


	25. It's Not a Dog

**Guess**** what guys? I made a Facebook page for myself. Just go on Facebook and search my username and like the page. If you want to know about future updates, future stories, and about me that is the place to go...I have a headache so lets make this quick shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I only own...Marshall...you know what I own alot of people you know who I don't own I don't feel like listing them all out.****  
**

**Chapter 25: It's Not A Dog**

"Come On Axel," Mr.L replied as he lead a gray wolf down the hallway in Marshall and Cameron's apartment building. The wolf had a white, black, and brown coat. The adorable wolf also had a black snout and ferocious sharp teeth. Mr.L lead the wolf with a black collar towards Marshall and Cameron's apartment room. He took out a credit card and slid it in the crack of the door and it opened instantly.

Mr.L opened the door large enough to let the big wolf instead. Mr.L lead the wolf into the apartment building and then poked his head inside. "Good boy now stay here until I come back," Mr.L said with a smirk and closed the door living the wolf alone in the apartment. As soon as Mr.L closed the door behind him Kate came out of her apartment and spotted Mr.L.

"Oh hi Mr.L, at this time Cameron, Marshall, and Noah are all gone what are you doing here?" Kate asked with a suspicious grin.

"Um Marshall texted me and told me to come over his house and lock his door because he left it open," Mr.L lied.

"But I live next door why wouldn't he call me?" Kate asked while folding her arms.

"Well um-," Mr.L began while rubbing the back of his head.

"I mean does he not like me or something? I knew that he probably wouldn't have feelings for me but I thought we were friends," Kate cried while rolling her eyes.

"Well it's possible-," Mr.L started.

"I'm just not his type," Kate interrupted and then walked back into her apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Mr.L shook his head while chuckling. "What's wrong with girls? Anywho since my work is done why don't I take Blossom out to dinner?" Mr.L said to himself while pulling a credit card, "Luigi's treat" Mr.L then let out a small laugh and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Oh my gosh you're kidding," Luigi exclaimed while sitting down at his kitchen table next to Rosalina.

"No I feel so bad. I also have a stomachache," Rosalina informed while rubbing her belly.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" Luigi exclaimed.

"I JUST FOUND OUT THAT I'M PREGNANT, HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW IF IT'S A BOY OR GIRL DUMBASS?" Rosalina snapped.

Luigi sunk in his chair and he stopped talking.

"Oh Luigi I'm sorry for yelling at you," Rosalina sighed while looking down.

"I-I-It's fine," Luigi stuttered while raising in the chair again.

"So you're going to be an Uncle," Rosalina said while trying to smile.

"Ohh can I be the godfather?" Luigi questioned.

"Why?" asked Rosalina while cocking her head to the side.

Luigi stood up dramatically and cleared his throat to make his voice deeper. "_You talk about vengeance. Is vengeance going to bring your son back to you? Or my boy to_ me?" Luigi quoted.

"Oh my gosh the GodFather? Really?" Rosalina chuckled.

"It'd be fun, ohh what are you going to name your son/daughter?" Luigi questioned.

"Well I don't know, once I tell Cameron we might decide. I was shocked when I first found out but I think I'll be okay after I talk to my parents about this. It's kind of cool to have a child but I'm just really nervous. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?" Rosalina then slammed her head on the table and started to cry.

"I like Kevin..." Luigi mumbled while playing with his fingers.

"Kevin Kesalawski has too many "K"'s" Rosalina informed.

"How about Derek?" Luigi suggested.

"No," Rosalina mumbled.

Luigi: Mary

Rosalina: Too simple

"Why don't you name your him Leeteuk if he is a boy?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Shut up," Rosalina said while drawing circles on the table. Luigi kept quiet as Rosalina looked up and met his gaze from across the table. "Luigi I'm scared," she admitted.

Luigi stood up, walked over to Rosalina and wrapped his arms around her while she buried her head in his chest. "Cameron, I and everyone will be here for you I love you Rosalina you're like my sister," Luigi admitted.

"You've never been a brother to me," Rosalina admitted. Luigi picked up Rosalina's head so that they were staring at each other and he looked at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean that you've been more then a brother to me, and I've always wanted to be more then a friend to you," Rosalina replied. Without Luigi responding Rosalina quickly locked lips with Luigi but Luigi quickly pushed her away afterwards.

"Whoa...um Rosalina I have a girlfriend," Luigi defended while leaning up against the island.

"Daisy has always been cheating on you during you're relationship, she doesn't deserve you," Rosalina informed while standing up and pressing her body against his.

"But you have a boyfriend," Luigi defended.

"Makes it the more fun when we both are seeing other people," Rosalina said seductively in his ear and then she licked his ear.

"But you're pregnant with his baby," Luigi whined while pointing to her stomach.

"You're better then him though, you can actually read what it says on a condom package," Rosalina giggled.

"That's not his fault," Luigi informed. Rosalina moved closer to Luigi and locked lips while engaging themselves in a romantic kiss.

"Mr. Simple," Mario sung while walking into the kitchen holding a cup of water and a text book. When he spotted Luigi and Rosalina kissing he dropped everything he his hands and gasped dramatically. Luigi and Rosalina stopped kissing and froze while looking at Mario. Mario looked back in shock. "Oh look the ceiling," Mario said excitedly while staring at the ceiling and walking away.

"Mario wait," Luigi stopped while walking up to him and tugging on his wrist.

"You disgust me," Mario said while shacking his head.

"I know I'm a jerk blah blah blah, the point is that you can not never not tell anybody." Luigi informed.

"That made no sense I thought u were the smart one. By the way, you turned suicidal after what Daisy did to you, now you're being a hypocrite and cheating on her with Ms. Sparkles a lot," said Mario while pointing at Rosalina.

"Please just don't tell anyone," Luigi pleaded.

"Let's just pretend that I didn't come over and none of this happened?" Rosalina suggested while coming up between the two.

"Nope you guys are sick," Mario snapped.

"Fine just don't tell anyone," Luigi informed.

"Fine, but on a totally unrelated note, could one of you guys drive me over Marshall's house?" asked Mario.

"No!" Both Luigi and Rosalina exclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

**Speaking Of Marshall's House... (It sounds more epic if you talk like Morgan Freeman) **

Cameron was unlocking his apartment door with his key and then it snapped open. Cameron put the key in his pocket and he opened the door with his arms full of groceries.

Cameron walked in and closed the door behind him. As he stepped into the leaving room he lowered the groceries to see where he was walking and sitting on his couch was a large sized grey wolf.

Cameron's jaw fell as he looked at the animal on his couch. The wolf started to growl angrily and leaped off the couch. Cameron dropped all his groceries all an instant and ran towards the kitchen. He quickly jumped on top of the counter and luckily that was a safe spot away from the wild animal.

The large animal clawed at the counter top not being able to reach it's prey, and it's prey was Cameron. "Ok nice uhh wolf. I'm Cameron's what's you're name?" Cameron questioned.

The wolf began to hiss angrily at Cameron having no interest in the conversation. "You don't like small talk? I see...hmm okay well since I know I can't stay here forever, do want me baked or what?" Cameron asked.

The wolf barked happily finding some interest in that.

"Okay you like that good wolfy," Cameron said with a smile and reaching down to pet him. Cameron was inches from his head until the wolf lifted it's head and tried to chomp down on his hand but Cameron quickly pulled back.

"Okay fine...BUT WHY IS THERE A WOLF IN MY HOUSE?!" Cameron yelled. The doorknob jiggled signalling that someone was trying to come in. Less then a second later Marshall walked with a backpack on his back and then he closed and locked the door behind him. Marshall turned around and froze as he saw his roommate kneeling on the counter and the wolf looking at at him with his beating white eyes.

The Wolf growled furiously and started to run towards Marshall. Marshall quickly ran past the wolf and throw his backpack at the him. Marshall quickly scurried over to Cameron and climbed up on the counter next to him.

"Join the baked crisp club," Cameron stated solemnly.

"Oh great what's our uniform. Oh and one more thing, WHY IS THERE A FREAKING DOG IN OUR HOUSE?" Marshall yelled loudly.

"Hey it's a wolf," Cameron defended.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING RATS-," Marshall began but Cameron silenced him.

"Be nice, he likes baked foods by the way," Cameron added.

"Why am I friends with you?" Marshall questioned.

"Hey you have your stupid moments too 'member?" Cameron said with a smile. Marshall glared at Cameron and folded his arms. The front door opened to reveal Mr.L with a smile on his face.

"Didn't I lock that?" Marshall questioned.

"RUN!" Cameron instructed to L. Mr.L didn't listen and walked right up to the wolf and panted him on the head.

"Did you have fun Axel?" Mr.L asked.

"YOU PUT THAT THING HERE?" Both boys asked.

"Yeah, Axel only wanted to play," Mr.L laughed.

" If that wolf wasn't here I would come down there and stick my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting feet for weeks," Marshall threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared," Mr.L said with a smile.

"Come on Axel say goodbye to your friends," said Mr.L with a smile and then exited out of the door with his wolf in hand.

"We could have died!" Cameron exclaimed as him and Marshall got off the counter top.

"Yea," Marshall agreed until there was an awkward silence. "Want to watch Gossip Girl?" Marshall suggested.

"I'll get the Rice Krispy Treats," Cameron said excitedly while running off to fetch the treats.

* * *

"Iris honey I suggest you consider taking these," Grandma Illene replied while giving her a stack of papers on their living room.

"Sterling and I are doing okay we don't need these divorce papers," Iris informed. Sterling walked into the room with Mario and Grandma Illene took the papers from Iris and handed them to her son.

"These never expire remember that," she said to her son in a whisper. Sterling came his mother a funny look until she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sterling.

"Also here is a little gift from me," Grandma Illene informed. Sterling looked at his mother and opened the envelope. Inside was 11 ticket reservations to a hotel spa/recreation place.

"Oh my gosh mom, you didn't have to. This place is really expensive," Sterling informed.

"Well I thought that that boys could take some friends of theirs to this place along with you guys," Grandma Ilene informed while hugging her son.

"Wow that seems like so much fun thanks grandma.

"You really didn't have to Illene thank you so much," Iris informed while coming up to hug her mother in-law.

"Yea don't touch me. Well you guys have fun I think I'll have to be returning home when you guys leave." Grandma Illene said with a smile.

"Mom you're really sweet you really don't have to do this." Said Sterling.

"Well I want to now you guys have fun," Grandma Illene said with a smile.

"Hey Mario, between you and Luigi go ask five of your friends if they can come with use on this in a week," Sterling informed while looking at them.

"Well it'll be you, mom, Marshall, Luigi, Cameron, and I. So we only need five more how about Peach, Daisy probably won't want to come 'cuz she and Luigi are about to fight. I'll ask Mr.L. So that's just 3 more spots to fill." Mario informed.

"What's going on with Luigi and Daisy?" asked Iris. Mario was about to answer but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Mr.L came flying down the stairs and grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hey babe," Mr.L said with a deep voice making every snicker. Mr.L glared at Mario directly and gave him the shut up look. "Oh Bell you want to tell me about you're day? Okay" Mr.L waited a few seconds and put the phone face down on the table.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked as he walked away.

"Um she's a girl she's just going to keep talking." Mr.L replied.

"You can't treat a girl like that," Iris exclaimed while throwing her hands on her hips. Mr.L walked into the kitchen and came out with an apple and took a bite out of it. He picked up the phone and said "Uh huh, yep that's so interesting" and then he put the phone back down and left the room again.

"If you ever do that do your girlfriend I'll bop you," Iris threatened while looking at Mario. Mario held up his hands defensively in response.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, my teacher told me that boys do what Mr.L did at the bottom. Do you boys really do that? I'm so offended right now...Oh don't forgot to check out the Facebook page and review please. **

**~Hugs and Giggles **


	26. Rude People

**Okay so I've thought of some fresh new ideas with is good for you if you like my ideas :) Again I'd love to thank you all for all the support and without all you guys I wouldn't be this far. All of your reviews mean the world to be. I love you guys and just knew if I have made you smile at least one time during this chapter then I've succeed with what I've been trying to do? Okay well sorry for the long author's note so Ciao.**

**Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't own.**

**Chapter 26: Rude People**

"I have another headache," Luigi mumbled as he sat at the kitchen table along with his twin brother. His mother Iris was at the stove cooking.

"Luigi what's up with all these headaches you are having? Are you stressed out sweetie?" asked Iris.

"Yes!" Luigi admitted while drawing circles on the table with his fingers.

"Serves you right," Mario mumbled while folding his arms.

"What happened?" Iris asked while turning around and looking at her sons.

"Well won't don't you ask you son," Mario suggested while glaring at Luigi.

"I have enough problems I don't need you here making it worse for me," Luigi snapped.

"Gosh I'm sorry stop yelling at me what's your problem?" asked Mario defensively.

"You're my problem!" Luigi snapped while picking up his backpack from the floor and storming off in a different direction.

"What happened?" Iris questioned once Luigi was out of the room.

"All I'll say is that Luigi is a hypocrite," said Mario and then he left the room leaving his mother in the kitchen by herself.

* * *

"I'll have one latte please," Cameron ordered over a counter and then sat down in a chair in a local coffee shop across from Marshall.

"I need a vacation, school as been stressful," Marshall admitted while placing his arms behind his head.

"You're telling me, my studies are like ten times harder," Cameron responded.

"Well then I guess you should take those special classes," Marshall informed.

"I"m not stupid so stop treating me like that," Cameron snapped while his arms.

"Whatever I have to use the bathroom, you think about it pretty boy," Marshall chuckled as he brushed Cameron's bang out of his face and then walked off to the bathroom.

"_One latte please,"_ A girl with long hair ordered over the counter. The cashier accepted her money and she stood their waiting for her cup. Cameron sat down in his hair and stared at a napkin while thinking.

"One Latte," the cashier informed while setting down a latte on the counter with a receipt. Cameron got up to retrieve his latte but the girl with the long dark hair grabbed it first without even acknowledging Cameron. The girl looked at it and took it sip.

Cameron tapped her on her shoulder which made her turn around. "Um that's my latte," Cameron informed while pointing to the cup in her hand.

"Not with that tone it's not," the girl informed with a grin.

"Well um I ordered first, have you heard of the term "First Come; First Serve"? " Cameron informed while throwing his hands on his hips.

"Well this one is mine now go away," she snapped.

"Why are you being so rude all I'm asking is that you give me my latte!" Cameron exclaimed angrily.

"Oh yeah?" The girl grabbed the cup and licked it completely and all sides of it too including the top and then she smiled at him.

"How dare you, you little prick!" Cameron yelled angrily while forming his hands into a fist.

"Did I make the little baby upset?" the girl asked in a baby voice while drawing a fake tear on her face.

"I'm sorry but we're out of latte's!" The cashier announced while coming up to the cash register.

"YOU OWE ME A LATTE BITCH!" Cameron yelled.

"BUY YOUR OWN DAMN LATTE!" the girl hollered in response. The girl flipped her hair and then walked out of the coffee shop. Cameron balled his hands into a fist and stormed back to his seat and sat down angrily while folding his arms. Suddenly Marshall exited the boys bathroom while rubbing his hands together and he made his way over to Cameron who was sitting down angrily. Marshall sat down in front of Cameron and he didn't move at all.

Cameron stared right in front of him with his eyebrows curled up angrily and his arms crossed. "What's wrong?" Marshall questioned.

"Some stole Bitch latte my," Cameron growled.

"You're not making any sense," Marshall informed. Cameron stopped talking and then he thought about what he was going to say before he said it.

"Some, Bitch stole my latte," Cameron said slowly.

"Okay well then buy another," Marshall suggested.

"They don't have anymore," Cameron yelled getting other customer's attention. Marshall leaned closer to Cameron and talked to him in a whisper.

"She didn't steal your money did she?" Marshall whispered. Cameron shook his head no in response. "Wait hold on this is a coffee shop, the only thing in a latte is milk and coffee. How can they be out of coffee here or milk?" Marshall questioned.

"I don't know but I hope I never see that girl again," Cameron spat while folding his arms.

* * *

"I've never played strip poker before," Peach informed while her Daisy, Rosalina, and Mr.L all sat in a circle with cards in Peach's living room

"It's just like poker but if you lose a hand then you take an article of clothing off," Daisy informed.

"You would know," Mr.L mumbled as he hid his face behind his cards.

Daisy leaned over and smacked Mr.L on the back of his head. Mr.L rubbed the back of his head as the doorbell rung. "Make yourself useful and get the door!" Daisy demanded.

"This isn't your house," Mr.L snapped while getting up and rubbing his head. Mr.L walked over to the door to see his girl standing there sipping some coffee. "Hey babe!" Mr.L replied while grabbing her and kissing her on the lips.

"Eww get a room," Peach laughed while plugging her nose.

"Sorry guys," Blossom replied while coming in and setting her bag down on the floor and joining the circle.

"You didn't get us any coffee," Rosalina informed while frowning. Mr.L took her cup from her and took a sip while joining the circle.

"I would have considered it while I was there but I got distracted because of this rude guy there," Blossom informed.

"Who?" they all asked.

"I don't know his name but he was a real jerk. He claimed that I stole his latte and he started throwing a fit," Blossom explained.

"Was he older or younger," Peach questioned.

"Around the same age," Blossom informed.

"What a jerk," Mr.L said while patting her on the back.

"Takes one to know one," Daisy replied while smirking at him.

"ANYWAYS, that guy was so mean I hope I never see him again. He called me a bitch too," said Blossom.

"If I ever meet this guy I'll punch his face in," Mr.L growled.

"You don't have to, because I probably won't," Blossom responded while folding her arms.

"Well what did he look like?" asked Rosalina.

"Well all I remember is that he has really dark hair, ohh when I think of him I just get so angry!" Blossom informed while balling her hands up into a fist.

"He's probably ugly," Mr.L informed.

"Yep, my boyfriend is probably ten times better," Daisy laughed.

"No I bet mine is twenty times better then that jerk Blossom met," Rosalina laughed.

* * *

"Do you think I'm a bad person Caramel?" Luigi asked as he sat on his bed with his dog on his lap. Caramel just stared back at Luigi while stiffing Luigi's bed sheets.

"You don't have any stress, you're just a sweet little puppy," Luigi spoke as he rubbed his dog's soft fur.

"Yeah you pet that dog sexy thing!" Pauline replied while staring in Luigi's room from a tree branch through a window. She was sitting on Eclair's shoulder's looking at Luigi.

"Can we switch yet, I want to see him," Eclair replied.

"One second, just imagine if he was changing cloth," Pauline said dreamily.

"He is so hot, can we switch yet?" Eclair begged.

"Fine," Pauline got off of Eclair's shoulder's and sat down on the branch. Eclair got on top of Pauline's shoulder and Pauline screamed loudly.

"Shut up he'll hear us," Eclair scolded.

"Why do you have to be so fat?" Pauline snapped.

"I'm not fat I'm fluffy!" Eclair yelled back.

"Whatever," Pauline said while rolling her eyes.

"You so stupid," Eclair mumbled.

"Who are you calling stupid moron," Pauline yelled.

"Kiss my-," Eclair began but then Luigi's bedroom window was pulled up forcefully by Luigi himself.

"What are you doing outside my window?" Luigi questioned.

"LUIGI!" Both the girls yelled at the same time. Pauline lost her balance on the branch and tumbled backwards out of it. They fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Aww are you okay?" Eclair asked while sitting up and taking some grass out of her hair.

"Yeah," Pauline informed while getting ready to stand up until she thought of something.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we pretend that we are injured so Luigi can take care of us," Pauline suggested.

"Oh my gosh that's a great idea," Eclair cheered.

"Okay now act hurt," Pauline lied back down on the grass and started to fake cry hard.

"Oh Luigi I'm hurt so badly help us," Eclair cried.

"I think my legs are broken," Pauline whined.

"Oh my gosh I'll be right there," Luigi informed while closing his window and running out of his room. Pauline high-fived Eclair with a grin.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

"Rosalina you have to tell him," Daisy informed as she walked down the hallway along with Mr.L, Blossom, Peach, and Rosalina.

"Who is your boyfriend? I've never met him," Blossom informed.

"He's really nice, I'm sure you'll hit it off, Peach assured.

"I'm really nervous, how will Cameron react?" Rosalina responded while biting her nails.

"Well save the nervousness for when you have to tell your parents," Mr.L informed.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO TELL MY PARENTS TOO!" Rosalina cried.

"Thanks idiot!" Daisy snapped while hitting him on the back of the head.

"What did I see in you?" Mr.L asked while folding his arms. "This is why Luigi cheated on you," Mr.L mumbled but he quickly covered his mouth after realizing what he said. Rosalina's eyes grew huge and Daisy stopped and looked at Mr.L. The group stopped and looked at Mr.L

"What do you mean Luigi cheated on me?" Daisy asked.

"It was just a slip of the tongue," Mr.L mumbled and then he cursed at himself. Daisy shock her head and started to think about what just happened as they approached Marshall and Cameron's apartment room.

Peach knocked on the door and Daisy was staring off in space thinking. Blossom rubbed Rosalina's back trying to sooth her. Noah came up to the door. "Hey ladies, what brings you by?" asked Noah.

"I-I-I need to visit Cameron," Rosalina informed while stuttering.

"Okay well come in," Noah informed while letting all 5 of them in.

"I'm a guy!" Mr.L snapped while walking past him. On the floor Marshall lied on his stomach looking at a bunch of books and papers. Daisy walked over to the couch behind him and sat down trying to patch things together about something she was thinking about.

"Hey Marshall where is Cameron?" asked Peach.

"Bathroom," Marshall informed while putting the tip of a pen in his mouth. Rosalina's heart was racing as she paced around the room.

"Ohh I love the name Cameron I just can't get over it, I wonder what he looks like," Blossom replied.

"Oh that's right you've never met Cameron, Blossom right?" Marshall responded.

"Yeah and I remember you Marshall aka porn boy," Blossom laughed. There was a rushing of water heard and then it shut off. The bathroom door opened and out stepped Cameron. As soon as he did Blossom's eyes grew huge and the same happened to Cameron.

"YOU!" they both yelled at the same time.

"YOU OWE ME A LATTE!" Cameron yelled loudly.

"It's been a week god, latte go!" Marshall informed while standing up.

"Hehe nice pun," Mr.L laughed. Rosalina's cheeks turned bright red and she started shaking but no one noticed.

"This is the girl who stole my coffee," Cameron growled.

"Hey then you called my girlfriend a bitch," Mr.L cut in.

"I drunk it all, it tasted wonderful as I thought of you not having one," Blossom laughed.

"I hate your guts go die!" Cameron yelled.

"Yea, I'll have a latte with that please," Blossom laughed. Cameron screamed loudly with his face turning completely red and him clutching his fist. Marshall quickly stood in between Blossom and Cameron and began to speak.

"It's just a latte so calm down, hey Rosalina!" Marshall greeted as he saw her quietly standing in a corner.

"Hey Rosie," Cameron greeted while walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Um wasn't there something that you wanted to tell Cameron?" Mr.L asked.

"You want to tell me something?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah I do actually, I just wanted to tell you that I um-. I'm pr-..."

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Well the next chapter will be here tomorrow and if it isn't here then I owe all of you guys something. Anything you name it. Well I wont' have to worry about that because the next chapter will be here tomorrow. **

**Question of the Chapter: If someone did that to you at a coffee shop what would you do?**


	27. Latté

**See? I told you it would be up today. I keep promises :) Never make a promise you can't keep. Have a great day everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mario characters**

**Chapter 27: Latté**

"I'm err... I'm ahh precious," Rosalina replied while smiling a fake smile.

"Well Precious is overweight and she is pregnant with her second child so I guess you can relate," said Mr.L with a grin.

"Daisy Daisy," said Peach while snapping fingers in front of Daisy face. Daisy soon snapped out of it and looked at Peach with a confused look.

"What's the matter?" the brunette asked.

"You're like in the Twilight Zone, what's the matter?" Peach asked while putting a hand on her leg.

"Mr.L is what you said about Luigi cheating on me true?" Daisy asked with a worried look on her face.

Mr.L paused and then put a hand on his chin. "Maybe you should ask him for yourself," Mr.L suggested and then nodded showing that he was satisfied with the way he answered. Daisy nervously pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number and put it up to her ear.

"What do you mean overweight and pregnant with her second child?" Cameron chuckled while slipping a hand around Rosalina's waist.

"Oh wait first child," Mr.L corrected.

"Would you shut up?" Rosalina said through her teeth.

"Okay I know what you said really isn't what you need to tell me, just say it?" said Cameron while grabbing his girlfriend's shoulders and staring into her eye that wasn't covered by her hair. Cameron then brushed her bang out of her face but Rosalina quickly smacked his hand away. "What's wrong why are you acting so different?" Cameron asked while folding his arms and staring at her.

"I'll tell you, will you listen to me?" Rosalina hollered getting ready to cry.

"Calm down," Cameron soothed in a whispered. Rosalina softly shoved his hands away and stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "What's wrong?" Cameron exclaimed.

Rosalina swung the door open to reveal herself with a tear-stained face. "I'M PREGNANT!" she exclaimed and then she went back inside and slammed the door.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Both Marshall and Noah exclaimed.

"Hahaha you're joking right?" Cameron responded while chuckling slowly.

"I should slap you, how could you say that?" Blossom yelled angrily.

"Would you be quiet I'm not even focusing on you okay?" Cameron growled. Cameron walked up to the bathroom door and heard crying from inside. He found out that the door was locked as he knocked on it quietly. "Is it true?" he questioned.

"Yes," Rosalina mumbled from inside.

Cameron stood there trying to process everything. "W-W-When did this happen?" he stuttered.

"You know exactly when this happen," Rosalina yelled in response.

"Is it mine?" Cameron questioned. Blossom angrily walked over to Cameron and punched him in the stomach. She turned on her heel and walked away while flipping her hair. Rosalina opened the bathroom door and saw her boyfriend on the ground.

"Of course the child is yours," Rosalina said while kneeling down next to him. Cameron sat up Indian Style and adjusted his bang on his forehead.

"That's good news, and at the same time bad news, we're too young to have kids and a new life is being brought into the world," said Cameron.

"I guess," Rosalina mumbled.

"Do your parents know?" asked Cameron.

"No, I was going to tell them after the trip," Rosalina informed.

"Oh we're going on the trip tomorrow aren't we?" asked Marshall who is sitting bad on the floor. Cameron nodded in response while he embraced Rosalina.

* * *

"Is that an iPhone 5 in your pocket...or are you happy to see me?" Pauline chuckled while laying down in a bed at her house and Eclair laying in a the same bed.

"No that's and iPhone 4S but thanks for being curious about what phone I have," Luigi chuckled while serving the two of them drinks on trays.

"Aww Luigi my back hurts so bad can you rub it for me?" Eclair whined while holding her back in pain. Luigi sat the tray down on the bedside and walked over to Eclair's said. Luigi rolled up his sleeve and began to to give Eclair a back massage.

"I'm really sorry about scaring you guys, then again what were you doing at my house?" Luigi questioned.

"We wanted to tell you something," Pauline said quickly.

"Well I'll give you guys my number so if you need to tell me anything you can just text me okay?" Luigi said with a smile. Eclair smiled really huge and Luigi couldn't see because he was behind her. Pauline smiled really big while laying down.

"That feels really good Luigi," said Eclair.

"Can I have a massage too?" Pauline asked in a whiny voice and she did while sticking her bottom lip out.

"He's still massaging me though," Eclair whined.

"Luigi can you massage my back now? It hurts really bad," said Pauline while pretending to wince in pain. Luigi walked over to Pauline, got on his knees, and began to massage her back. Eclair wrinkled her nose angrily and then she threw herself off the bed "accidently" and cried out in pain.

"Oh Luigi I fell and I can't get up," Eclair cried.

"Are you okay?" Luigi exclaimed, immediately stopping the massage he was currently giving and running to Eclair's aid. Luigi kneeling down next to Eclair and picked her up bridal style. He stood up completely and softly lied her back down in the bed.

"Oh thank you Luigi, you saved my life," said Eclair while putting her hands on her chest. Pauline rolled her eyes and then bundled up under the covers.

"Oh Luigi, I'm freezing can you come and keep me warm?" Pauline pleaded.

"Sure I'll go get you another blanket," Luigi said nicely and then exiting the room.

"Look Pauline stop trying to steal Luigi from me," Eclair demanded.

"You're so desperate he was mine first!" Pauline snapped.

"No he was mine before you-," Eclair growled but then Luigi came into the room with another blanket.

"Here I have a blanket for you," said Luigi with a smile. Luigi spread the blanket on top of the both of them and covered them up completely.

"Luigi we're still cold, could you cuddle with us maybe? We don't want to get hypothermia," Pauline pleaded.

"Of course I don't want you guys to get hypothermia like ummm...," Luigi paused and then shock the thought out of his head. Luigi took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on a chair. Then he crawled in between the two girls and got under the covers and they both moved closer to him when he did. Luigi placed his arms behind both of them and looked at each of them.

Eclair wrapped her arms around him and pulled Luigi closer to her. "Luigi I'm so cold please HOLD me," Pauline informed while pulling Luigi closer to her when she said "hold".

"No I'm MUCH more colder," said Eclair while pulling Luigi closer to her.

"NO I AM!" Pauline yelled while grabbing him harder.

"NO I AM!" Eclair hollered while yanking on Luigi. The two girls went back and forth pulling on Luigi while yelling things at each other.

"Poor girls, they are so cold," Luigi mumbled to himself.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The hotel was amazing but the lobby was even better. As soon as you enter there is decorative carpet that is the color of gold, brown, and red. In the middle of the gigantic lobby is a big circular area, where you walk up two steps to get to. There are beautiful plants all around and if you look up you can see all the floors above you. It's quite an amazing sight.

"Wow this hotel is like huge, thanks for having us Mrs. Mario." Peach said with a smile as the other people stood in the lobby with them. The other people there was Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Mr.L, Blossom, Cameron, Marshall, and the Mario parents. Luigi hasn't yet arrived.

"BUT LUIGI WE DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Pauline and Eclair yelled loudly while clinging onto Luigi's ankles as he tried to come into the hotel.

"Girls I'll take care of you guys once I get back I'm truly sorry," Luigi apologized while looking at them.

"Oh Luigi," Pauline cried and then both girls hugged Luigi at the same time with each of their heads on his shoulders. Daisy angrily stood there while folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Bye Luigi I'll miss you," Eclair informed while she blew him a kiss as her and Pauline walked out of the hotel. Luigi waved and then he walked up to the group.

"Those girls must be hurt really bad if they want me to stay that much," said Luigi.

"Yeah sure that's it," Marshall Mumbled while rolling his eyes. Their father named Sterling came up to the group holding six cards along with his wife Iris.

"Okay I checked us in there are 3 rooms right next to each other on the fifth floor. The first room is the boys room, the middle room is your Iris and I's room, and then third one belongs to the girls," Sterling informed.

"How many beds in each room?" asked Mario as he was given a card.

"2 so pick a bed partner," said Iris with a smile.

Mr.L grabbed Blossom's hand and smiled at her. "Um no boys get one room, girls get another so pick someone of the same gender come on stop being babies," Sterling informed.

"Ok and one of you guys has to stay in our room since there is five of you so decide," Iris said.

"Wait so that one person get's their own bed?" asked Mr.L.

"Yep," Iris confirmed.

"I'M IN!" Mr.L yelled at the top of his lungs. Mr.L walked up to Sterling and grabbed the right card. "Thank you," he whispered and then he ran off towards the elevator.

**20 mins later...**

Cameron exited the elevator and strolled over to a cafe. There was nobody in line so he walked right up to the cashier. "I'd like a French Vanilla Latte," Cameron ordered while pulling out his wallet.

"Oh I'm sorry we are currently out of latte's for a while. We sold our last latte to that young lady over there," said the cashier while pointing to a girl in the lobby standing with 2 other girls and laughing.

Cameron became extremely infuriated and then he quickly stomped over to the group of girls. It consisted of his girlfriend Rosalina, her friend Peach, and her other friend Blossom...WHO WAS DRINKING THE LAST LATTE. Cameron snatched the latte from her and chucked it across the lobby angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Blossom yelled angrily.

"You're just trying to make me made by stealing my lattes," Cameron growled. Blossom took her earrings off and handed them to Peach. Without a moment to waste she swung her leg back and kicked him right in between his legs making him grab his crotch and fall to his knees.

"Ohh right in the pecker," said Peach. Blossom was about to punch him but Rosalina quickly pulled her back.

"Stop it, I dare you to hit him again," Rosalina snapped while holding onto her arm. Blossom took a step back and sighed, she walked away from the group but kicked Cameron in the thigh as she did. Cameron then hit the floor and started to cry his eyes out.

* * *

"Luigi I think we should talk about something," said Daisy as she sat in the boys room on the sofa and sitting next to Luigi.

"Sure what about?" he asked while straightening out his shirt.

"I want you to be completely honest," Daisy began as she corrected her posture.

"Okay..." Luigi responded while looking at her.

Daisy took a deep breath and then turned towards her boyfriend. "Are you cheating on me?"

Luigi's eye grew wide and then he stopped looking at her. Daisy sat up and tried to look at him. "It's true isn't it?" Daisy said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Look Daisy I- I'm sorry," Luigi apologized.

"So it's true, how could you do this to me?" Daisy cried with tears flowing down her cheeks and with her standing up angrily.

"Daisy I'm sorry, I just didn't want to but when she kissed me it reminded me of how I felt when I walked in on you and Marshall. So I didn't stop," Luigi revealed while looking down.

"I told you we didn't kiss why don't you believe me?" Daisy said through tears and then she ran out of the hotel room. Luigi quickly followed and stopped her in the hallway.

"Now you know how I felt," Luigi was going to continue but then he stopped after he realized what he just said.

"I could do so much better then you," Daisy yelled as the tears continued to flow.

"Then we're over then!" Luigi exclaimed and then turned around to go back into the room. Daisy cried even harder and then ran towards the elevator. She rode down the elevator silently and when it opened she walked to her left and then she stopped in front of the wait room. Instead was Cameron laying on his back with and ice pack in his groin, and there was Marshall sitting on an exercise bike. Daisy noticed that the only way she could enter is if she slid her card key into the slot. She left hers in the room so she knocked on the door to let the boys know she was there.

Marshall stood up and opened the see through door for her and then frowned. "What's the matter? Suck those tears back up," Marshall said while rubbing her back and having her come inside. Those three were the only ones left in the weight room and then she stood up next to Cameron and Cameron just lied his head down.

"Whats wrong?" Marshall repeated.

"Luigi cheated on me, then he dumped me," Daisy cried. Marshall opened his arms and then accepted Daisy and he wrapped his arms around her. Daisy buried her face in his chest and began to wipe her tears away.

"That's mean," Cameron groaned while he was still in pain.

"I'll talk to him later, meantime you should hang out with us," Marshall instructed while bringing an exercise ball over to Daisy so she could sit on it. Daisy sat down and then started to bounce up and down slowly.

Marshall sat back down and just continued to sit until Daisy looked up at Cameron. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Blossom kicked me in my sensitive spot, I don't get why girls kick there. It hurts badly," Cameron exclaimed.

"I've gotten kicked there before, I hurts bad but man up," Marshall said with a reassured smile. Cameron just rolled his eyes in response. There was an awkward silence until Daisy broke it.

"I wish things never changed," Daisy mumbled to herself getting everyone's attention. "I wish that things never changed and Luigi and I didn't get back together," Daisy mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Marshall questioned.

"I want to get back together with my ex," Daisy admitted while looking down.

"But Donte uhh," Cameron started but he trailed off.

"Not him, but it would be nice," said Daisy in a whispered. "I wish my last boyfriend never broke up with me," Daisy mumbled. Marshall head snapped up and then Cameron grinned.

"You're not talking about..." Marshall began.

"Marshall could we talk privately?" Daisy asked while looking at him.

* * *

**Its a cliffhanger lol. Well I hope you liked it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm like upset about coffee right now because of something that happened. If you want to hear the story PM me. I got so mad about it :/ Review please**


	28. Drama Kings

**How's everyone's day going? I hope it's okay I'm cold so I'm writing just to feel better. Okay well let's us start shall we? Oh one more thing, I recently got to 100 reviews which makes me very happy, I couldn't do it alone and if I could give you all something I would. I thank you sincerely and I'd never be able to do this without you. The only reason why I update a lot is because a lot of people seem to enjoy it. That's all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own those Mario characters, Nintendo owns them. **

**Chapter 28: Drama Kings**

"Sure I guess," Marshall muttered as Daisy stood up and then they both made their way over to the clear door and exited together. Cameron sat up and watched the two talk through the glass but no sound was heard.

"Marshall I don't mean to be abrupt or anything, but I miss you," Daisy began while placing her hands behind her back.

"But I broke up with you at prom because I wanted you and Luigi to be together, remember that?" Marshall questioned while looking at her.

"Well Luigi broke up with me and cheated on me so he obviously doesn't want to be with me," Daisy said sadly.

"Luigi breaking up with you does make a difference, so he really did cheat on you? I'll talk to him about that later, who did he cheat on you with?" Marshall questioned.

"He didn't tell me, not that I care though, Marshall could we try to work things out?" Daisy asked while putting her hands together happily.

"I guess we could try, it wouldn't hurt," Marshall responded while tapping his foot.

"So that's a yes right?" Daisy asked excitedly. _**  
**_

Marshall embraced Daisy and ran his hands through her hair. "We'll just see," Marshall whispered. Daisy looked up and kissed her ex boyfriend's older brother.

"Oh my god no he didn't!" Cameron gasped as he stared out the door.

The elevator door opened to reveal Luigi walking slowly his eye's were red but he looked okay. Cameron saw this and he panicked instantly. Just as he stood up Luigi froze and saw the scene ahead of him. He quickly turned around and ran to the elevator quickly pressing the button. Cameron got up and then he realized he was in pain from the recent umm err "kicking".

Cameron walked, I mean "waddled, out of the room and the couple didn't see him.

"Why can't teens these day stuck with one person," Cameron said to himself but realized Luigi was in the elevator. So he took the stairs. He ignored the pain and ran up the stairs to check on his little brother. He finally got to the correct floor and walked over to their room and placed his hand in his pocket. Sadly he didn't have the key...and Marshall had it.

"That boy gets on my nerves sometimes," Cameron muttered as he knocked on the door. There was no answer but he heard Luigi crying. "Luigi's it's Cameron, could you open the door please?" Cameron questioned...but nothing happened.

Cameron sighed and went back to the lobby using the elevator to get the key from Marshall, but he was nowhere to be found. "You were like right here!" Cameron exclaimed angrily.

He walked slowly over to the front desk and touched the bell. There was a lady standing there with dark blue hair and she was slim, but she had chubby cheeks. She looked up from her paper work. "May I help you?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah um I need another key to room 516 you know on the fifth floor," Cameron informed while pointing up.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, bye now," she said and then she looked down at her paperwork.

"Hold up, my little brother is in that room crying his eyes out and he is kinda crazy so I need to check on him. My idiot roommate Marshall has the second key while my younger brother has the first. So I need another one," Cameron explained.

"Well I could get you another one, but you'd have to fill out some paperwork." she informed. He bent down behind the desk and brought up a gigantic stack of paper work and slammed it down in front of him.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Oh i'm sorry," She then put an ink pen on top of the papers.

"Okay so what happens after I fill all this stuff out?" asked Cameron while touching some of the papers.

"Well you'll have to turn them into me and then you'll face the waiting period, the transaction period, the send back period, and the agreement period." the lady at the desk explained.

"And how long is this?" Cameron asked.

"Six months," she responded.

"Six months?! I'm only staying here for a week," Cameron whined.

"Stop your whining, we also could have you pay a fee for a new one," she informed.

"Okay that's better how much?" Cameron questioned while pulling out his wallet.

"Well there is the, lost fee, the finders fee, the find and find fee, the deactivation fee, the replacement fee, the losing of other's property fee, the dumbass fee, the throwing coffee fee, and the fee because I can fee you fee," she said while typing on her computer.

"You're kidding right?" asked Cameron while folding his arms.

"Nope, pay up sucker," she said while sticking out her hand.

"This isn't even fair, maybe I deserve the coffee fee, but the others are ridiculous," Cameron spat angrily.

"Well then, good day." The lady at the desk snapped. She then placed a close sign on the front desk and walked the other desk.

"If I knew Italian I'd totally be cursing at you in it now," Cameron mumbled.

Cameron angrily walked away from the desk and saw Marshall holding Daisy's hand by the drinking fountain. Cameron walked over and tapped Marshall on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at his best friend.

"Hey asswaffle, I need the key?" Cameron demanded while sticking out his hand.

Marshall dug into his pocket and gave the key to Cameron. Afterwards Cameron hit Marshall on the back of his head. "What's you're problem?" Marshall snapped.

"Well driving your little brother too suicide again about covers it so yeah. Look I know you may like Daisy but you don't have to tear your little brother apart in the process. Think about other people for a change. You only care about what you want and not others," Cameron snapped.

"Oh my god really you're starting another argument again? This isn't your business so stay out of it, you did this before and I don't want to go down this road again!" Marshall exclaimed while letting go of Daisy's hand and glaring at Cameron.

"You think you're so perfect, you think that you have no flows and that everyone loves you. But honestly I don't give a fuck about you," Cameron yelled getting louder attracting passerby's attention.

"Language," Daisy reminded while coming up to them.

"I don't get me started on you!" Cameron yelled while pointing.

"Leave her out of this, Cameron you're so uptight, you complain 24/7 about your so called issued. Maybe you had sex with your parents just so you could complain about it when you got older!" Marshall yelled.

"What?" Daisy questioned while looking at the boys.

"You really think I wanted my parents to rape me? You don't even care, you have a perfect life so why should you worry about ANYONE ELSE'S!" Cameron hollered with his eyes watering up.

"Go kill yourself dipshit!" Marshall yelled. Cameron pulled back his fist and punched Marshall in the face as hard as possible making him fall to the ground.

"Guys stop it," Daisy demanded while standing in between them. Marshall stood up while holding his eye and was unable to reach Cameron because Daisy was standing in between them.

Cameron angrily stormed off while Marshall was standing while holding his face.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm swimming in the winter, it's hilarious," Peach chuckled while floating in the outdoor pool next to Mario.

"Yeah, unfortunately we are going to have to go back to the coldness. I love this hot weather," Iris sighed while drinking out of a cup in chair next to the pool.

"Peach look at that sign over there," Mario instructed to a sign by the edge of the pool that said...

**_Welcome to our OOL!_**

**_Notice it has no "P" in it_**

**_Let's keep it that__ way!_**

"That sign just made my day," Peach chuckled while leaning over the side of the pool.

"Here honey," The Mario Brother's father said while walking up to his wife and handing her an ice cream cone.

"Hey dad can we just move here?" Mario asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I'd love to stay here but you need to go back to school," Sterling informed.

"Speaking of school, I haven't seen L since we got here, were could he be?" Peach asked while rubbing her chin.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him either," Iris informed while rubbing her chin as well.

* * *

**Speaking of Mr.L...**

"Thanks come again, take some fries with you," said Mr.L as he waved to someone coming out of the bathroom. Mr.L leaned over the counter and counted all the money that he had. Next to him was a cart was a cart filled with paper towels, combs, and other bathroom supplies. Suddenly someone wearing a red uniform came into the bathroom and eyed Mr.L suspiciously as he was counting his money.

"Who are you?" the man asked making Mr.L jump up in shock and then turn around like he didn't see anybody in the room. "Hey!" he called again.

Mr.L turned around slowly and came face-to-face with an employee. "Who me?" he questioned while pointing to himself.

"Yes you, what are you doing?" the employee asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"Converting Oxygen into Carbon Dioxide," Mr.L said with a grin.

"That's impossible," the employee snapped.

"Of course it is," Mr.L mumbled while rolling his eyes. The man walked up to him and tried to grab his profit but Mr.L quickly moved out of the way.

"If you don't give me that money I will have you arrested for starting a business without a license," He snapped.

"Well I do have a license," said Mr.L with a grin. The employee stuck out his hand and glared at Mr.L with an "Impress Me" look.

Mr.L threw the paper towels at the employee and ran out of the bathroom. Mr.L ran quickly over to the benches and ducked behind a plant. Sitting on the bench was Daisy treating Marshall's black eye.

Mr.L knelled next to the two and looked at them. "What happened Marshall?" Mr.L asked with a fake sympathetic grin.

"Cameron punched him in the face," Daisy informed while treating his wound.

"Cameron a little bitch," said Marshall angrily.

"Why was weird looking dude upset?" Mr.L asked while sitting next to them.

"He was upset that I hurt Luigi, I don't know why Luigi is hurt." Marshall informed.

"Well what if he saw us kiss?" Daisy suggested.

"Well then it's guess Luigi's even with cheating on you with Rosalina then," Mr.L informed while leaning back.

"LUIGI CHEATED ON ME WITH ROSALINA?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Maybe I should stop talking..." Mr.L mumbled.

"Correction, Luigi dumped Daisy then she made out with me," Marshall informed.

"Rosalina's dead meat!" Daisy growled while standing up and rolling up her sleeve.

"Hold up, you can't beat up a pregnant woman," Mr.L informed while standing in front of Daisy.

"Then I'm telling Cameron!" Daisy snapped and then stormed off towards the elevator.

"Hey I wanna watch!" Mr.L called while running after her.

* * *

"Luigi you shouldn't cry over Daisy, besides didn't you break up with her?" Cameron questioned while holding tissues for Luigi.

"Yeah I'm sorry I guess I've overrating, Marshall a jerk though," Luigi responded while blowing his nose.

"Agreed," Cameron agreed. The bedroom handle jiggled and Cameron got up to open it. There stood an infuriated Iris and Daisy and Mr.L behind them laughing really hard with no sound though.

"I need to talk to you two, Mr.L go get Marshall now," Iris demanded as she walked in with Daisy. Mr.L saluted and skipped off to do the task.

"Cameron sit down, the2 of you are in the biggest trouble you've been in life right now," Iris snapped while walking in front of Luigi and Cameron on the couch.

"I didn't do anything," Luigi cried while wiping his nose.

"You're grounded for the rest of your life Luigi," Iris snapped while throwing her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter?" Cameron questioned.

"First what do I hear about you getting your 17 year old girlfriend pregnant?" Iris questioned while putting her hands on her hips. Cameron looked down speechless. "And that brings me to you Luigi. Not only is this girl pregnant, but you cheated on your girlfriend with her," Iris snapped.

"You what?" Cameron asked surprised.

"She came on to me I didn't do anything," Luigi whined.

"Found your victim, I mean son," Mr.L said while coming in with Marshall. Iris show her son's black eye and immediately turned into "Worried Mother Mode"

"Oh my gosh Marshall what happened to your eye?" Iris questioned while bringing Marshall over to the mini fridge and getting some ice out to put on his eye.

"Ask that douche chuck over there," Marshall snapped.

"Oh I love this creative cursing, how about Bitch Wad?" Mr.L suggested with a smile.

"Okay everyone stop with the bad language, Marshall you're still in trouble because of the video making years ago," Iris snapped.

"That was 2 friggin years ago. Just let it go," Marshall said while rolling his eyes.

"Are you talking back to me?" said Iris while folding her arms.

"Yes mom, that's how a conversation works," Marshall answered sarcastically.

"You know what? Put your hands up!" Iris demanded. Marshall looked at his mother like she was crazy and she glared at him in response.

"All 3 of you put your hands up," Iris repeated. Cameron, Marshall, and Luigi put their arms straight up. "You're going to keep your arms like that until I say to, and whoever puts your arms down will the get the waste punishment of their life time except Cameron. Cameron I'll just sign you up for parenting classes," Iris explained.

"That's not so bad," Cameron shrugged.

"You're kidding right?" Marshall chuckled with his arms still in the air. Iris glared at him again with made him walk over to a chair and sit down with his arms still up.

* * *

**I hope you liked, I worked hard on this. Happy day to you all :) Cya later P.S yea ik I didn't have a question last time but whatever. I realized that I have a lot of free time on my hands...I'm so lonely *starts to cry* #foreveralone**

**Question of the Chapter: Who's your favorite Super Mario Character?**


	29. I Less Than Three You?

**Hello, I will update my other stories soon I promise. I got a little lazy honestly but one of my fellow reviewers helped me get back on track. So I hope you guys are having a wonderful day so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nintendo Characters**

**Chapter 29: I Less Than Three You?**

"When did you and Rosalina make out?" Cameron snapped while sitting next to Luigi.

" Last week," Luigi admitted while looking down.

"Well I'm not surprised, you're a girlfriend stealer just like your brother," said Cameron while looking in the opposite direction with both his hands in the air. Marshall was about to respond until Luigi narrowed his eyebrows and put his arms down.

" AT LEAST GIRLS LIKE ME MORE THEN YOU. I ACTUALLY FEEL BAD FOR ROSALINA FOR DATING A JERK LIKE YOU. YOU'RE STUPID, AND I COULD GET INTO MORE GIRLS PANTS THEN YOU EVER COULD. AT LEAST I'M NOT A FREAKING IDIOT LIKE YOU. I CAN ACTUALLY READ!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs surprising everyone in the room. Luigi stormed out of his room and slammed the door.

Mr.L and Daisy looked at the door shocked and then turned to face Cameron whose mouth was agape. "WELL I GUESS HE TOLD YOU!" Mr.L exclaimed while slapping his knee.

"I'm done with that faggot and I'm done with you!" Cameron hollered and then he glared at Marshall afterwards. Cameron then stormed out of the hotel room as well.

"So wait did Luigi and Rosalina like do it?" Mr.L questioned. Daisy groaned while rolling her eyes and left the room. Iris and Marshall left the room as well and Iris was pulling Marshall out.

That left Mr.L alone in the hotel room so he sat down on the couch and flipped on the television. Maury was on at the time. He watched it for a bit until an enraged Luigi came in and slammed the door. Mr.L got up and followed Luigi to the back room. Luigi started to throw some of his cloth and other things back into his suitcase. Mr.L walked over to him and observed this.

"Whatcha doin?" Mr.L questioned while moving forward and back.

"Nothing Isabella!" Luigi snapped while cracking a small smile.

"It seems like you're packing," Mr.L observed.

"Yeah I'm going back home I can't take this crap anymore. I'm taking a taxi," Luigi informed as he zipped up his suitcase and put his large coat in his hand.

"Can I come?" asked Mr.L.

"I'm not really in the mood," said Luigi while walking out of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mr.L exclaimed and then ran into his own room. Luigi was about to leave until Mr.L came back out of the room fully packed.

"How can you pack that fast?" Luigi questioned. Mr.L didn't answer the question but instead he walked into the elevator and Luigi followed. "Now remember, no one can see us okay?" Luigi remembered as they walked out of the elevator together. They passed by Cameron and luckily he didn't notice them. Cameron instead was walking in the lobby with his head down trying to think.

Up ahead of him was his girlfriend standing in a circle along with her friends Blossom and Peach. Cameron sighed and was getting ready to turn away until Rosalina saw him her face lit up. "Hey baby!" Rosalina announced as she ran up to Cameron and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cameron avoided eye contact with her and folded his arms.

"Guess what Cameron?" said Rosalina happily not sensing how upset her boyfriend was.

"What?" Cameron asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"Turns out it was all false, I'm not pregnant. I took a test, isnt that a relief?" said Rosalina with a smile. Afterwards she grabbed his hands but he quickly pulled away. She noticed this and frowned.

"Well since you're not pregnant it makes this a lot easier," Cameron spoke.

"Makes what easier? Is something bothering you Cameron?" she asked.

"Yea actually something is." said Cameron as he scratched the area above his eyebrow, "I was just wondering how stupid you think I am?"

"What?" Rosalina exclaimed and then she turned around to see Peach shrug and Blossom do the same as she sipped on a latte. "I'm sorry Cameron but I don't know what you're talking about," Rosalina admitted while stepping forward.

"Oh really? So you don't recall making out with Luigi?" Cameron said angrily.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH LUIGI?" both Blossom and Peach exclaimed while looking at her.

"Well did you?" questioned Cameron.

"Cameron I can explain!" said Rosalina with a worried look on her face.

"Then explain, not that I care though," Cameron informed while folding his arms.

"I was over Luigi's house talking to him about the baby I was going to have, but one thing lead to another. I'm so sorry," Rosalina apologized.

"I was here thinking nothing was wrong when you were doing who knows what with Luigi. Did he come on to you or did you come onto him?" Cameron asked.

"I did," Rosalina mumbled while looking down.

"I can't believe how stupid I was, I feel like such an idiot. I'm really happy you're not pregnant so I don't have anything that reminds me of our relationship," Cameron shot back. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to speak but nothing came out.

"We're not in a relationship anymore so don't call me, don't talk to me, and don't even think about coming by my place anymore," Cameron yelled. He stormed off but then came back. "And give me my latte," he said while snatching Blossom's latte away from her and drinking it while walking off.

Rosalina started to cry hard and then she ran out of the lobby. "You're so prissy," Blossom called after Cameron.

* * *

Luigi sat in the taxi gazing out the window at the night sky. Mr.L sat next to him. He was just looking out with his eyes watering, so Mr. L began to speak.

" Hey Weeg?" Mr.L said and then Luigi turned to face him.

"Yes?" Said Luigi sadly.

" Why can't rappers rap about nice things? I mean Eminem is like "_So crack, and let your body waddle, don't act like a snobby model you just hit the lotto." _Why can't he be like, " _I'm gon' take off yo cloth, then fold them nicely," _Mr.L rambled.

"I really don't know," said Luigi as he returne. His gaze to the window.

Mr.L pulled out his smartphone and dialed a number and then he put his phone up to his ear. Luigi looked at him curiously. "Hey who are you call-" Mr.L silenced him and then he started to speak.

"Hey, Subway yea. My name is Luigi and I want some food," Luigi facepalmed sank lied back in his seat.

"Yea sub people, just get some bread and put a bunch of stuff on it. I don't care just make sure you add bacon, lots and of it," Mr.L said over his cellphone. "What kind of bread do I want? I'm Italian what do you think I want?" Mr. L exclaimed. Luigi folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Credit Card Number? You get your money when you deliver my food," said Mr.L.

"Okay first of all L, how stupid are you? Subway doesn't deliver. Second, we are in a freaking moving vehicle. How do you suppose someone woils deliver to a moving vehicle?" Luigi asked. Mr.L shrugged and then hung up his phone slowly.

"I'm excuse me driver? You can drop us off here we'll stay at the hotel next door. Thank you," Luigi thanked. He paid the driver and then the two exited the taxi cab and watched the driver speed off. They then walked into the gas station with their luggage in hand.

They both waved to the cashier as they walked end the side to pick up some snacks. They were in one of the aisles and then Mr.L picked up a big bag of Doritos. He also picked up a family sized bag of Spicy Doritos.

"Which one should we get?" He asked while holding them up for Luigi.

Luigi put his hand on his chin and observed the two bags. "Hmm I don't know," Luigi mumbled. A guy wearing all black came into the gas station and looked around. The cashier was busy playing angry birds on his phone. "Hehe stupid pigs," he laughed while playing.

The guy who was wearing all finished looking around and then pulled a mask over his head and pulled out a gun while pointing to the cashier.

He held out a bag and told the cashier to put money in the bag.

Both Mr.L and Luigi abad their backs to the current situation while they were talking about the Doritos. "I like Spicy Doritos but what if they are too hot?" Luigi asked while holding out his hand.

"But some of te regular Doritos are too plain," Said Mr.L.

"Here you decide. I'll go get some drinks," Luigi suggested while getting ready to turn around but Mr.L stopped him.

" I think that we should decide together," Said Mr.L. The robber held up the gun to the cashier and the cashier frantically shook. Suddenly the cashier pulled the trigger and shot the cashier. The cashier clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

"Did you hear something?" Luigi asked.

" No," Mr.L answerewhirled shaking his head.

The robber grabbed all the money in the cashier, all the gum on the counter, and Crüe cashier's phone. "Hehe stupid pigs," the robber said as he left.

"I have an idea, why don't we get both?" Luigi suggested.

"Now you're thinking!" Mr.L exclaimed. The two picked some other things out and then walked up to the cash register.

"He was just here," Said Luigi.

" He knew we were here, he must be giving us this for free," Mr.L exclaimed.

"That doesn't seem legit," Luigi responded. The two walked out of the gas station and right in front of them on the ground was a pack of gum.

"Oh bacon flavored gum," Mr.L said and then bent down to pick it up.

* * *

**Sorry it took me to long to update again. I hope you forgive me, anywho it's bed time. I'm tired and sick. Someone hug me...**

**Question of the Chapter: What's better the prequel of this series or the sequel?**

**P.S: Calm down everyone the cashier survived. He just had to stay hospitalized for a few days so don't get mad at me. **


	30. Five Guys

**Guess who made it to 30 chapters? This girl *points to self* but of course I wouldn't be able to do it without you guys so thank you. I wish I could do a giveaway but I can't unfortunately. So please read, review, and enjoy. The RRE you could say lol Oh yeah and Happy Valentines Day. Who wants to be my Valentine?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Super Mario Characters  
**

**P.S: If Critics United is reading this please don't take this story off the website for what I'm about to write. Thanks in advance. I've already been busted by you guys once.**

**P.P.S: Swoozie06 on Youtube inspired this chapter go check him out. Thank you :) **

**P.P.P.S: Sorry for having long author notes :(**

**Chapter 30: Five Guys**

"Rosalina don't be upset," Blossom said as she rubbed the back of Rosalina's head while they were sitting down on the couch in the girl's room. Rosalina buried her face in Blossom chest and tears were literally pouring out of her eyes.

"Rosalina there are better guys out there okay? Let's go hang out and take your mind off of this boy," Peach said while standing up and cheering.

"But tomorrow is Valentines Day," Rosalina cried.

Blossom sighed and then stood up and whispered something in the girl's ear. "We'll be right back Rosie," said Peach and then her and Blossom left the room together.

Blossom and Peach went two doors down on the left and knocked on the door. There was some movement and then Mario answered. "Hey Mario," Peach greeted happily while hugging him.

"You guys are so cute together," Blossom laughed.

"Thanks," Mario thanked as he released his girlfriend.

"So is Cameron here?" Blossom questioned while sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"Yeah I'll get him, by the way Blossom could you call Mr.L, because Luigi's stuff is missing and I haven't seen those two in a while. I don't know what happened to them," said Mario.

"I'll call him," Blossom agreed. Mario walked inside and got Cameron for the girls. Blossom was busy talking on the phone when Cameron came to the door.

"Hey Cameron," Peach greeted while waving.

"Have I ever directly talked to you before?" Cameron questioned while folding his arms.

"Oh Facebook a few times," Peach mumbled and running her hands through her hair.

"Cool," said Cameron.

"Well HEY! Rosalina is in a wreck because of you so go fix her!" Peach demanded while pointing down the hall. Blossom hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Mr.L and Luigi went back home kay?" Blossom confirmed.

"They went back home?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yeah, now Rosalina is really upset so could you please go to talk to her?" Blossom asked.

"Please?" Peach added.

"I'm upset with her but I'll talk to her okay?" said Cameron as he closed the door behind him. Blossom handed him the room key and he walked over to the door and opened it to find his ex-girlfriend laying down on the couch quietly sobbing to herself.

Cameron walked over to the counter and picked up a box of tissues and sat down next to her. Rosalina was startled a bit as Cameron lifted her up softly and handed her a tissue from the box. Rosalina blew her nose and looked down at the ground. Cameron picked up a tissue and dried the tears falling down her cheeks. Cameron inhaled and then he started to sing. **(Yeah I know it's corny deal with it :* ) **

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men  
And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_  
_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim, stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone  
And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line  
And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries  
They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand _

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly _

_Angels to fly,To fly, to fly_

_For angels to die_

Cameron wiped another tear of hers away and crumbled up the tissue in the palm of his hand. "I'm really sorry Cameron I didn't mean it, I'm an idiot for doing this to you," Rosalina managed to say through tears.

Cameron embraced her and ran his hands through her long blonde hair. "I'm not a very trusting person, It's hard for me to trust people, but I trust you," Cameron informed while holding on to her.

"Cameron do you forgive me?" Rosalina asked while pulling away from him to look into his brown eyes.

"I course I forgive you, maybe we can work things out," Cameron said with a smile.

"I liked that song," Rosalina giggled while she gave Cameron a peck on the lips.

"It's called A Team if you're wondering," Cameron responded and then he locked lips with her.

* * *

"Can we go to Five Guys?" Mr.L asked in a taxi at 6 in the morning.

"No," Luigi answered annoyingly while looking out the window.

"Can we go to Five Guys," Mr.L asked again.

"No!" Luigi said even more sternly then before. Mr.L put a finger and Luigi's cheek and kept pushing in until it hurt him.

"Ow stop it!" Luigi demanded while pushing him away.

"Take me to Five Guys!" Mr.L ordered.

"Why do you want to go Five Guys?" Luigi questioned while looking at him.

"Their food is delicious," Mr.L said in a sing songy voice.

"They give out food in brown paper bags, and put their burgers in foil. How in the world is that delicious?" Luigi asked. Mr.L grabbed Luigi by the collar and brought him face to face.

"IT. IS. DELICIOUS. I. WANT. MY. FIVE. GUYS!" Mr.L growled.

"Excuse me driver but my idiot friend wants to go to Five Guys, could you stop there for us?" Luigi asked while looking at the driver.

"Sure, there is one right there!" said the driver as he pulled over to a Five Guys that was in the middle of a strip mall. Mr.L and Luigi got out of the taxi and Luigi paid the driver.

"We live near so we can walk the rest of way thanks," Luigi thanked and then the driver drove off.

"So we're here what do you-," Luigi began as he turned around but then he noticed Mr.L was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and slowly walked into Five Guys with his suit case rolling behind him. When we walked inside he saw Mr.L gazing at the menu in delight.

"So...many...choices..." Mr.L groaned while basically drooling.

"How can you eat this food? It's basically grease in between two buns," said a disgusted Luigi. Then made up to the cash register and he saw a female cashier.

"Hello welcome to Five Guys. What would you like today?" she greeted.

"Yeah the Double Bacon Cheeseburger." Mr.L began while looking at the menu and Luigi stood calmly watching him order.

"Yes it comes with a side of fries and a pop," said the cashier.

"Yeah, I'd like everything except that," Mr.L ordered.

"What no," Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right, I'll have the Double Bacon Cheeseburger too," Mr.L ordered.

"NO!" Luigi hollered getting other people's attention.

"Oh where are my manners, do you want anything Weeg?" Steam literally blew out of Luigi's ears upon hearing this.

"Look, you go sit over there and look pretty. I'll order," Mr.L suggested. Luigi started to walk off until he was stopped by Mr.L. "Yeah, I need your wallet," He informed while sticking out his hand. Luigi groaned as he handed Mr.L his wallet.

Luigi sat down and patiently waited for Mr.L. Five Minutes Later Mr.L came back with a large tray of food and sat down in front of Luigi. Luigi stared at him and his try in disbelief.

"I love Five Guys" Mr.L exclaimed.

"Yeah, you have enough food on that plate to feed five guys." Luigi informed.

"You're just jelly that I have good taste. It comes with a fry and a large pop," said Mr.L proudly.

"Yeah and a side of Diabetes. You can't eat that-," Luigi began but he was too late. Mr.L had already unwrapped the cheeseburger that was in the foil and shoved it in his mouth.

"It's so delicious," Mr.L moaned as he ate it. He took about ten fries and shoved it in his mouth. Luigi made a disgusted look as he watched his friend basically inhale all of the food in front of him.

Mr.L picked up the large fries, tilted his head back, and poured all of it into his mouth. Luigi picked up a piece of paper and started to read it. "Those fries you are eating are 1314 calories," Luigi said in disbelief.

"1314 calories of pure awesomeness," said Mr.L while rubbing his stomach.

"How much food did you buy anyways?" Luigi asked as he sipped on a soda pop that Mr.L brought.

"I just used all the money you gave me," said Mr.L as he dipped his fries in ketchup.

"Well I only brought-," Luigi froze and then grabbed his wallet off the table and looked at it. He looked up at Mr.L in shook and then started to calm down. "You didn't use my credit card did you?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah but I only used all the money in your bank account," said Mr.L without giving a care about what he just said.

Luigi spit out his pop and started to freak out. "What did you say to her?" asked Luigi.

"I just said give me everything that you can buy with this card and deliver it to your house," said Mr.L.

"I HAD $950 IN MY BANK ACCOUNT!" Luigi yelled.

"Haha not anymore," Mr.L chuckled as he bit into his burger.

"YOU CLEARED MY BANK ACCOUNT ON FAST FOOD?!" Luigi hollered while standing up furiously.

"If it makes you feel any better you can't refund it," Mr.L informed.

"HOW DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER?!" Luigi exclaimed while breathing heavily.

"Look, we have a life supply of Five Guys, isn't that good?" said Mr.L.

"NO IT'S NOT GOOD! IT'S NOT GOOD AT ALL! I'M ALREADY IN BIG TROUBLE, JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'M GOING TO BE IN NOW?" Luigi screamed and then fell to the ground while crying.

Mr.L picked up a burger and held it up to Luigi and he quickly swatted away.

* * *

"I hope Luigi is okay," said Marshall as he sat down next to Daisy in the hotel lobby.

"Luigi is going to be fine, Mr.L is with him." Daisy assured.

"I hope so," Marshall sighed and then he rubbed his face.

"What's the matter?" Daisy asked as she leaned closer to Marshall and held his hand.

"I'm just angry at Cameron. I don't even know why I'm friends with him anymore," Marshall admitted.

"You and Cameron are just getting into a little argument that's all. You guys just need some time apart," said Daisy while leaning her head on Marshall's shoulder.

"Daisy you're so sweet, I'm sorry for breaking up with you on prom," Marshall apologized while looking down.

"Are we dating as of now?" asked Daisy while holding his hand tightly.

"Yes," Marshall answered and then kissed her on the cheek. Marshall stood up and looked left and right. Once satisfied, Marshall grabbed Daisy's hand and ran into the girl's bathroom while holding Daisy's hand. They got into the bathroom and no one was there. So Marshall ran into one of the stalls and looked it behind him.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Daisy whispered while wrapping her arms around him.

"I just wanted some alone time with you, is that too much to ask?" Marshall questioned. He sat down on the toilet seat and patted his lap to let her seat down. Daisy sat down on her boyfriend's lap and started to kiss him passionately. He kissed him as well as he moved his heads all over her body.

Marshall found this as good so he began to unbutton her button up shirt. They continued to take each other's cloth off as the kissing intensity increased.

* * *

**Hmm Okay That's it, I hope you enjoy it please review.**

**Question of the Chapter: Should I change the rating to M? **


	31. Bi The Way

**Hey sorry for the break once again. I've done some things. I hope you enjoy this chapter I threw together for you guys :) P.S: Next chapter is a Facebook Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own those Mario characters.**

**Chapter 31: Bi The Way...**

Alec sat in the Mario household on a couch formed out of boxes. There was boxing stacked all around the room. Next to him on the boxes was Caramel rubbing his small nose. All the furniture was gone including the television.

"Yeah we can be forever alone together. So we can be together alone. We already celebrated Just Me January. We are currently in Friendless February, and next is Matchless March, All Alone April, Me, Myself, and I May, Just Myself June, Just Kidding I'm Single July, All By Myself August, Still Single September, Only Me October, No Friends November, and Dateless December." said Alec while petting Caramel. Caramel looked the other way and then hopped off the boxes and walked out of the room.

"Oh great, now I'm getting rejected by a dog. The only boobs I'll ever see are Drake and Josh," Alec muttered while sitting Indian Style. The door opened to reveal Mr.L and a not so happy Luigi.

Luigi walked in and closed the door behind him. When he turned around and saw all the boxes and no furniture he began to panic.

"What's all this? Where's the furniture?" Luigi questioned while pacing around.

"I'm glad to see you to. Anyways five guys came and brought boxes of food from Five Guys. Funny isn't it? They also said that the furniture would help pay off the bill. I also sold your diary for 6 bucks. On a totally unrelated note you should watch Opera next Wednesday at 6," Alec explained.

"What?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah Luigi's thoughts aren't worth that much," Mr.L retorted.

"Oh my god...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?" Luigi hollered while looking at Mr.L.

"Well it's your word against mine so..." Mr.L shrugged while walking over to the couch made out of boxes.

Luigi fell to his knees and began to sob.

* * *

Daisy sat on Marshall's lap in her underwear in the bathroom stall kissing each other. Daisy stopped kissing and looked at Marshall while rubbing his chocolate brown hair. "I wonder how Luigi and L are, I'm really worried," Daisy informed.

"He's with L he'll be fine. He's just made that you hurt," Marshall responded.

"I didn't hurt him, he cheated on me," Daisy corrected.

"Well you've done some wrong here and there, now stop talking," said Marshall as he pulled Daisy closer to him and kissed her passionately. Daisy pushed him away and folded her arms.

"He's so uptight, he plays the victim all the time," Daisy spat.

"That's because he is the victim," Marshall shot back, "Now Kiss me,"

Daisy pushed Marshall away and folded her arms angrily again. "All you guys are jerks. You only think with your dicks," Daisy exclaimed.

" God gave men both a penis and a brain, but unfortunately not enough blood supply to run the both of them at the same time...by Robin Williams," said Marshall.

"You're an idiot," Daisy informed while standing up and putting her cloth back on. Daisy exited and then after a few seconds Marshall come out as well.

"Why is crazy Daisy self-centered?" asked Marshall as he poked her cheek. Daisy pushed him away and folded her arms.

"I don't want to date you anymore," Daisy mumbled while folding her arms.

"So you're just going to end it with me, have a one day fling with some other guy, then crawl back to Luigi?" Marshall listed off his fingers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy snapped while turning around and glaring at him. They made their way to the bathroom exited and checked to see if others were coming. No one was around so they exited and continued to speak again.

"Well you did that last time so I assumed that you would do it again," said Marshall while tapping his foot.

Daisy looked down sadly not sure what to say. "You hurt Luigi a lot. He's very vulnerable and he can be hurt easily. Cheating was wrong, but I can tell that he regrets it. He cares about you a lot and he will do anything for you. He's a great person and so are you. Both of you have made mistakes in your life but if the two of you talk about it things will get a lot better I promise you." Marshall preached.

Daisy hugged Marshall tightly as Marshall wrapped his arms around her. They had their bodies together until Marshall pulled away and smiled. "Okay I'll try to talk to Luigi in hopes of changing things. Meanwhile why don't you make up with Cameron?" Daisy suggested.

"No I don't think I'm ready for that, but I miss him though," Marshall informed while walking towards the elevator.

"I bet he's sorry for hitting you," Daisy assured.

"I'm not sure we don't have that many fights," said Marshall as he pressed the elevator button softly.

"You sound like a married couple," Daisy laughed. Marshall shrugged just as the elevator doors opened. Instead of the brown carpeted elevator was Cameron and Rosalina standing side-by-side. There was an awkward silence as they all looked at each other. When the elevator began to close Cameron jumped across the line into Marshall's arms choosing it to open back up.

Marshall and Cameron hugged each other tightly. Cameron started to cry and so did Marshall. Daisy chuckled while rubbing her forehead. "Aww," said Rosalina as she stepped out of the elevator and stood next to Daisy. Daisy put and arm around Rosalina and let out a laugh.

"I should be mad at you but I forgive you," Daisy informed.

"I'M SO SORRY HYUNG I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Cameron cried while hugging Marshall as tight as possible.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you," said Marshall while hugging his best friend and running his hands through his hair. There were "awes" heard from around the room and people watched to two.

Marshall kissed Cameron on the cheek and hugged him tightly. The others around the room started to clap and cheer for the two. Rosalina pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two boys smashing their faces together.

"Well because Luigi and Mr.L left your mom is really upset. So we are going to be leaving soon," Rosalina explained.

"How soon?" Marshall asked as he ran his hands through Cameron's hair. Rosalina walked up to the two and pulled Cameron away from Marshall and held his hand.

"Soon as in maybe an hour," Rosalina informed. Marshall walked up to Rosalina and pulled Cameron away from her. This made her upset so she pulled on Cameron's left arm. Marshall pulled on the left. Afterwards the two were in an endless war pulling the Korean boy's arms.

"He's mine!" Marshall exclaimed.

"No he's mine," Rosalina snapped while pulling on him.

"My arms hurt," Cameron whined as the two fought over him.

"Guys stop fighting over him," Daisy exclaimed while throwing her hands on her hips.

"Fine!" Rosalina snapped while letting go of Cameron's instantly. Marshall pulled on Cameron hard and since Rosalina's wasn't holding onto him anymore he fell on top of Marshall. They both fell on the ground and Marshall wrapped his arm's and legs around Cameron.

"He's mine now!" Marshall growled.

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Rosalina yelled while coming up to Marshall on the floor.

"Cameron's mine I called dibs!" Marshall spat and then stuck his tongue out.

"I feel so uncomfortable," Cameron mumbled but the others ignored it.

"Marshall I'm not kidding stop acting like this," Rosalina said calmly.

"I'm going to call you Sprinkles," Marshall mumbled while rubbing his hair. Rosalina walked over to Marshall and kicked him on his side..._HARD_...

Marshall quickly let go of Cameron and grabbed his side in great pain. He winced as he rubbed his sides.

"You ass," Marshall growled while standing up and holding his side.

"Stop acting so childish it isn't funny," Rosalina exclaimed.

"If you weren't a girl and if you weren't pregnant I would punch you in the face right now!" said Marshall.

"Guys stop it," Cameron ordered while stepping in between the two.

"Just so you know I'm not pregnant," Rosalina informed.

"Really?" Daisy asked from behind but they didn't respond.

"Oh that's great news, Cameron break up with her!" Marshall demanded.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"You heard me break up with her," Marshall repeated while stepping up to his best friend and folding his arms.

"You can't make me break up with my girlfriend!" Cameron shot back angrily.

"You deserve someone better then that piece of-," Marshall didn't finish his sentence because Cameron quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't you ever call Rosalina that again HEARD ME?!" said Cameron yelled.

Marshall swatted his hand away and stated, "I don't like her at all anymore and you need someone a lot better!"

"Oh yeah like who?" Cameron shot back while folding arms.

"SOMEONE LIKE ME!" Marshall exclaimed making everyone get confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Daisy, Rosalina, and Cameron asked simultaneously with a discombobulated look.

"I like you okay? I've had a crush on you since 11th grade," Marshall admitted while throwing his hands on his hips.

"So that means you're-," Cameron began.

"Yes I'm am are you happy with yourself now?" Marshall exclaimed and then quickly turned around and walked in the other direction. Cameron turned around slowly and looked at the two girls standing in front of him.

"What just happened?" Daisy asked.

"Marshall likes me?" Cameron mumbled and looking down not believing what just happened.

"Well you guys spent a lot of time together growing up," said Rosalina while poking her index fingers together.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Cameron yelled while pointing to her hands.

"Cameron calm down you guys are just friends," Daisy soothed.

"I always knew something about Marshall was off," Rosalina informed while folding her arms.

"Like what?" Daisy questioned.

"Well he acts differently around everyone. He loves skinship and he is a starer," Rosalina explained.

"A starer?" Daisy repeated while looking at her and Cameron in a weird way.

"When we had gym in 10th grade saw him stare at people. I caught him staring at me once, but the difference between him and other people is that he waves once you find out he is staring at you," Rosalina informed.

"That's a little weird," Daisy responded.

"How come I've never noticed this?" Cameron asked himself while looking down.

"How did he act in the boys' locker room?" Daisy asking while walking up to him.

"That was like a year ago I don't remember," Cameron huffed.

"Gosh do you think we should tell Mario and Luigi?" Daisy questioned.

"Depends?" Rosalina said while looking at Cameron. Cameron looked at Rosalina then at Daisy. Daisy looked back at Cameron, then at Rosalina. Rosalina and Daisy then ran towards the elevator and full speed and pressed the button repeatedly. Cameron noticed that they took off and ran after them. The elevator opened and the two girls stepped in.

Just as Cameron made it to the elevator it began to close. "Don't tell them!" he hollered.

"Don't worry..._we will!" _Daisy and Rosalina chuckled as the door closed.

"Well maybe it isn't that bad," Cameron muttered to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Daisy and Rosalina sped walked down the fifth floor and finally made it to the correct room. They knocked on the door impatiently. Peach opened the door happily and behind her was Mario playing on his Windows Phone.

"We've got gossip," Rosalina cheered. While walking in with Daisy behind her.

"Gossip isn't good," Iris preached as he folded up some cloth and placed the in her suitcase. Mario was sitting in a chair with his suitcase right by his feet. Peach closed the door and Rosalina sat down right by Mario.

_"_So what's up ladies?" Mario asked as he sat his phone on the table.

"Okay brace yourself," said Daisy while moving on the sofa next to Peach. Daisy looked at Peach and then rubbed his hands together.

"Marshall's gay," Daisy informed.

"Are you cereal?" Peach questioned while touching her friend's shoulder.

"STERLING!" Iris yelled into the back room. Sterling came out of the room quickly.

"What's the matter honey?" Sterling asked while walking up to his wife.

"Marshall's gay," Iris informed and then Sterling looked at the teenagers in the room.

"It only bothers me because he likes Cameron. If he liked someone else it wouldn't bother me as much," Rosalina admitted.

"HE LIKES CAMERON!" Iris, Sterling, Peach, and Mario exclaimed.

"Welcome to Season 2 of Gossip Guys," Mario chuckled.

"This is serious, Marshall grabbed Cameron and tried to take him away from me. Next thing I now Cameron's going to dump me and move to a different country," Rosalina pouted.

"Well we'll talk about this late, are you guys packed?" Sterling questioned.

"Yeah Cameron packed for Marshall, so all we need to do is find Blossom then leave," said Peach while standing up.

"Where is Blossom by the way?" Rosalina asked while putting a hand on her chin.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Let me go you idiots!" Blossom hollered while a man held her over his shoulders. Also a small girl wearing a dress tagged along with him.

"You're not going anywhere until you talk to us!" the man said as he threw Blossom down on the ground and was tied up in rope.

"My throat is dry, give me some water!" Blossom demanded trying to stall them. Suddenly a wave of water from a bucket that a girl had it Blossom. She was soaked from head to toe with water. Blossom spit out some of the water and tried to move the hair out of her face by shaking her head.

"Now talk to us!" The girl demanded.

"What do you want then greenie?" Blossom asked.

"What do you see in our Mr.L?" the guy questioned while bending down next to her.

"What do you mean your Mr.L? Who are you two?" Blossom questioned.

"We are-," the guy began but then a male came from around the corner outside. A wave of relief overcame Blossom at that moment.

"Thank goodness Marshall, I've been kidnapped by idiots," Blossom informed. Blossom looked at her and then at the two individuals.

"Hey I know you, clown boy and Ms. Cloth," said Marshall.

"It's Dimentio," Dimentio growled while while folding his arms.

"Good Mr.L is back at my house or whatever," Marshall walked over and untied Blossom.

"Dimmy you're letting them get away," the green girl named Mimi whined.

"No use, she knows my name," Dimentio said while sighing.

"Now we have to get L, thanks I was hoping we could leave him," Mimi exclaimed while walking off followed by Dimentio.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

In the Mario household there were boxes everywhere and a large couch made out of boxes. Luigi, Mr.L, and Alec were all sitting on the couch eating Hamburgers and Fries. In the middle of the room there was an opened box. On the wall on front of them was a box that was taped to the wall. Taped to the box was Mr.L's smartphone that they were using as a television.

They ate in silence as the front door opened to reveal Luigi's parent's and his twin brother Mario. When they came in they were shocked about what was in front of their eyes. Mr.L, Luigi, and Alec didn't even acknowledge that they were here. They just kept eating and watching the little screen that had Family Feud playing.

"Where's the T.V, and all the furniture?" Iris exclaimed while walking around.

"One of those two bought a life time supply of Five Guys, and they took the furniture to held pay for the rest of it," Alec explained.

"L TOOK MY CREDIT CARD WHEN WE WENT TO FIVE GUYS AND BOUGHT EVERYTHING THEY HAD. YOU IMMATURE PRICK!" Luigi hollered.

"That is so not true, he lies," Mr.L said while pointing to Luigi.

"Luigi how could you be this irresponsible? And how could you lie about Mr.L like that?" Sterling asked while tapping his foot.

"Me, Irresponsible, Lie?" I didn't do anything," Luigi defended.

"I tried to tell him, I was like "Luigi don't that", but he did" Mr.L said with a reassuring smile.

"Mr.L thank you for being so kind, how could we ever repay you?" Iris questioned.

"This is all his fault, WHY IS HE GETTING REWARDED?" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi go to your room, you're grounded and then we're going to figure out how to get all the furniture back. Luigi give me your phone and your computer!" Sterling ordered.

"WHY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG...YOU...YOU...ASSHOLES!" Luigi hollered and then ran up the stairs.

* * *

**End of Chapter 31, like I said before next is a facebook chapter I hope you like it. By the way remember when Cameron called Marshall "Hyung"? Well Hyung means "Big Brother or older friend" in Korean. Guys say "Hyung" but when girls refer to someone like that they say "Oppa". And who says my writing isn't educational?  
**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite song and who made it?**

**Oh and one more thing, my close friend on here by the name of Yoshi with a MustacheMadurese a picture of Cameron on Deviant Account by the name LuigiJuJube156, it's really so please check it out. Sorry for the long authors note :( **


	32. Likes

**Hello fella, I'm in a good mood today so I'm going to write something. Please tell me what you think in a review please. And if you have any questions, or if you just want to talk you can PM me. Wow I can't believe that we are already at Chapter 32. Thanks guys. I'm experiencing some real Writers block for this chapter because I'm so focused on what I have in store for next chapter *hehehe* So this one may not be as good. Sorry about that Guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Characters**

**Chapter 32: Likes**

Alec Sulkin- Roses are red, I have a phone, no one to text, forever alone.  
_**Dimentio, Mr.L and 42,984,702,574,876,028,946,727,094,672,389,067,492,706,948 others like** **this...**_

Peach Toadstool- Alec you're my friend, you aren't forever alone.

Mario Mario- Yeah we're friends remember when we met last year? We were really close.

Alec Sulkin- Well until I got drawn apart from my best friend

Peach Toadstool- I understand how you feel Alec, I'm so sorry.

Alec Sulkin- Thanks I have great friends

Daisy Sarasa- I'm here for you too Alec, I know that this is partially my fault.

Alec Sulkin- Yeah I know, but I forgive you

Rosalina Star- We're all friends here, because something like this happened we still are friends. We miss him very much  
_**Alec Sulkin, Daisy Sarasa, and 2,458 others like** **this...**_

Peach Toadstool- But he's in a better place that is all that matters. Let's just have a good time instead of feeling down about the past events.

Rosalina Star- Roses are red, violets are blue, you may not know this but, I Love you

Alec Sulkin- Oh that's sweet.

Mr.L- Roses are red, Lemons are sour, Open your legs and give me an hour

Peach Toadstool- That just ruined the moment -_-

Daisy Sarasa- Bacon is bacon, eggs is eggs, don't let him between your legs he says you're cute he says you're fine 9 months later he says that's not mine!

Mr.L- Well you'd know that

Mario Mario- *cough* Burn *cough*

Daisy Sarasa- Roses are Red, Violets are blue, how come you insult me even though I did nothing to you?

Mr.L- I don't know I honestly don't

Daisy Sarasa- That didn't rhyme

Mr.L- I know this...

* * *

Mr.L- I have a headache

Luigi Mario- It's your brain trying to comprehend it's on stupidity_**  
Peach Toadstool, Pauline Verducci, and 75,535,737,557,737,737,637,633,736,789,597,734,092,746,820,790 others like this...**_

Mr.L- Oh okay

* * *

Mario Mario- Okay this was a conversation that I heard a long time ago. Marshall: Dad this boy at school called me gay  
Dad: I give you permission to beat him up  
Marshall: I can't he's too cute  
_**Luigi Mario, Cameron Kesalawski, and 48,204,768,023,769 others like** this..._

Marshall Mario- Omg Mario stfu I didn't say that

Mario Mario- Ik but it's funny

Marshall Mario- Idc if everyone knows, but at the time I'm kind of confused about my sexuality.

Luigi Mario- What?

Mr.L- I agree with dumbass, I always expected Luigi to be the gay one

Marshall Mario- L shut up Kay? And I used to have feelings for Cameron okay, but I think he's like a brother to me. I can't date a guy, I never could. I think I'm straight, but then again I'm not sure.

Mario Mario- If you take some time I'm sure you'll figure it out big bro.

Rosalina Star- I hope things work out

Mr.L- Marshall you grew up as the must popular guy school while your best friend clung to your side facing all the pain in the book, in which you were oblivious to. Now you're thinking of getting in a relationship with him without even asking him or his girlfriend. How cold-hearted are you?

Rosalina Star- For once L I agree

Marshall Mario- Be quiet thinking that you know what's going on when you really don't. Just sit down and shut up.

Mr.L- Please what are you going to do to me? I could come to your house and kick your ass if I wanted to.

Marshall Mario- I'm not stooping down to your level

Mr.L- So you just want to sit behind your little phone or whatever and argue? Go ahead I've got my CAPS LOCK ON!

Marshall Mario- Says the idiot who bought a life times supply of Five Guys, I honestly thought no one could be that stupid

Luigi Mario- Plus mom took my phone and television away even though I didn't know anything.

Marshall Mario- You have your iPad right?

Luigi Mario- Yep I do

Mr.L- Well Marshall I have no reason to talk to you considering the fact I'm going back home soon. Have fun with you and your bottom bitch Cameron.

Cameron Kesalawski- Okay suppose if Marshall and I were in a relationship why would I be on the bottom?

Daisy Sarasa- I don't know actually

Cameron Kesalawski- Then why would you comment...

Marshall Mario- Gosh I need to think, later fellas,

Cameron Kesalawski- Well I'll be home soon, I'm still at work cya

Marshall Mario- bye

* * *

Eclair Waffle- I've always wondered why people choose to date the wrong people. Why don't they choose a person who cares about them?  
**_Pauline Verducci, Peach Toadstool, and 2 others like_** _**this...** _

Eclair Waffle- I make a meaningful status and get 5 likes, but it seems whenever someone else makes a comment they get more likes then the amount of people on EARTH.

Mr.L- 4 now because I just unliked it  
**_Luigi Mario, Daisy Sarasa, and 493,679,723,047,602,764,872,674,672,746,908,276,896,238,967,268,958,903,772,649,867,287,648,724,602 others like this..._**

Eclair Waffle- SHE RIGHT THERE; HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE

Mr.L- *see  
**Peach Toadstool, Cameron Kesalawski and **_**1,654,684,616,874,818,654,974,896,515,748,964,135,478,961,168,418,646 and a 1/2 others like this...**_

Eclair Waffle- HOW CAN A HALF OF A PERSON LIKE THIS STATUS?

Mr.L- Beats Me

Eclair Waffle- Omg I'm done with facebook.

Luigi Mario- Um Eclair, you just liked a picture on my profile from 2009...

Eclair Waffle- When I was going through your photos I must have accidently liked one, I'm sorry. But hey I like it

Luigi Mario- Uhhhhh Okay...(that isn't weird at all)

* * *

Mario Mario- Just so everyone who is curious, my close friend Donte Corella's funeral will be next Tuesday 11 a.m at the church he normally attends. All is invited._**  
Luigi Mario, Alec Sulkin, and 820,894,702,967,490,394 others like this...** _

Peach Toadstool- I know I'll be there

Marshall Mario- That's really said, I know I'll be there. I miss him a lot, he's like the brother I never had

Mr.L- I remember when we watched the Super Junior Adonis Camp Episodes all in one day at his house. That was so fun

Daisy Sarasa- We had a lot of good times together as well.

Rosalina Star- I think we should celebrate the life he lived, he has done some amazing things.

Luigi Mario- He's a great person, he made me mad once but I could never be mad at the wonderful person

Cameron Kesalawski- May he R.I.P

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know this is one of my shorter chapters. Like I said before I knew this chapter wasn't going to be that good I'm sorry. Anyways enjoy the rest of your day. **


	33. The iSlap

**Okay well we're almost at 50 chapters. I'm so happy, thank you all :) I'll give you guys another good chapter for being here for me. Enjoy your day. Note: I got the idea of this video from a viral video, so if you happened to see it I'm giving it credit so you guys don't think I stole the idea.**

**Disclaimer: You know what this box is for; do I even need to say it?**

**Chapter 33: The iSlap**

"Peach Toadstool" Mr. Gracia called out as he walked down the isle of chattering teenagers as he passed back test. He came by Peach's desk and looked at her as he handed her the test results.

"A once again, good job darling," Mr. Garcia said with a smile and then walked away. Peach showed her paper to Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy and smiled.

"You're really smart," Rosalina said with a smile. Daisy nodded and looked at the walking teacher wondering when she was going to get her paper.

"Luigi Mario," Mr. Garcia called as he handed Luigi his paper.

"And Mr.L" he said. Mr. Garcia paused at stared at Mr.L while holding his graded test.

"If you fail me, you'll have me again," Mr.L threatened with a serious look.

Mr. Garcia shuttered at the thought. "I think twice is enough," he handed Mr.L his paper and then walked away. Luigi and Mr.L both grabbed their test results and looked at them at the same time with the same expression.

" I got a D?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"I ALMOST FAILED!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T FAIL!" Mr.L hollered at the same time as Luigi. Luigi lied his head down on his desk and started to sob as Mr.L high-fived a few people around him.

"Luigi looks sad,"Daisy observed from across the room.

"He's really nice, a lot nicer then L," Blossom mumbled loud enough for only herself to hear but Peach heard it.

"Are you mad at L or something?" Peach questioned as she tucked a piece of paper in her folder.

"Yea, he flirts with other people while he is dating me. Not only that but he doesn't care about others feelings," Blossom informed.

"That's L, he's always been that way. We warned you about dating him," Rosalina cut in.

"I should have taken your advice. See he's an idiot, he's cheering about getting a D," said Blossom as she pointed to her boyfriend from across the room.

"He's really dumb, but his stupidity makes him really funny. So give him credit," Daisy commented.

"I guess but-," Blossom began.

"Look Blossom, Mr.L is a dumbass. I suggest you dump him and move on with your life," Mr. Garcia said as he came around the girls' desks.

"Mr. Garcia, don't you think it's inappropriate to call your student a dumbass?" Rosalina questioned while getting a nod from Peach.

"Blondes," He chuckled making Daisy and Blossom laugh.

"I like him," Daisy said in between laughter.

"Sorry Daisy but unfortunately I'm not allowed to have student/ teacher affairs. I'm pretty sure there is some other guy in this school that you haven't already blown. There's probably one or two left but you'll find somebody," Mr. Garcia admitted while continuing to pass out papers.

The whole classroom then burst out laughing at what the teacher said. A few students exclaimed burn as they literally fell out of their chairs. "I don't like you anymore," Daisy snapped and then sat down in her seat with her arms crossed.

The laughter stopped and soon the students continued their everyday conversations. Mr. Garcia finished passing out papers and walked up to the first of the desk.

"Okay; LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!" Mr. Garcia called. Everyone kept talking much to the World History Teacher's dismay.

"Listen to me FAGGOTS!" He yelled but still nobody listened to the 23 year old teacher.

"Okay everyone life lesson!" He cheered finally grabbing everyone's attention.

"About what?" Mario asked who sat in the front of the room.

"Well Mr. Mario I'll tell you. If you guys listen very deeply, very carefully," Mr. Garcia replied well moving his hands closer to his body asking the students to come closer. The students got out of the seats and came up to front of the room while Mr. Garcia stood in the middle.

"If you listen very carefully while being quiet of course. You can hear all you guys SHUTTING THE HELL UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs making a few students fall backwards and covering their ears.

"Is this going to be on the test?" Mr.L questioned while holding up a pencil and a notebook.

"Shut up!" Mr. Garcia ordered while pointing to him. The students started walking back to their seats while digging their fingers in their ears. "Consider this life faggots. Have a nice day and do your homework," Mr. Garcia said and then walked behind your desk.

The student remained in their seats for about 30 seconds until Peach spoke up. "We have like 45 minutes," said Peach.

"Damn really? Ugh I hate this," he groaned as he stood up from his desk with a textbook.

"No wonder I failed you're a horrible teacher!" Luigi exclaimed while standing up surprising everyone everyone in the room.

"Luigi!" Mario mouthed to his younger brother who was in the back of the room.

"Oh I'm a bad teacher?" Mr. Garcia said while chewing on a pen.

"Yeah," Luigi shot back.

"Okay listen Justin Bieber, you're like 17 am I correct? I'm 23 which means I'm 6 years older then you," Mr. Garcia.

"Oh you can do math!" Luigi mocked.

"Which means I could give you a detention," he started.

"Luigi you're record," Daisy said from across the room grabbing his attention. Luigi looked down sadly when he remembered his perfect record of no detentions.

"'ll give you a detention alright," the young History teacher said mischievously. Luigi sat back down in his seat while whimpering. "Do you feel good about yourself now Justin? You're stood up for yourself in front of the teacher. And just shattered your chances of getting a 4.0 and getting anything good from me." The teacher said while kneeling next to Luigi in his desk making Luigi look down with water beginning to form in his eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You're sitting here making me look like a damn fool. You're the damn fool," Mr. Garcia snapped and then slammed a detention slip on his desk. Luigi picked up his books and ran out of the classroom with tears running down his face.

All the other students sat in their seats not making a peep while walked to the front of the class. "Okay so open your books to page 286,"

* * *

"I hate Mr. Garcia, he is one of the worst teachers here," said Mario as he walked down the hallway with his girlfriend Peach.

"He is really harsh, I wonder where Luigi is. He seemed really upset," said Peach she walked down the hallway. They both passed by Mr.L who was putting some stuff in his locker and taking some stuff out.

"MR.L!" yelled a voice. Mr.L turned around and came face to face with his current girlfriend Blossom.

"Sup babe," said Mr.L while turning back to his locker.

"We need to talk," Blossom began.

"About?" Mr.L started.

"Us, I think you're really rude and mean and I don't want to date you anymore because you never consider other peoples feelings," said Blossom.

"Duh I'm Mr.L. I'm mean, rude, and sexy." Mr.L revealed.

"Not only that, but you only date girls for the way they look. You never think about them for what's on the inside. You just don't care about how they feel," Blossom preached.

"That's so not true. I think about girl's feelings and I don't just date them for their looks," Mr.L responded.

"Hey Mr.L wanna go on a date sometime?" Eclair exclaimed as she bounced up to Mr.L with her books in her hands and with her ponytail flying behind her.

"Suck it fatty," Mr.L snapped without even looking at her. Eclair sighed and then walked off making Blossom get upset.

"See right there, that was rude," the red head snapped.

"What?" I'm 97% sure that she's a guy," Mr.L defended.

"L!" she exclaimed.

"Fine 96%," Mr.L mumbled. Blossom threw you hands up into the air.

"I'm going to the funeral Tuesday. That will be the last time you'll ever see me. We're done!" Blossom snapped and then stomped away.

* * *

Cameron stood by the bathroom door and knocked twice. There was no answer so he knocked again. "Marshall you can't lock yourself in the bathroom," Cameron called.

"Go away!" Marshall yelled from inside.

"What's his problem?" Noah questioned from the kitchen. He was in the middle of eating a bowl of cereal while standing up.

"He's confused about his sexuality and he refuses to look at any guys until he figures this out," Cameron explained.

Noah spit out a piece of his cereal and began to cough while leaning over the counter. "Marshall's confused about his sexuality? Hold it, when did this happen?" Noah questioned.

"When we were at the hotel Marshall told me that he had a crush on me!" Cameron admitted. A bright smile arouse on his face and then he sat his cereal down and left the apartment leaving the door open.

There was banging on the door next door and someone answered it. Cameron eavesdropped on the conversation that was happening next door. Considering how loud Noah's voice was it wasn't really hard.

"Kate guess what?"

_"Yes Noah?" _

"Marshall likes Cameron, you owe me 30 bucks.

_"Oh my gosh really? Kay here" _

"Haha told you!"

_"T-that's shocking," _A door closed and then Noah came back into the room with a bunch of dollar bills.

"Oh my gosh you and Kate made a bet?" Cameron said in between chuckles.

"Yep 30 bucks," Noah laughed while fanning 3 ten dollars bills in front of Cameron. The bathroom door flung open to show Marshall but he was covering his eyes.

Marshall grabbed his backpack off the floor and slung it around his shoulders. "You're dumb!" he snapped. He used one hand to feel his way around the room. He came up to Noah and touched his shoulder's and his face to try to identify him. After a second or two, Marshall snatched one of the bills from his older roommate. He walked over to the wall and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going to the library, don't call me!" He ordered. He felt his way around the room and finally found the door. He exited and left the other two there.

They looked at each other stunned and then shrugged. "I've got 20 dollars, want some pizza?" Noah questioned while looking at Cameron.

Cameron shrugged and them plopped himself on the couch.

* * *

"I hate Mr. Garcia so much!" Luigi whined on the couch next to Mr.L while Mario sat across the room from them.

"I do too," Mario agreed.

"Well on the bright side at least your parents got all your furniture back by selling all the food," Mr.L said happily.

"Let's not bring that up again. I'm still angry with you about that," Luigi responded. Luigi sat back on the couch and began to surf the net with his iPad.

There was a long awkward silence as Mario did the same on his laptop. Mr.L picked up his smartphone and looked at it but became bored quickly. He looked to his left and saw Luigi peacefully using his iPad. A smirk came on Mr.L's face as he thought of an idea. He moved his foot up and kicked Luigi in the side making hi shift to the side.

Luigi breathed in heavily while trying to ignore it and he adjusted himself. Mr.L wanted a reaction so he used his free hand this time and pushed Luigi harder. Luigi adjusted himself again and glared at Mr.L "Could you please stop it?" he asked nicely.

This obviously wasn't the reaction he was looking for so he kicked Luigi harder this time. Luigi leaned over and kicked Mr.L back while losing his patience. Mario looked up from his laptop and looked at the other two in the room so see what was going on.

Mr.L moved back to his original spot on the couch and hesitated for a moment. He moved his feet onto the couch and with all the force in both of his legs he pushed Luigi as hard as he could off the couch.

Luigi then lost his patience completely. He got back on the couch in less then a second, turned towards Mr.L and back slapped him across his face with his iPad tightly in his hand.

Mario witnessed his incident and his mouth fell agape as he watched Mr.L fall to the ground hard from the impact of the iPad.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr.L screamed at the top of his lungs. Mr.L sat up and removed his hand from his face. His nose was completely bent in the wrong direction and blood was flowing down from it quickly. There also was a gigantic bruise on his face. Mr.L fanned his face and screamed as loudly as he could while bouncing all over the floor.

Luigi picked his iPad off the couch and observed it. It wasn't broken so Luigi was quite happy. Mr.L's screaming got even louder so both of Mario and Luigi's parents came flying down the stairs.

"What happened?" Their father named Sterling said while coming down the steps. Iris came downstairs next and screamed when she saw the now crying Mr.L.

She walked over to L and helped him stand up. She picked up a tissue and put it on his broken nose and leaned his head back.

"What happened?" Sterling repeated.

"I-I-I was sitting here minding my own business and then Luigi slapped me with his iPad," Mr.L lied in between tears.

"LUIGI!" Both of his parents yelled.

"No he kept kicking me and I told him to stop but he wouldn't. So I slapped him with my iPad," Luigi informed honestly.

"First you sell our furniture, then you get a detention, then you hurt poor Mr.L! I'm going to take you to the emergency," said Iris while glaring at Luigi and walking Mr.L over to the door.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Luigi whined. Sterling walked over to his youngest son and snatched his iPad away from him.

"Well for the next 3 months you won't be doing anything hence you'll be grounded," Sterling snapped while pointing to Luigi's room. Luigi groaned and then stomped to his room.

* * *

Marshall sat at a table in a library pulling some books out of his bag to put on the table. He also pulled out his laptop and started that up, and as he waited he tapped his foot and observed the room. There was some other people checking out books and some other people studying at some other tables. He soon set his eyes on his computer and started to do what he needed to do.

"Um Excuse me?" said a man at the side of the table. Marshall looked up and spotted a guy around his eyes with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses and he was quite handsome. He had pretty eyes and he was Mexican. "M-M-May I sit here?" asked the guy as he touched the chair. Marshall nodded and chewed on his pencil without saying a word.

Marshall noticed he looked like he was kind of nervous. "You remind me of my little brother," Marshall informed in a whisper.

"Is your brother nice?" the guy asked.

"He's alright he just is quiet all the time and doesn't speak to people. He's really shy," Marshall informed.

"Well I'm kind of nervous about people. This is my first few days here. I don't know how people are," the guy revealed.

"Oh to the college?" Marshall questioned.

"No to this country. I'm a college exchange student from Spain," he admitted.

"Oh really that's quite interesting I was born in Europe," Marshall informed.

"Cool what country?" he asked getting more interested in the topic.

"Italy I moved here when I was two," Marshall replied.

"Oh that's really cool," he responded.

"Yeah, oh I'm Marshall by the way," Marshall informed while extended his hand.

"My name is César," César replied with a smile and shaking Marshall's hand.

"Oh like the salad?" Marshall asked with a smile.

"Yes like the salad," César responded while cracking a smile.

* * *

**This took me almost an hour to write, I just hope you enjoyed it that's all. Anyways I wrote the ending a while ago on a different website *don't ask kay?* And I just put it hear. One or two of you may have already seen it. So please review having a great day. Finish your homework :D**

**Oh my gosh I forgot the question. You Guys need to tell me when I forget it Kay? **

**Question of the chapter: Who's your fav Marshall or Cameron? I just wanted to ask. **


	34. Every 52 Seconds

**Oh my gosh I'm so happy today. I don't know why but I am. But hey being happy is good. Yeah so this story isn't ending anytime soon...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario characters Kay? I can't afford to be sued.**

**Chapter 34: Every 52 Seconds**

"It hurts so bad," Mr.L whined as he sat in his bed now back at his house surrounded by Dimentio, Mimi, Nastasia, and Count Bleck. Mr.L had a white cast on his face protecting his broken nose. His cheek was also bruised.

"How exactly did this incident occur Mr.L?" Count Bleck asked.

"I was minding my own business and then that green imbicle hit me with his iPad. That dude seriously has anger issues," Mr.L responded.

"Yeah that's exactly what happened," said Mimi sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"How do you know greenie?" Mr.L shot back angrily while softly patting his injury. Dimentio floated over to him and pulled his hand down from his face.

"You heard what the doctor said, don't touch it," Dimentio preached.

"Back to the topic, L, you're just dilly-dallying. You need to stop focusing on that girl and stop torturing that guy. You need to kill him so you can be the one who controls the prophecy," Count Bleck explained.

"I thought if he dies the prophecy like explodes or some other bullcrap," Mr.L responded.

"Well L, you're him so technically if he dies you can control it," Mimi explained happily.

"If I'm him and he dies won't I die too?" Mr.L questioned. Nastasia froze and so did Count Bleck.

"Oh my goodness he is right," Nastasia exclaimed full of wonderment. She quickly flied out of the room along with Count Bleck behind her.

"I'm still trying to process the fact the he said something smart," Dimentio chuckled.

"Oh my gosh I'm so confused, NASSY!" Mimi hollered and then walked out of the room. Dimentio watched the others leave and then turned towards Mr.L.

"What ever happened to that Chandler girl?" Mr.L asked while picking at his sheets.

"She's not with us anymore, she wasn't fit for the duties or some other bull crap," Dimentio explained.

There was an awkward silence as Mr.L kept picking at the sheets. Dimentio floated over to Mr.L and sat down next to him on the bed. "What's the matter L?" he asked curiously.

Mr.L sighed and then shifted towards the jester and then sighed. "Do you think that I'm r-r-rude?" He asked.

"Yes," Dimentio answered quickly without thinking.

"I don't try to be rude, I'm just rough in matters and behavior," Mr.L explained.

"That is literally the definition of rude," Dimentio responded while holding up Mr.L's phone.

"If I was nicer, do you think Daisy would date me?" Mr.L asked while looking up at Dimentio with puppy dog eyes.

"Probably, why don't you try to think before you speak?" Dimentio suggested and then floated off the bed and exited the room.

"Think before I speak?" Mr.L thought and then pulled out his black laptop with a grin on his face.

* * *

Mr.L knocked on an apartment door and patiently waited on the peaceful Monday morning. He was happy that they didn't have school today. It was a chance for him to do something good for someone else. His 'friend' Cameron in particular.

There was no answer so Mr.L knocked again. After a few seconds a medium height guy with black hair opened the door. His hair was ruffled but he looked completely awake.

"Good Morning," Mr.L greeted kindly.

"Oh no, what did you do now?" he spoke slowly backing up inside his apartment room. Mr.L ducked under his arms and casually strolled inside is house.

"Look, I want to apologize for my rude behavior towards you. I may not like you, but I want to be nice so I am here to do something for you," Mr.L explained. The older male raised and eyebrow as he walked towards the other individual.

There was a flush heard and a rushing of water from the bathroom. A second later a blonde haired girl exited the bathroom with her hair tied in a messy bun. Mr.L looked at the two and began to think.

"Rosalina...Cameron..." Mr.L spoke as he pointed to each of them as he said their names. Mr.L's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "OOOOOOOOOOOO YOU GUYS DID IT!" Mr.L exclaimed while pointing in shock.

Rosalina face-palmed and shook her head. "And on a Sunday too, you need some holy water," said Mr.L while shaking his head.

"We didn't do anything. Now, since you want to help me; can you go do the dishes? I was just about to do them," Cameron suggested.

"Yes your Asian highness," Mr.L announced while bowing formally and skipped towards the sink. Rosalina chuckled silently and walked past Cameron towards Mr.L.

Cameron sat down at the counter and opened a notebook and school book. Rosalina walked over to Mr.L who was running water and putting soap in the sink. "L, can I have some advice?" Rosalina asked she turned towards her friend.

Mr.L looked up from the foamy soap in the sink and looked at the adorable blonde next to him. "You're coming to me for advice?" Mr.L asked completely in shock.

"Yeah," Rosalina admitted with a sigh.

"Well fine, but if you ask a stupid question, you'll get a stupid answer," Mr.L warned as he grabbed a rag and started to wash a cup.

"I bet, I know you're good at giving those," Rosalina laughed. Mr.L smiled and placed the cup in the dish drainer. "Well L, it's about Cameron I mean..." Rosalina paused and scooted towards Mr.L and lowered her voice so her boyfriend wouldn't hear.

"Cameron seems so distant from me. I know that he is probably still mad about what happened between Luigi and I, but he told me that he forgives me. I didn't believe it at first but now I know that he didn't mean it. We don't really talk that much anymore and when we're alone he just looks and me but doesn't say anything," Rosalina revealed.

"Do you guys do anything physical?" Mr.L questioned without looked at her.

"Well we hug sometimes and he kisses me on the cheek," Rosalina whispered.

"HAHA that's it?" Mr.L laughed in a regular tone which caused Cameron to look up from his books and turn towards the two.

Rosalina didn't notice Cameron look up and began to talk to the male washing the dishes. "Yeah I hug him and just kiss him on the cheek," Rosalina repeated.

"Wow you will be the death of him," Mr.L chuckled causing Cameron to get curious in the two's conversation.

"How?" Rosalina asked curiously.

"You're a girl, you don't understand us men," Mr.L spoke as he grabbed another dish to wash.

"I don't follow," Rosalina admitted while folding her arms.

"You see," Mr.L began and then he turned towards Rosalina with his arms still in the sink. "You girls get this feeling probably twice a week or once a day depending on what type of girl you are. However, all of us guys get that feeling hundreds of times everyday. Every 52 seconds to be exact," Mr.L explained.

"What feeling?" Rosalina asked.

"It's a feeling, we guys get that every morning. It like just shoots up, just right straight up," Mr.L informed as he squeezed his hands together above the water making the soap ooze out of his hands.

Rosalina cocked her head to the side completely dumbfounded. "What do you do about you?" she asked.

Mr.L chuckled and then placed his hands back into the sink. "Well I personally do many things. Sometimes I play a game on my phone, read, or watch certain videos-," Mr.L began but get interrupted by Cameron slapping him on the back of his head.

"Don't tell her that!" Cameron snapped angrily as Mr.L used to wet hand to rub his head. Rosalina shook her head and slowly exited to room to cease the awkwardness.

"What? I was only trying to help you," Mr.L defended.

"Helping me out? How is telling her that going to help me out?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Come on buddy." Mr.L began as he dried his hands and then placed an arm around Cameron. "I know your body is telling you that you want to do something involving Rosalina."

"I'm not like that thank you very much," Cameron responded while shaking Mr.'s arm off.

"Look I'm a guy too, I understand. I'm just helping you get the do done so you can do h-," Mr.L began but flinched as Cameron threatened to back hand him.

"I regret doing that with Rosalina before, I'm having mixed feelings," Cameron sighed.

"Rule Number One: Show no regrets," Mr.L gasped. Cameron rolled his eyes and turned the opposite way.

"Rule Number Two: Don't kiss and tell," Mr.L spoke while raising a finger.

"You're weird okay," Cameron laughed as he picked up his cup of coffee. "Hey can you help me with this?" asked Cameron nicely. Mr.L shrugged and bounced over to Cameron.

* * *

"That's so cool so you were born in Mexico, moved to Spain, then moved here?" Marshall asked as he walked down the parking lot to his apartment building with his new friend César.

"Yep, also I think I should tell you my name, people just call me César " César informed.

"Sure what's your last name?" Marshall asked curiously. They entered the lobby and then César stopped to speak.

"César Eduardo Francisco Louis Esteban Enrique El Ramirez," He informed.

"Now I know why people call you César," Marshall mumbled. César laughed at what Marshall said and pulled him towards the elevator and the two walked in.

"What floor?" He asked while adjusting his glasses.

"3," Marshall said while pointing. César pressed the third button and smiled at Marshall afterwards. Marshall smiled back and looked down in silence. The doors opened.

They walked down the hallway together and came up to the door. Marshall pulled out his key and opened the door. When we walked in he spotted a male and a female standing in front of the television on yoga mats doing yoga. The boy with medium brown hair looked up and smiled.

"Hello Marshall whose your friend?"he questioned while she still looked at the screen.

"Hey Noah, this is my friend," Marshall introduced.

"Hello my name is César Eduardo Francisco-," César began.

"It's César," Marshall quickly interrupted.

"Like the salad?"the boy and the girl said at the same time

César laughed, "Yeah but it's spelled with an accent," he informed.

"You're smart," Rosalina chimed in.

"Well that's my roommate Noah and my ex great friend Rosalina. Noah's a sophomore and Rosalina's a Junior," Marshall explained.

"I'm a junior too," he said while looking at Rosalina and smiled. "Do you mind if I use your restroom?" César asked politely. Noah pointed the bathroom and he scurried off the the bathroom. Rosalina and Noah stopped the yoga and started rolling up the mats.

As soon as César went into the bathroom Marshall started to bounce up and down. "ISN'T HE SO HOT?" Marshall yelled as he jumped up and down, he then quieted himself down so César didn't hear him.

"You're cheating on Cameron?" Noah laughed but then Rosalina hit him on the shoulder.

"Speaking of Cam, where is the hottie?" Marshall asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my boyfriend," Rosalina cut in. Marshall folded arms and rolled his eyes. César exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Rosalina and Noah and smiled.

"Hey Marshall want to go with me to get a haircut? You could use one?" Noah brought up randomly.

"Uhhh why?" Marshall questioned while he ate half an apple. Marshall tugged at one of his bangs and realized that it fell past his ears. He sighed and nodded in response.

Marshall smiled brightly making his adorable dimples show. "Kay I could use one, César you can get home from here right?" Marshall asked as he gathered his coat again.

"Yeah I could stay here until you get back, if you trust me of course," César spoke.

"_Oh I trust you all right," _Marshall whispered and then Noah hit him on the chest hard.

"I'll be here," Rosalina said with a smile. Noah and Marshall left together and waved as they left. Rosalina sat down on the couch and César sat down right next to her.

"So tell me a little about yourself César," Rosalina began as she crossed her legs and stared at him while smiling. César looked at how beautiful she was and smiled brightly.

"Well I'm Mexican, because I was born in Mexico. I moved to Spain. And then I came here to come to college." César informed.

"You seem really smart, that's really nice. Do you like it here?" Rosalina asked as she ran her hands down her long hair. César watched her do this and smile.

"Yeah I really do, even though I just moved here. So tell me about yourself," César responded.

"Well I'm Rosalina, I don't really play any sports. I'm a junior, I'm getting overall good grades. I'm the only child right now, and I'm not on Marshall's good side." she explained.

"Why doesn't Marshall like you?" asked César

"Well he likes this guy named Cameron and the two started fighting and stuff. I was in the argument too. It's a really stupid fight you don't want to get it in," Rosalina explained.

"He's openly gay?" César asked while leaning closer to her.

"He's bi-sexual, or bi-curious I have no idea what's up with him. He's really weird but girls are in love with him. Probably because of his dimples and blue eyes. He's always been popular," Rosalina informed.

"Wow okay that's weird," César responded.

"Yeah," Rosalina said with a smile. César placed his hand on Rosalina's thigh and see didn't move it at all. César was about to touch her hair but his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the message that flashed across the screen and frowned.

"I'm extremely sorry Rosalina but I have to be somewhere." César grabbed a pencil and piece of paper from his bag and scribbled his name, phone number, and address on it, "Call, text, or come visit me," César handed the paper to her and then kissed her hand. Rosalina giggled and then lead him to the door to let him go. As soon as she opened the door a guy with a cell phone in his hand was there angrily.

"Go to hell all of you," Cameron exclaimed and then hung up his phone.

"You seem upset, what's the matter?" Rosalina asked while standing up.

"Nothing important, so who was that?" Cameron questioned while pointing to the door.

"That was a friend of Marshall's his name César. He's really nice also, he's from Mexico. Plus he's really smart; he's a junior," Rosalina informed

Cameron stood up slowly and dusted off his red skinny jeans. He was wearing a white fashionable shirt with a design on it that didn't have any sleeves. He also was wearing black boots. "Oh that's nice, I'd like to meet him again," Cameron informed as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a snack off the counter and began to eat it.

"Marshall has a crush on him," Rosalina informed acting like it was nothing. Cameron spit out the granola bar he was eating and wiped off his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Cameron exclaimed. Rosalina nodded in return to her boyfriend. "Marshall is basically falling for every guy he sees including me. He is in a phase that he'll get out of soon trust me."

* * *

"Have you met Marshall's friend César?" Rosalina asked while laying on her bed with her two other friends in the same room. Peach was laying on a comforter with a pink pillow in her arms.

Their brown haired friend Daisy was laying down on the floor looking at a magazine. "No I haven't, is he nice?" Daisy questioned without looking up.

"He's amazing, he was born in Mexico, then he moved to Spain and lived there for most of his childhood. Then he moved here," Rosalina explained.

"I'm guessing he speaks Spanish right?" Peach asked.

"I bet his does but I don't know, he gave me his number and address," Rosalina informed as she pulled out the piece of paper that was given to her. Daisy closed her magazine and climbed in the bed next to Rosalina on the left. Peach then came over and sat next to her on the right and looked at the paper with the other two.

"TEXT HIM!" Daisy and Peach demanded while shaking her. Rosalina blew some hair out of her face and then grabbed her phone that was in front of her and added César as a contact.

Daisy snatched Rosalina's phone from hair and started writing an SMS. "Hi...César...this is Rosalina...what's up," Daisy read aloud as he typed the message and then sent it.

"I could have done that myself," Rosalina chuckled as she took her phone back.

"What does he look like?" Peach questioned as she looked a Rosalina's phone.

"He has black hair, he's Mexican and he wears glasses," Rosalina informed.

"I'd like to meet him," Daisy smiled while drumming her fingers on the bed. Rosalina's phone vibrated showing that a new message was received. All 3 girls put their hands on the phone and then looked at each other.

"I'ts mine," Rosalina exclaimed and then grabbed it. Daisy and Peach leaned over Rosalina's shoulder and looked at the message.

**_I'm just watching television at my house. Marshall told me that there was going to be a funeral tomorrow for one of your friends and I decided to come with him. I'm sorry for your loss._**_ **What are you up to?**_

-**_César_**

"I want to respond this time," Peach pouted. Rosalina sighed and handed her blue phone to her best friend.

"He sounds so nice," Daisy spoke while smiling at Rosalina. Peach put the phone back in the middle and then other two read what she texted.

**_I'll see you there then, Thank you he was a nice person and I miss him very much. I'll hug you later for that. I'm just laying in my room bored._**

**_-Rosalina_**

"I miss him a lot," Daisy mumbled while laying her face on a pillow. Rosalina wrapped an arm around Daisy and kissed her forehead.

"I miss him too," Rosalina whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Rosalina's phone vibrated and she decided to pick it up and go to the head of her bed. Peach scooted next to Daisy and hugged her.

**_I'll expect that hug when I see you tomorrow lol. I can keep you company. What do you want to talk about Rosalina? That's a beautiful name by the way. _**

**_-César_**

Rosalina smiled a cheeky smiled and happily responded. She really liked her new friend.

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry about the long wait I've just been so busy...Have a nice day everyone and don't forget to review. Bye guys **


End file.
